Jugando contra el enemigo
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Riza Hawkeye a pesar de ser muy bella,jamas se habia fijado en un hombre por que cada ves que se acercaba a ella un pretendiente, buscaba la proteccion de su abuelo.Pero un hombre llego a su vida, representando todo lo que Riza debia evitar. Royai
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino que corresponde ala escritora Juliet Landon y los personajes de FMA, tampoco.

Una nueva adaptación que espero les guste, más relajada y sin tanto sufrimiento como la anterior. Espero que sea de su agrado y a leer.

**Capitulo 1:**

La habilidad de Riza Hawkeye de parecer serena ante la adversidad fue puesta aprueba el día en que se realizaba el paseo anual en la milicia. Estaban en un lindo parque en ciudad Central y Riza llamo la atención no tanto por su habilidad para montar a caballo sino por la graciosa caída de espaldas en el rió, y por el hecho de que ella fingiera de que no había sido nada. Aunque Riza había conseguido impresionar al Furer, había una persona que se negaba a dejarse impresionar de un modo tan comprensivo.

Todo había comenzado tan bien. Aquel día de mediados de verano prometía una ausencia de vientos y un sol resplandeciente perfecto para aquel día. El parque era extenso, con un gran numero de arboles, y aves acuáticas, y el selecto grupo de militares favoritos del Furer iba detrás de el como una pincelada de colores brillantes, compitiendo discretamente entre ellos por su popularidad.

Siendo la nieta del General Grumman, la presencia de Riza en aquella reunión no solo era aceptada sino también deseada por el hecho de ser pariente de alguien tan importante, ya que tenia muchas compensaciones aunque su abuelo no lo considerara así.

Riza ya había provocado las sonrisas y atraído las miradas de muchos militares. Su belleza deslumbrante y su cabello dorado reflejaban el mismo color que el de la yegua que le habían regalado la semana anterior por su cumpleaños. A su lado montaba el teniente Jean Havoc, otro miembro de la milicia, un joven atractivo y dinámico, que tenia la idea de que su futuro mejoraría si se relacionaba con la nieta del general Grumman. Aunque no era ajeno a los atributos físicos de Riza, Jean era mas practico que enamoradizo y su presencia a su lado esa mañana no era mera casualidad.

Entre aquel mar de colores y caballos, la compañía esperaba mientras el Furer hablaba con algunos militares. Pero como estaba al borde del grupo, la joven e inexperta yegua de Riza se espanto con los aleteos de las aves que sobrevolaban sus cabezas graznado ensordecedoramente. De modo que la yegua levanto las patas delanteras, y se tambaleo hacia atrás, temblando de miedo, y Riza consiguió controlarla no sin dificultad para evitar que arroyara a otros caballos cuyos jinetes estaban distraídos hablando. Entonces pensando que el trance había pasado, centro su atención en sus compañeros. Pero es ese momento unas cuantas aves volvieron a hacer un revuelo cayendo al rió formando un enredo de plumas blancas.

Quizás por este motivo nadie se dio cuenta de que la yegua de Riza, todavía nerviosa, había decidido por cuenta propia unirse a las aves, a pesar de los intentos de la amazona por detenerla. Retrocedió con las patas traseras, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Riza, la yegua se metió con determinación en el agua. A su alrededor algunos hombres hablaban en vos alta, algunos reían, pero nadie, ni siquiera Jean se había dado cuenta de que Riza y su yegua de color dorado pálido estaban en el agua, adentrándose cada ves mas al ser arrastradas por la corriente.

-¡Jean!- le grito ella- ¡Jean! ¡Ayúdame!

Pero el estaba con todos los demás, atento a las conversaciones, y Riza se vio obligada a utilizar su látigo para que el caballo avanzara hacia delante, mientras el agua comenzaba a cubrirle los pies y a mojarle el bajo del pantalón. Pero como no lo hizo lo bastante rápido, el látigo golpeo el agua en lugar del caballo, que de todos modos se negaba a responder las exigencias. La ayuda llego inesperadamente en forma de un hombre a caballo que se lanzó al agua delante de ella, agarrando si ceremonia alguna las bridas de la yegua tan solo segundos antes de que la corriente se llevara la montura.

Preocupada solo por llegar a la orilla, Riza no presto atención a la apariencia del hombre, salvo para notar que su caballo era mas grande que el suyo y que el también era bastante fuerte como para quitarle las riendas de la mano y arrastrar a su yegua por el agua embarrada hasta llegar a tierra firme.

Apartada del resto de la gente que no dejaba de hablar, Riza recupero la voz.

-Gracias, oh gracias- le dijo, agarrándose a la perilla de la montura al tiempo que la yegua se echaba hacia adelante-. Gracias al cielo que por fin alguien me ha visto.

Su agradecimiento no fue bien interpretado.

-Si piensa que es la mejor manera de que se fijen en usted, señorita, recapacite- le soltó el hombre con antipatía-. La atención que ha captado ha sido en honro a sus locuras, en un futuro, trate de que la consideren por otras cosas.

Riza no era una persona que se quedara sin palabras muy a menudo, pero aquella grosería tan calculada la dejo sin aliento. Y para colmo de males, el hombre desmonto muchas mas deprecia que ella, mucho antes de que le diera tiempo de responder, la agarro con sus brazos fuertes y la plantó en el suelo con eficiencia.

-Me refería, señor, a mi petición de auxilio- le respondió en el mismo tono mientras se libraba de la mano que le ofrecía su ayuda-. Si hubiera planeado hacerme notar, como parece creer, no habría elegido tirarme al rió delante de los miembros mas destacados de la milicia, créame. No me disponía a llamar la atención. ¿Quiere que le quite alguna otra duda antes de marcharme?- sin mirarlo se sacudió el pantalón azul pálido, entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jean, que estaba desmontando e hizo el saludo militar y Riza vio que su rescatador también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

La gente se apartaba y, al tiempo que Riza se recuperaba de la impresión, el Furer pasó delante de ellos montado en su precioso caballo.

-Los caballos castrados son mejores para estas ocasiones, señorita, o eso me han dicho- dijo el militar-. Su caballo es una belleza, pero tal ves algo nervioso, ¿no le parece?

El furer, la gentileza personificada, destilaba una comprensión hacia la aflicción de Riza muy distinta ala brusquedad de su rescatador.

Sin embargo Riza no pudo deja que pasara la ocasión. Sin dejar de sonreír, le hecho una mirada altiva al hombre antes de contestar.

-Realmente es muy amable, Furer. Mi yegua es aún muy joven, sin embargo uno tendría que rebanarse los sesos para encontrar una excusa similar para otras formas de desconocimiento.

La intención de su cometario fue bien clara, y el hombre se quedo mirándola con cara de pocos amigos mientras el resto de los militares y el Furer se pusieron a reír.

Pero la mirada de Riza le había dado la información que ya sospechaba de sus modales imperiosos y su vos refinada. Parecía un hombre aferrado a sus ideas, extremadamente apuesto Tenia los ojos negros, las facciones bien definidas y la piel clara; que contrasta con la oscuridad de su cabello algo despeinado.

Cuando el Furor le hizo un gesto para que se acercara Riza se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado al pensar que parecía fuerte y ágil. El Furor seguía sonriendo.

-Como ve, Coronel Mustang, no es tanto lo que uno hace sino el modo de hacerlo. Espero más de usted si tengo la desgracia de caer al rió.

El coronel Mustang tuvo la gracia de reírse al tiempo que hacia una inclinación.

-Furer- dijo el- estoy seguro de que la luna se caería al rió antes que usted.

-Espero que tenga razón- acepto el Eligio y se volvió de nuevo hacia Riza-. Señorita Hawkeye, hay pocas mujeres que pueden mantener el tipo después de un susto tal. Espero que no nos deje.

Riza reconocía una orden cuando la oía.

-Le doy las gracias, Furor. No pido más que poder quedarme.

-Entonces quédese cerca, señorita y deje que alguno de mis hombre le enseñe a esa bonita yegua un par de cosas sobre la obediencia. Coronel Mustang, atienda a la dama.

El coronel Mustang hizo otro saludo al tiempo que el Furer se apartaba de nuevo en medio de la multitud, pero Riza no tenia intenciones de dejarse atender por aquella criatura incívica, por mucho que lo dijera el Furer. Se volvió hacia Jean Havoc, pero la vos que hablo a sus espaldas le llamo la atención.

-Señorita Hawkeye. La nieta del general Grumman. Vaya, vaya.

-Riza hablo volviendo un poco la cabeza.

-Y supongo que usted es uno de los militares preferidos del Furer, y que sabrá mucho de caballos. Quizás por eso es más amable con los caballos que con sus jinetes. Menos mal que no puedo decir lo mismo de todo los militares de por aquí.

-Señorita, si no recuerdo mal la tuve que sacar recientemente del rió delante de todos los presentes. No es su bonita yegua la que necesita lecciones, sino la caballista la que debe aprender a controlarse- en ese momento la yegua dorada estaba comiendo algo de la mano del coronel Mustang, dócil como un cordero-. Lo crea o no, eso es lo que el Furer le estaba diciendo.

Furiosa, se dio la vuelta al tiempo que Jean y dos de sus amigos se acercaban a ella y al ayudabas a escurrir un poco del agua de sus pantalones.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamo Riza con fastidio-. No hay nadie en Edmundo que hable con más sinceridad que el Furer. Si hubiera querido decir eso, lo habría dicho. El me ordena que permanezca junto al grupo y eso es lo que debo hacer. Le he dado las gracias por su ayuda, Coronel Mustang, pero ahora no tiene mas responsabilidades hacia mi, a pesar de lo que le haya dicho el Furer. Puede ir a practicar cortesías con su caballo.

-¡Riza!- la alarma de Jean Havoc le indico que sus modales rayaban al límite-. El caballero es Roy Mustang, Coronel del cuartel de ciudad del este y alquimista estatal. Lo trasfirieron a Central.

Antes de poder contestar otra repuesta cortante, Roy le tendió la mano a Jean y sonrió.

- Y usted, teniente Havoc, tampoco se queda atrás, he oído que últimamente ha hecho un muy buen servicio, ¿he oído bien?

Se echo a reír.

-Perfectamente- dijo Jean-. En otras palabras eh estado cumpliendo con lo que se espera de mi.

Pero Riza no estaba lista para ninguna señal de concordia. Le dio las gracias a sus dos amigos y se volvió hacia Jean para que la ayudara a montar aunque llegado el monto estaba tan distraído riéndose, que Roy se le adelanto y en dos pasos se planto delante de ella, la agarro de la cintura y la monto sobre el caballo como si fuera una niña.

Por un instante su visión del mundo se tambaleo cuando el le rozó el hombro y el cuello con la cabeza. Riza aspiro el olor almizclado de su piel y la firmaza sus manos debajo sus hombros. Y entonces, al momento siguiente, el mundo volvió a estar derecho, y Riza lo miraba ala cara, escudriñando esos ojos oscuros de mirada seria que a su ves la miraban fijamente, con desafió, tal ves un instante mas de lo necesario. Confundida por lo que vio allí, Riza pestañeo, tomo las riendas que el tenia en la mano y espero mientras Jean y el se despedían.

El grupo ya había comenzado a retirarse.

-Gracias Coronel Mustang- dijo con frialdad mientras observaba sus movimientos-. Creo que debería marcharse.

El no contesto a eso, sino que se acerco a su caballo y se monto de un salto. Al momento Roy iba al paso al lado de Riza; miro a Jean que estaba al otro lado y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a campo abierto, lejos del rió, Riza fingió recuperar la compostura, de modo que cualquiera de los que estaban con ella podrían haber dicho que parecía relajada. Aquello estaba sin embargo muy lejos de la verdad, y solo demostraba lo muy acostumbrada que estaba a fingir.

La humedad de su ropa había llegado a mojar la silla, que estaba caliente y pegajosa, y se le pegaba a los muslos; y la grupa de su yegua dorada estaba llena de barro. Pero peor que todo eso era la turbadora presencia de aquel que la había salvado de empaparse del todo, y cuya inescrutable expresión le impedía adivinar por que se había quedado a su lado, y si había sido por que quería o por que se lo habían ordenado. Aun sentía en la cintura la presión de sus manso, pero no pensaba decirle en modo alguno, ni siquiera llevándose la mano a la cintura con disimulo, que le haba causado el mas mínimo efecto.

Como el Furer había ordenado, Roy la llevo a donde estaba todo el mundo, para que se implicara más; pero eso no hizo sino aumentar mas el desasosiego de Riza. Cuando todos se hubieron reunido, se comunico que se serviría una merienda campestre.

En ese momento, Riza se retiro con sigilo para unirse a sus amistades que estaban en un extremo del grupo, mientras los más jóvenes se agrupaban para hablar entre ellos. Trato de no pensar en el incidente del rió y de ser afable con Jean, pero sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia y se desviaban hacia la figura cuya risa llena de frescura iba dirigida a un grupo de muchachas que parecían muy felices de su suerte.

La ropa de Riza estaba media seca ya. Muy pronto volvería a sentirse cómoda. De modo que fue hasta donde estaba su yegua atada a un árbol.

-¿Tienes las patas bien, bonita mía?- le susurró mientras observaba la grupa embarrada-. Hemos estado a punto de tener un accidente tu y yo, ¿verdad? ¿Te vas a calmar un poco esta tarde?

-Eso depende- dijo una vos a sus espaldas-, sobre todo de quien la monta.

Riza se negó a aceptar otra confrontación y se dispuso a examinarle las patas a la yegua. Roy lo hizo con mucha mas confianza en si mismo de la que mostraba ella, y en un instante se planto delante de Riza con la seguridad de un jinete experimentado. Tenía bonitas manos y Riza observo con renuente admiración la ternura con que sus dedos presionaban y comprobaban. Alzó la vista, y para sorpresa suya, comprobó que el la estaba observando con evidente humor, sabiendo que el progreso de sus manos había estado marcado con un interés que no era del todo objetivo. En contra de su voluntad, Riza se dio cuenta d e que no podía apartar su mirada de la suya.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el con suavidad-. La yegua sigue bien después del chapuzón en el rió, y su temperamento no tiene nada que un poco de adiestramiento no cure. Pero enséñele quien es la que manda- mientras hablaba su manso acariciaba le flanco satinado de la yegua, que parecía feliz con al sensación, y Riza sabia que sus palabras se referían tanto al animal como a ella misma-. Es una criatura hermosa, pero no para aficionados.

Al decir la ultima frase, el dejo de mirarla un momento y fue a fijarse en Jean Havoc, que desde donde estaba no habría podido oírlos, para volverse hacia ella de nuevo, a tiempo de ver la rabia que teñía sus mejillas.

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Y chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre les recuerdo que la historia se actualizara de lunes a viernes, espero sus comentarios, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: **Chicas, espero disculpen la demora que he tenido para subir los capítulos, pero desde el miércoles la pagina no me lo permitía por mucho que lo intente en el transcurso de estos días. Saben que trato de ser siempre responsable así que hoy van dos chap, y mañana irán otros dos y el miércoles también para llegar a lo normal, no les subo todos por que se que les seria mas complicado leerlos, espero me entiendan y que les guste, ciao.

**Capitulo 2:**

Si quería creer que Jean era su amante, aunque no lo fuera, a ella le parecía bien; eso la protegía de el, y de la insinuación de su mirada y de sus gestos que no habría podido interpretar de otro modo. Le molestaba tanto sentir aquel estremecimiento de emoción, como el claro intento de parte de el de coquetear con ella después de lo hostil que se había mostrado antes.

- No se preocupe de lo que necesita mi yegua- le dijo en tono seco-. Ni yo tampoco. Las dos nos la hemos apañado muy bien hasta ahora, así que no piense que su única demostración de arrojo hace que sea indispensable para nosotras. Creo que debería volver con sus compañeros y ver si puede ser útil de algún modo. Le deseo un buen día.

Se habría dado la vuelta y se habría alejado, pero el se adelanto y coloco un brazo a cada lado de la montura, aprisionándola entre el y la yegua.

-Ah, no, señorita- dijo sin levantar la vos-. Es la tercera ves que me ordena que me marche, creo. Solo hay un numero limitado de personas que me pueden dar ordenes, y usted nuca se encontrara entre ellas. Y lo que es mas, cuando el Furer me ordena que atienda a una dama, lo haré hasta que el me ordene lo contrario. Si tanto le disgusta la idea, entonces le ruego que se queje ante el. Ahora, señorita, prepárese para montar.

Y sin previo aviso la agarro de la cintura y la levanto en brazos.

Debería, por supuesto, haber estado preparada para ello, puesto que era un hombre de acción inmediata. Pero cosas rara, su turbadora proximidad, su negativa a dejarse dominar y su coraje la inmovilizaron momentáneamente. En ese momento su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que le produjo una sensación de alarma; pero en lugar de colocarla con descuido sobe la silla como había hecho anteriormente, la agarro con fuerza, impidiéndole que forcejeara de modo alguno.

-Usted para mi es un extraño, Coronel- le susurró ella-. Y me esta insultando. Mi abuelo se va a entera de esto.

Sin embargo, sabía que su abuelo no se enteraría de eso de labios suyos. Y si desde luego aquel extraño la estaba insultando, estaba consiguiendo acelerarle el ritmo cardiaco de la manea mas extraordinaria, con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación, y un desconsuelo que la hacia sentirse culpable de experimentar placer. ¿O seria rabia? De cualquier otro hombre habría esperado una reacción de desasosiego ante la mera mención del nombre de su abuelo. El general Grumman, un héroe en la milicia, y por supuesto de rango superior al de aquel hombre.

Pero su expresión no mostraba esa incredulidad.

-No, señorita. Creo que no.

Sintió su aliento rosándole la mejilla al hablar, y sabia que el le estaba permitiendo que sintiera su proximidad, del mismo modo en que un caballo tenia que acostumbrase a la cercanía de su amo. Sus labios no sonreían pero eran proporcionados, y su nariz, recta y lisa, guió los observadores ojos de Riza hacia los suyos, que brillaban de forma extraña; unos ojos negros, con pestañas oscuras y que sugerían que su edad debería ser mas de veinticinco años, por la experiencia que se reflejaba e ellos.

-Déjeme marchar, he dicho. ¡Por favor!

Al acercarse para sentarla en la silla, Riza vio una breve sonrisa en sus labios, que desapareció al momento. Entonces el tocó el látigo que llevaba ella.

-Este es para exhibición, no para uso- dijo con severidad-. Los sementales lo necesitan, las yeguas no.

Riza se sentía desde esa altura lo bastante segura como para aparentar despreocupación.

-¿Y los potrillos? ¿Y los castrados?

A sus labios asomo una breve sonrisa,, en el momento en que el reconoció el regreso de su coraje.

-Reacuérdeme en otro momento que le hable de los primeros. De los castrados se poco que pudiera servirle.

Y de nuevo los dos sabían que no estaban hablado de caballos.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

La tarde trascurrió con rapidez. El único que se fijo en su poco habitual silencio fue Jean, aunque no supo acertar al motivo de su mutismo.

-¿Te ha fastidiado caerte al rió, Riza? Es una pena que no te permitieran regresar a casa para cambiarte. Podrías haber regresado antes de que el Furer se diera cuenta.

Eso era cierto, puesto que su casa estaba a menos de un kilómetro de allí, un lugar conveniente para que su abuelo y su tía Marion vivieran.

La vida de los militares era dura, y su tía Marion, le había sugerido a su abuelo que se mudaran más cerca del cuartel. Además así ella podía dedicarse a su gran afición al teatro y a las representaciones.

Marion había contado ese día con la ayuda de Riza, pero entonces se había presentado Jean Havoc para pedir si podía llevarla a la expedición en el parque. Aunque ella pensaba que lo mejor seria que Havoc no se hiciera ilusiones con Riza, que con su belleza y sus contactos podía conseguir algo mejor.

El físico de Riza era sin duda algo de lo que su tía y su abuelo se enorgullecían. Tenía el cabello dorado y liso, los grandes ojos, de un hermoso color ámbar, la pestañas largas y lindos labios en forma de corazón que, que supiera su tía, no había probado todavía ningún hombre; tal ves un niño el día de navidad, pero un hombre no. Ni que decir tenia que Riza había suscitado mucho interés entre los jóvenes oficiales.

Muchas veces su abuelo había sido criticado por ser, según decían, demasiado blando con las exigencias de su nieta. A sus veintidós años, decían los mayores, lo mejor para Riza seria ser esposa y madre, dejar de lado las ilusiones románticas y que se casara con el mas conveniente, como trataban de hacer los demás.

Afortunadamente para Riza, su abuelo había ignorado esos consejos hasta ese momento, puesto que sabía mejor que nadie que el amor no se obliga, sino que nace libremente entre dos personas. Quizás por ese motivo, Grumman trataba de que su nieta no permaneciera demasiado tiempo cerca de su trabajo, ya que pensaba que las jóvenes bellas eran a menudo blanco de la atracción equivocada de los hombres. El Furer había tenido a menudo problemas en el pasado por las jóvenes que trabajaban en la milicia, ya que algunas habían perdido el honor y el corazón tan rápidamente que terminaba siendo un verdadero caos.

Aun así el Furer era bien consiente de la existencia de Riza Hawkeye y, por que le agradaba Grumman deseaba que su nieta estuviera cerca de ellos.

El poder tener acceso a la milicia sin dejarse llevar por su vértice le parecía a Riza muy agradable; sobre todo estando su casa tan convenientemente próxima, con su abuelo siempre cerca por si necesitara de su protección si el peligro era inminente. En mas de una ocasión había sido una herramienta muy eficiente que utilizar en contra de algún hombre, joven o viejo, que se desmotará demasiado atento hacia ella. Aunque los huéspedes entraban y salían a menudo de su casa, había por lo menos una docena de sitios en los que esconderse hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.

Y así, como de costumbre, Riza se refugio con su tía en la sala de costuras esperando encontrar a su abuelo allí, puesto de que a pesar de las negativas de Roy a amilanarse por la mención de su abuelo, a Riza no se le ocurría razón alguna para que el hombre se aventurara hasta allí para buscarla. Aun quedaba tiempo de ver como su tía se las había arreglado sin ella, y además no estaba lejos para ella y su amiga Gracia ir desde el parque hasta su casa.

Para fastidio de su tía, su sala de costuras no tenia un edifico separado de la casa, lo que según ella no le permitía concentrase como quisiera. Trabajaba confeccionando disfraces que Riza aun no sabia para que se utilizarían, pero sin embargo su creativo talento natural era a menudo utilizado por su tía que siempre necesitaba de buenas ideas para diseñar escenarios y disfraces para diferentes causas.

Ese día había encontrado un rincón relativamente pequeño donde examinar algunas de las suntuosas y fantásticas creaciones que estaba preparando para alguna mascarada que tendría lugar a finales de semana. Riza había ayudado a diseñar los vestidos y a elegir las telas y las joyas, también a construir los elaborados tocados y pelucas, puesto que todas las chicas que participaran en la mascarada tenían que tener una abundante cabellera rubia. Alzó una mascara y la sostuvo sobre un fino vestido verde mar pálido rematado con borlones dorados y ladeo la cabeza para ver el efecto.

-Pruébatelo- le pidió su tía-. Es la mejor manera de verlo.

-Eso no me va a servir de mucho de mucho, ¿verdad tía?

-Tal ves no, pero me servirá a mi.

Riza se fue tras un biombo y a los pocos minutos apareció para que la nuera su tía. Solo que para sorpresa suya no estaba sola, sino en compañía de Gracia y un joven militar que no conocía.

Riza no había tenido la intención de hacer eso, ya que no llevaba puesto nada mas que la ropa interior bajo le vestido, el cual ni siquiera estaba terminado, así que tan solo la mascara de pasta de papel que le cubría la cara oculto su repentino rubor mientras se tapaba el pecho con la tela. Y como solo había una manga, el otro brazo estaba desnudo.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse, el joven se marcho, pero su tía pareció no darse cuenta y comenzó a calcular el costo multiplicado por ocho, la cantidad de seda blanca y dorada que necesitaría y todos los demás adornos del vestido; por no hablar de lo tocados, las pelucas, las mascaras, los zapatos, las medias , los tridentes y otros accesorios multiplicado todo por ocho.

-Ponte el tocado, querida mía- le dijo Marion-. ¿Cuál es? ¿Este?

Tomo una creación que imitaba a un a concha cubierta de plata y la puso encima de la tela verdosa como queriendo emular las algas el mar. Entonces se la paso a Gracia, la amiga de su sobrina.

-Esto, no tía… Por favor…- protesto Riza.

Pero las dos echaron por tierra sus protestas y Gracia le coloco aquel tocado en la cabeza, que le empujaba la mascara y le impedía ver bien por los agujeros de los ojos. Mientras ella pensaba que era necesario arreglarlos antes de que fueran utilizados, oía los murmullos de aprobación de las mujeres.

- Debo irme- murmuro en el claustrofóbico espacio alrededor de su boca.-. Discúlpenme.

A ciegas se dio la vuelta, y entonces una mano la agarro del brazo antes de que chocara con la persona que había estado de pie detrás de ella; alguien cuya vos la llevo a retirarse la mascara, que al levantarla se le quedo enredada en el cabello y el tocado al tratar de ver quien la agarraba. La tela que le cubría el escote se le abrió cuando la soltó un momento para agarrarse el tocado, y rápidamente fue Gracia quien se la coloco de nuevo, pero no antes de que Riza viera la dirección de la mirada del hombre y el interés en sus ojeo.

-No es un día muy bueno para las ninfas acuáticas- susurro Roy soltándole el otro brazo y retrocediendo un paso para dejarla pasar.

Con toda la dignidad de la que pudo echar mano, Riza agarro rápidamente una tela roja que colgaba de un ropero y se cubrió para ocultarse de la mirada del militar.

-Este es el lugar de trabajo de mi tía, no un espectáculo.

Sonriendo, Roy se limito a mirarla a ella y a Marion.

-No pasa nada, querida mía- le explico Marion-. El coronel Mustang viene de parte del Furer. Necesita saber cuales serán las cosas que deberán llevar para la mascarada. No le eches al pobre hombre antes de que haya cumplido su misión.

Riza pasó junto a el echando humo y se oculto de nuevo detrás del biombo, colorada de vergüenza de que aquel hombre volviera a encontrarla en una situación desventajosa.

-No pasa nada, Riza- dijo Gracia- El coronel Mustang no ha visto nada- le susurró su amiga.

-¡Maldito sea!- exclamo Riza en vos baja mientras se retiraba el cabello de la cara-. Gracia, ayúdame a recogerme el cabello. Si… así esta mejor.

Su segunda salida de detrás el biombo fue, en parte, tan teatral como la primera. En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido de tela roja holgado que seria de su tía, formando un contraste con el dorado de su cabello algo desordenado.

Sorprendidos tanto por la transformación como por el puro impacto de su belleza, la conversación de los dos militares y su tía cesaron cuando ella se acerco, con la cabeza bien alta, y fue su tía la que hablo por fin.

-¡Que rápido que has cambiado, ninfa!- se hecho a reír.

Roy fue mas especifico.

-Como el agua y el fuego- murmuro.

Maes Hughes, el otro militar se aclaró la vos.

-¡Ejem! Si… bueno, sus diseños para la mascarada parecen estar bastante avanzados, señorita Grumman. Confiamos en que no divulgue nada de esto. La mascarada debe permanecer en secreto hasta que se ponga en escena.

-Lo entiendo muy bien, de mis labios no saldrá ni una palabra de la mascarada, se lo aseguro. Y como necesitan saber cuantas cosas son necesarias ¿Por qué no se vienen a cenar con nosotros el miércoles? Mi padre recibirá a algunos viejos amigos. ¿Tiene acompañante, coronel Mustang?

-No señorita, todavía no.

Roy les sonrió al ver las sonrisas del resto y Riza fue bien conciente de que, de no haber estado ella presente, tal ves se hubiera dicho lago mas sobre el tema. Pero su tía lo había invitado a cenar, lo cual significaba que sus dos refugios ya no eran seguros frente a su enemigo.

Marion estaba claramente esperando que su sobrina aprobara la invitación. La miro con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Elizabeth?- dijo ella.

La exasperación que asomo a sus ojos, aunque pasajera lo dijo todo.

-¿Así que aun no tiene una acompañante, coronel Mustang? Perfecto. Mi prima, Catherine estará acompañándonos mañana, y mi tía no sabia con quien emparejarla. Ahora el problema esta resuelto.

Roy hizo una graciosa inclinación.

-Gracias señorita Hawkeye. Estoy deseoso de conocer a la señorita Catherine. ¿Ella es…?

-Si, la hija el fallecido general Armstrong. La heredera- Riza estuvo segura de que aquello lo haría reaccionar-. Ahora si me disculpan.

Roy se aparto del grupo al mismo tiempo, claramente reacio a dejarla marchar, y avanzó a su lado, abriéndose paso entre los géneros y los accesorios. Por obra de algún extraño milagro llego a la puerta antes que ella.

Riza lo miro con fastidio.

-No necesito que me suba al caballo, coronel, muchas gracias. Lo he dejado en casa.

-¿Va a volver caminando? ¿Con eso?- indico el lindo vestido pero que sin duda no era el mas apropiado. Riza tomo un abrigo y se lo puso encima.

-¿Piensa salir con un abrigo, sabiendo el calor que hace fuera?.

-Mientras siga mirándome boquiabierto, si. Saldré con abrigo.

-¿Y si dejo de… mirarla con la boca abierta?- esbozó una sonrisa picara.

Ella suspiro ruidosamente y miro hacia donde estaba su tía y Gracias con Hughes.

-Vuelva a sus asuntos. Coronel, si me hace el favor, y déjeme con los míos. Esta en el sitio equivocado.

-Me acostumbraré- le dijo en tono suave-. Y tu también.

-No coronel, no lo creo. A ver que tal le va con Catherine.

-¿Y la señorita Catherine ira de agua o de fuego?

-Ira de luto- dijo con dulzura-. Que tenga un buen día, coronel.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya esta el segundo chap, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco el apoyo que nuevamente he recibido de parte de ustedes, eso no se los puedo pagar con nada.

Como siempre agradezco aso que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: De verdad que un millón de gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentirme muy contenta. Espero que la historia te guste, es mas relajada que la anterior, algo mas romántica, menos sufrimiento y mas peleas entre los protagonistas, pero así nos sirve para descansar a todas. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Gracias por el apoyo nuevamente, como ves las peleas van a ser algo común en la historia al igual que los celos, pero servirán para cambiar un poco, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris:** Gracias amiga por el apoyo, y si, en esta historia pelearan mucho pero ya veras, también los celos serán algo común. Espero que estés bien y en cuanto tenga tiempo habamos, nos leemos luego, y sobre la obra me fue genial, luego te cuento con lujo de detalles, ciao.

**Hanae:** Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Como ves, la relación será un poquito complicada, pero Roy se las arreglará. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos mañana. Ciao.

**Evinkuruga**: Bueno, gracias por el apoyo en esta adaptación. Y la verdad es que Roy será bastante arrogante y mandón en la historia, pero ya veras, Riza no se lo hará tan fácil. Gracias y nos leemos mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

A la pregunta de su abuelo de por que se había mostrado tan grosera hacia Roy Mustang esa tarde, Riza no había dado ninguna respuesta convincente salvo que el hombre no le caía bien.

El general Grumman concedió que la excusa era de lo mas pobre.

-Espero no ser tan desatento con aquellos que no me caen tan bien, querida, o no voy a estar mucho tiempo más en mi cargo. ¿Hay algo más aparte de eso?

Su abuelo era un hombre astuto, alto y elegante, de cabello canoso y una fama de justo que el permitía tener amistades con todas las facciones de la milicia.

-No abuelo, no hay nada mas.

-Es un gran militar. El Furer habla muy bien de el.

-Si, abuelo. Espero que a la prima Catherine le guste también.

-Entonces tal ves, llegado el momento, tu también podrías fingir que te importa.

-Si, abuelo, lo siento.

.Me gusta mas que el teniente Havoc, a pesar de que no tengo quejas sobre el.

-¡Abuelo!

-Bueno, ya tienes veintidós años, Riza, y no puedes estar quitándotelos de encima para siempre y lo sabes. Hay varios que…

-No… No, abuelo. Te ruego que no hagas tal cosa. Cuando vea al hombre que quiero me daré cuenta, y hasta el momento, Jean me sirve.

-¿De verdad? Entonces será mejor que empieces a buscar con un poco a de empeño, por que ya es hora de que trates de organizar tu futuro. Tal ves te estés mostrando un poco exigente, querida, ¿eh?- le toco la barbilla con un dedo.

-Si, abuelo, Supongo que si.

Tal vez exigente no habría sido la palabra que Riza habría aplicado a sus pensamientos acerca de los hombres y del matrimonio, aunque tenía que reconocer que estaban de algún modo idealizados. Como nunca haba estado enamorada, había contado hasta ese momento con la descripción que le habían dado sus amigas y estas se extraían mucho de lo que ellas pensaban acerca del amor. Sus amigas no eran la fuente más fidedigna pero era lo que había disponible. Consecuentemente ella pensaba que cuando ocurriera se daría cuenta, que reconocería al hombre cuando se presentara. Los hombres desagradables, presuntuosos y arrogantes no estaban en su lista de requerimientos. Y a pesar de todo ello no habría podido explicar por que si tan poco conveniente le resultaba, no podía dejar ni un segundo de pensar en Roy Mustang, ni por que su cara y su figura surgían en su mente con todo detalle.

Para su diversión, había oído los habituales rumores de que algunos hombres pensaban de que ella era difícil, sobre todo por que hasta el momento no había podido ceder a la amistad exclusiva de ningún hombre durante más de un par de semanas. Entre sus amistades había hombres y mujeres que la habían conocido desde niña, algunos de ellos ya tenían hijos, pero ella y unos cuantos mas disfrutaban de su estado de libertad relativa. Mientras los demás se ponían muy en serio a buscar pareja y a casarse, ella se contentaba con su trabajo y la admiración de algunos cuantos jóvenes, pero siempre desde lejos, a veces oponiendo a varios pero comprometiéndose con ninguno. Era un juego inofensivo el cual ella controlaba, muy parecido a las obras teatrales que su amigo escribía en las que los actores representaban un papel y después se quitaban el disfraz, se marchaban a casa y se dormían profundamente.

La repentina preocupación de su abuelo le resultaba irritante. Le sugería que tal ves el cesara de serle tan útil como le había sido hasta la fecha. También le sugería que reconocía en Roy Mustang a un hombre que podría estar preparado a considerar como nieto político si ella no le dejaba absolutamente claro que no era el hombre que estaba buscando. Y decir exactamente a quien estaba buscando resultaba difícil de explicar, por que mientras que ella y sus amigas aceptaban que su modales coquetos era perfectamente normales, ninguna de ella pensaba que la veleidocidad de un hombre fuera deseable. Un hombre debía ser constante, afectuoso y tierno, y ninguna de esa virtudes podía aplicarse a la persona de Roy Mustang, Coronel y alquimista estatal. Que el se quedara con sus logros y ella con sus ideas.

La casa del general Grumman era la más cercana al cuartel de Central, y a Riza le encantaba. Estaba situada al lado de un viejo monasterio construido hacia años y que había sido destruido por un incendio, ahora ese lugar era un lindo jardín que unía el cuartel militar con la casa del general Grumman.

La mayor parte del terreno del monasterio se podía ver desde la casa del General Grumman, proporcionándoles lo que parecía una entrada al paraíso según Riza.

La casa sin embargo esta construida en suave ladrillos de color claro y su abuelo había construido un salón para banquetes en el jardín, para complacer a Marion, y fue allí al día siguiente cuando Riza y Gracia se enteraron de que Catherine había llegado. La pequeña habitación octagonal estaba situada en un rincón al que se llegaba por un pavimento que quedaba a un nivel por encima del jardín, lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para que se quitaran los mandiles y los tiraran a las escaleras antes de saludar a la recién llegada.

Había esperado ver algún cambio en Catherine, puesto que la ultima ves que la había visto, en una de las pocas frecuentes visitas de su padre casa de su abuelo, esta tenia diez años. El padre de Catherine había muerto hacia poco por lo que ella había estado al cuidada de una tía.

Consecuentemente el asombro que sintieron ambas jóvenes al verse fue ingeniosamente disimulado por parte de Riza, aunque en el caso de Catherine no tanto.

-Oh!- susurro-. Oh…yo…esto… ¿Señorita Elizabeth?

Catherine miraba a Riza y a Gracia. Aunque era un año mayor que Riza seguía siendo tremendamente tímida, y en ese momento retorcía entre los dedos un pañuelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Desconcertada, Marion echo un brazo sobre los hombros de su huésped en gesto maternal

-Llámala Riza- le susurro con amabilidad- y puedes llamarnos a todos por nuestro nombres de pila, siéntete como en casa. Mi padre llegara mas tarde.

Ese anuncio no provoco la deliciosa anticipación que pretendía, puesto que la joven parecía dispuesta a echar a correr antes que encontrarse con el general.

Riza sintió lastima por ella y le sonrió con los brazos extendidos

-Prima, bienvenida a casa. Debes de estar cansada después de un viaje desde tan lejos.

-Si- susurro Catherine, mirando las paredes con bellos cuadros y las molduras de escayola -. Que bien y que tranquilo se esta aquí. Recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba antes, cuando era niña.

-Bueno- dijo Marion adelantándose hasta la escalera de roble-. Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces, y a hora eres una mujer independiente, de medios, libre para hacer lo que se le antoje. Serás nuestra invitada durante todo el tiempo que quieres quedarte.

No se produjo la correspondiente expresión de contento al escuchar las palabras de Marion. Al contrario, la mera idea de tener que tomar sus propias decisiones era aparentemente algo que no le apetecía hacer. Cuando el general Armstrong falleció, le había dejado a Catherine y a su hermano toda su fortuna.

-¿Has venido con alguna compañía?-le pregunto Riza-. Si no es así, Gracia y yo trataremos de que te sientas cómoda. Gracia es muy buena con peinados y todas esas cosas. Vamos, te llevare a tu cuarto, cuando llegue mi abuelo el se encargara de que te suban el equipaje.

El atuendo de luto de Catherine era el esperado, dadas las circunstancias, pero aun así era demasiado poco llamativo, pensó Marion.

Su figura quedaba escondida bajo una capa suelta cerrada desde el cuello hasta el bajo. El cabello quedaba oculto bajo una capucha negra que le caía por la espalda, pero el poco cabello rubio que asomaba por delante parecía tan hermoso como el de Riza.

Después del reproche de su abuelo el día anterior, Riza ejercito toda su amabilidad hacia su prima, sabiendo muy poco de la experiencia pasada que había llevado a Catherine a permanecer dentro de su cascaron. Para una joven de su edad era demasiado corta en palabras, y siendo una heredera le iba a costar protegerse de los casa fortunas que abundaban por todas partes. Riza había logrado mantener alejados a los pretendientes gracias a la proximidad de su abuelo y a su carácter; Catherine no lo conseguiría sin un poco de ayuda. Sin embargo en su lista de invitados para el domingo, Riza y su tía habían emparejado a aquella tímida joven con Roy Mustang que tal ves, dado lo poco que sabían de el, fuera uno de eso tiburones de los que una tenia que protegerse. Por otra parte tal ves se convinieran a la perfección. Cosa rara, la idea había perdido atractivo para Riza.

Después de ayudar a Catherine a sacar de la maleta sus pertenencias, Riza la llevó a hacer un recorrido por la casa, pensando que así Catherine se sentiría más a gusto allí. El interior de la casa Catherine lo recordaba muy bien, pero fuera, el extenso jardín había sido dividido en una serie de otros mas pequeños separados por altos setos, muros emparados y barandales de piedra, senderos y árboles. El salón de banquetes también era nuevo para ella.

Riza abrió las puertas dobles para revelar una sala de suelo pulido con ventanas en las ocho paredes que la conformaban. En el centro del salón había una mesa redonda de mármol.

-Para los banquetes- dijo Riza- Aquí serviremos algunas de las cosas, tía Marion me tiene ayudándola en la cocina. Vendremos aquí a terminar el ultimo plato y probaremos los dulces mientras se prepara el salón.

-¿Esta noche?

-No, mañana por la noche. Van a venir unos veinte invitados a la cena. ¿No te lo ha dicho tía Marion?

Catherine se quedó pálida.

-¿Invitados? Oh, Dios mió- se llevo la mano a la boca-. Tal vez deba quedarme en mi habitación. Estoy de luto, recuérdalo.

-Catherine…- Riza tiro de ella para que se sentara en un banco de piedra-, el que estés de luto no quiere decir que debas evitar a la gente. Han pasado casi siete meses desde que tu padre falleció. ¿Crees que a el le gustaría verte así?

-Creo que no.

- Entonces puedes ir de negro el tiempo que desees, pero el general Armstrong no habría querido que pasaras tanto tiempo encerrada,¿no crees? Después de todo el era un hombre el que le gustaba disfrutar la vida.

Catherine asintió pero aun así no parecía completamente convencida.

-Tu padre era un hombre notable. Estuvo en el servicio secreto de la milicia, era un erudito y era apuesto y gallardo y los amaba mucho a tu madre y a ustedes. No era el tipo de hombre que quisiera que su hija se ocultara cuando tiene la oportunidad de conocer gente. El abuelo y tía Mariano también estarán presentes. Cuidaremos de ti.

Catherine que se había estado mirando las manos hasta ese momento, suspiro y se quedo mirando por la ventana.

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Bueno, tu estas tan acostumbrada a ello. Sabes que decir y eres tan bella y tan elegante y tan…

-¡Bobadas! Algunas de las mujeres mas elegantes no son grandes bellezas y algunas belleza tienen muy poca gracia. Todo el mundo tiene por lo menos una característica buena, y tu tienes varias, Catherine.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro que si, el secreto es sacarles el mayor partido, ¿quieres que te ayude? Puedo si me dejas. Gracia y yo podemos arreglarte un poco y también buscarte algo más bonito para que te pongas.

-¿Algo negro?

-Si, negro pero mas favorecedor. ¿Te parece?

Finalmente Catherine sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y me dirás también lo que tengo que decir?

-Bueno, eso- dijo Riza- tal ves nos lleve un poco mas, pero desde luego podría intentarlo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es sonreír.

-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del tercer chap y espero les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las que hayan leído y espero no se vuelva a repetir el inconveniente de la page. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: **

Cuando el general Grumman había llegado a la casa a media tarde, la transformación ya había empezado, y la joven rubia y anticuada que Marion había saludado no era la misma que en ese momento saludaba graciosamente el general, aunque el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para parecer tranquila le dejo sin saber que decir. Entre Riza y Gracia habían hecho milagros. Le habían arreglado el cabello, la habían maquillado un poco y la habían animado a sentirse más segura de si misma. Incluso esos pequeños cambios había sido suficientes para destacar el hermoso rostro de Catherine, pero lo que más destacaba de ella era su sonrisa. En cuanto empezaba a mostrar su radiante sonrisa, no había razón para que no lo hiciera mas a menudo, le había dicho Riza.

Bajo el feo vestido que llevaba puesto, su figura era tan torneada como la de las demás mujeres de su edad; pero como no sabia que hacer con las manos tal ves resultaba un conjunto un poco torpe. Pero cuando se probó el vestido de Riza, entonces una nueva Catherine comenzó a emerger.

Enseñarle como debía moverse con confianza no produjo resultados tan inmediatos, ya que había que librase de años de tensiones y complejos, hábitos nerviosos y torpezas que eras mejor no mencionar por miedo a que se volvieran mas pronunciadas. De modo que Riza le aconsejo que escuchare en lugar de hablar.

- Es muy fácil- le dijo Riza-. Los hombres hablaran de si mismos hasta que la luna se ponga azul- Solo tendrás que asentir y ellos ni se fijaran en que no has dicho ni palabra. No puedes fallar. Son todos iguales. Solo sonríeles, y ellos harán el resto.

Catherine no reconoció el cinismo, ya que nunca había sentido la necesidad urgente de expresarse en ninguna manera en particular, así que el consejo le resultaba conveniente.

S había fijado en el edificio que se levantada al otro lado del muro y había preguntado si allí era donde trabajaba el general Grumman.

- Si- le dijo Riza-. Aunque las oficinas de mi abuelo están en el ala posterior, no lejos del campo que usan pare entrenar. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?- pregunto al notar el interés de Catherine.

-Bueno… esto, ¿no crees quesera una intromisión?

Riza se hecho a reír.

-Tal ves nos encontremos a algún oficial. Vamos, presumamos de la nueva Catherine.

El cuartel en si dominaba un área extensa del margen del rió, desplegándose hacia atrás, los olores de los ladrillos se mezclaban alegremente con los relucientes cristales de las ventanas que reflejaban los rayos del sol, y los dibujos que adornaban cada centímetro de la fachada siempre encantaban a Riza. Pero Catherine estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con la mirada cualquier señal de vida como para disfrutar de todo ello. En un día de lluvia, le decía Riza, uno podía dar la vuelta al magnifico jardín bajo el pasillo cubierto de enredaderas que encerraba los cuatro flancos, pero Catherine seguía inquieta.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- le susurro nerviosa.

-Vienen del campo de entrenamiento, que esta en la parte trasera. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?

-Esto… habrá gente.

-Estarán demasiado ocupados observando a los militares como para vernos a nosotros.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba bordeando casi todo el edificio. Accedieron a el a través de una entrada rematada con un arco por un pasillo poco iluminado, donde el ruido repentino y los gritos de los hombres se hicieron mas fuertes; y Riza sintió la resistencia de Catherine cuando esta le tiro del brazo, echándose hacia atrás. Entonces se coloco detrás de Catherine y la empujo suavemente, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Las dos mujeres accedieron al espacio donde había varios militares y algunas mujeres observando y animando a los militares.

Mientras buscaba un sitio, Riza iba asintiendo a las caras conicidad que veía. Hasta que no centro todo su atención en los participantes de aquel duelo de practica no se dio cuanta de que estaba muy cerca de Roy Mustang, que parecía muy concentrado y cuyos habilidades consiguieron que el marcador subiera a su favor.

Instintivamente, se retiro un poco, deseando no haber ido hasta allí, y al mismo tiempo fascinada por su fuerza y agilidad, por la facilidad con la que parecía rechazar lo ataques de su oponente, por su rapidez y precisión. Pasado un rato, cuando los militares tuvieron un descanso, Catherine pareció turbarse.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos, Riza? – le susurro.

El nombre se pronuncio en un momento de silencio. Roy se dio la vuelta, las miro y se acerco a la barrera done estaba ellas, apoyando las manos justo delante de Riza.

-La señorita Hawkeye y la señorita Armstrong. Bienvenida a Central señorita- le dijo a Catherine.

Su elogio, pensaba Riza, debía de haber sido practicado muchas veces, aunque afortunadamente Catherine no se daría cuenta de ello.

Pero su modo de mirar a Riza con los ojos entrecerrados era un gesto mucho mas desafiante, y su saludo personal hacia ella no fue mas que un: "Disfrute el desafió señorita", lo cual Riza estuvo segura de que no significaba lo que Catherine pensaba que significaba.

No le dio tiempo a encontrar una respuesta, ya que Roy la dejo enseguida, volviendo al centro donde lo esperaba su contrincante, mientras Riza se debatía en hacer una salida rápida y digna o quedarse, con la esperanza de fastidiarlo.

Fue la sorprendente repuesta de Catherine al saludo, previsiblemente retasada por su nerviosismo, lo que decidió el camino a tomar.

-Gracias, Roy- le dijo aunque este ya estaba de espaldas.

-¿Cómo?- le susurró Riza, mirando a su invitada con asombro-. ¿Lo conoces?

Catherine asintió.

- Mi padre lo invitaba a menudo a casa antes de que el se marchara al este. Hace un año más o menos que no lo veo. Siempre es tan educado, pero yo nunca se que decirle.

Para ser alguien a quien no se le ocurría nada que decir, eso era más de lo que había dicho desde que había llegado. Lo cual, pensaba Riza, significaba o bien que Roy provocaba algún interés en el tímido corazoncito de su prima o que sus propios esfuerzos ya estaban dando fruto. Aunque esa posibilidad le resultaba algo remota, después de tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y los visitaba a menudo?- insistió Riza mientras lo observaba.

-Bastante, Alex y el solían entrenar juntos, jugaban al ajedrez y hababan de caballos, se le dan muy bien.

Riza se quedo en silencio, sorprendida tanto por el golpeteo de su corazón como por lo que acababa de enterarse. ¿Habría fingido que no conocía a su prima? ¿O acaso no había fingido nada? Recordó sus palabras cuando le había dicho que estaba deseoso de conocer a Catherine.

Por supuesto, a ella ni se le había ocurrido pensar que podrían conocerse de antes. ¿Entonces, cual habría sido el verdadero propósito de sus visitas a casa del padre de Catherine?

-¿Tu casa esta cerca de la del coronel Mustang?

La contestación de Catherine fue acompañada de una expresión que le sugería que Riza debía de haber sabido la respuesta.

-Claro que si, su padre y el mió eran muy amigos cuando eran jóvenes.

La sorpresa que tan claramente se reflejo en los preciosos ojos de Riza fue percibida por el militar que estaba al otro lado del campo y cuyo pensamiento no estaba de todo en el juego. Sus ojos de mirada intensa la estudiaron como un cazador que estudia a un cervatillo, mientras su compañero de combate le gritaba.

-¡Segundo punto!

-No, primero- se dijo Roy entre dientes mientras intentaba concentrarse.

La vez siguiente que tuvo la oportunidad de mirar, ambas jóvenes habían desaparecido.

-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

El impacto total de lo que estaba pasando empezó a tomar forma hacia el fin del día, cuando Riza se sentía demasiado confusa como para dormir. Catherine y ella habían regresado dando un paseo, pasando por los jardines del monasterio para ver los rosales que habían crecido desordenadamente, los lirios cargados de capullos, la ruda y las demás plantas que poblaban el jardín. Era un lugar mágico donde, incluso entonces, aun se dibujaban los contornos de los arriates, dándole a Catherine un tema de conversación para la cena cunado Marion les pregunto donde habían estado. Así Riza no tuvo que contestarle, ya que su pensamiento estaba lejos, en otro sitio.

Al tiempo que el atardecer del verano daba paso a la noche, busco una excusa para estar sola, para caminar por el camino elevado hasta el salón de banquetes y comprobar que las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas. La luz plateada de la luna iluminaba el camino y el naranjal, delineando las ruinas del monasterio y colándose por el alto ventanal hasta iluminar el alto muro del cuartel. Se quedo mirando hacia el jardín por donde había paseado antes con su prima… Pero un movimiento entre las sombras de los árboles le llamo la atención. Un hombre cruzo la puerta del jardín desde el cuartel, dejándola ligeramente entreabierta, y avanzó despacio y con cuidado hasta parase bajo un árbol de tronco leñoso. Riza solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces, pero no había duda de a quien pertenecía esa figura de movimientos ágiles y porte altivo. Sin duda era Roy Mustang. Estaba segura de ello.

Había esperado no mas de dos minutos cuando otra figura cruzó la puerta, una mujer, que miro a su alrededor con vacilación. Roy no hizo ningún intento de mostrarse, ni tuvo prisa por saludar o abrasar a la mujer. Ella busco un poco con la mirada y entonces lo vio, pero no se oyó ninguna risa ahogada por los besos, sino tan solo unas manos que se adelantaban despacio hasta unirse, indicando, le parecía a Riza, o bien una primera cita o bien una ultima. Se quedaron así hablando, el con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella, ella poniéndole de tanto en tanto la mano en el pecho, o en los labios brevemente.

Desde donde se encontraba, Riza se llevó la mano al pecho para apaciguar los golpes en su interior, para apaciguar las primeras y amargas punzadas de celos, tan extrañas a ella que no pudo reconocerlas como tales. Pensó que tal ves fuera remordimiento, o algo parecido a ello, diciéndose que aquel hombre y su mujer a ella no le importaban nada de nada. Menos que nada.

"¿Tiene acompañante, coronel Mustang?", recordó las palabras de tía Marion.

"No señor, aun no", había respondido el.

¿Entonces que era aquello? ¿Un intento de tenerla, o de librarse de ella? Era un conquistador. Los padres de Catherine seguramente lo habían invitado a entrar a su casa en calidad de posible pretendiente para su hija. ¿Pero, y a ella que el importaba todo aquello?

La pareja se estaba separando. La mujer se preparaba para marcharse, y se apartaba de el con las manos estiradas, hasta que dejaron de tocarse. Ella estaba llorando. Rápidamente el dio un paso hacia ella, la agarro por los hombros y tiro de ella con fuerza. Su beso fue breve y brusco, y la soltó rápidamente arrancando un leve gemido de su garganta que alcanzó los iodos de Riza y le traspasó el corazón. Se agarro a la pared, observando a la mujer que se recogía la falda y echaba a correr hacia la puerta, dejándola abierta tras de si.

Nauseabunda y mareada del impacto de un beso que no había sido para ella, Riza se quedo clavada en el sitio, con la vista fija en las espaldas del hombre al que había tratado de ahuyentar con su frialdad, llamándolo con el pensamiento para que se diera la vuelta y fuera donde ella estaba, aquella noche suave y llena de sombras. Pero el no se movió.

Alguien la llamo desde la casa, era su abuelo, que gritaba su nombre en vos alta.

-¡Riza! ¡Ven ahora! ¡Riza, se hace tarde!

-Si, abuelo.

Como suponía que haría, Roy se volvió hacia el alto muro que tenia detrás, donde el salón de banquetes estaba construido en un rincón. No podía salir sin que el la viera, y su cabello rubio y desgraciadamente suelto, le daría su ubicación exacta. Así que, de mala gana, cerro las puertas ruidosamente y salio a la luz e la luna. Si iba a dejarse ver, entonces lo haría con aplomo. No miro hacia los jardines que estaban mas abajo al echar a andar para encontrarse con su abuelo.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo alegremente.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------

El reflejo en el bruñido espejo de bronce mantenía en constaste aquella silenciosa conversación con los ojos ámbar, y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana con la suave brisa nocturna apenas arrojaban luz sobre los mensajes confusos y profundos que se negaban a desenredarse. Lo que Riza tenía ya claro, después de su reacción al encuentro secreto del jardín, era que se había precipitado en dirección contraria en sus intentos de hacer más atractiva a Catherine. Incluso para sus adentros apenas podía fingir que lo había hecho por el bien de Catherine, puesto que en algún rincón de su subconsciente había estado la posibilidad de que una joven dama de fortuna seria el mayor interés para el hombre que se había comportado con tanta familiaridad hacia ella.. Entonces le había parecido imperativo encontrar el modo de librarse de el o al menos de mantenerlo a una distancia mas manejable.

Pero en lo mas profundo de su ser había desarrollado una renuencia a excluir a aquel hombre con el mismo empeño con el que lo había estado haciendo, sobre todo por que de repente había una posibilidad muy real de que el viera a Catherine con otros ojos. Sus padres lo habían aceptado, y sin duda la misma Catherine estaba impresionada con sus logros. Otra mas relajada e interesante reunión de los dos podría ser suficiente, y ella misma habría contribuido a que así fuera.

Sin embargo no era capas de que aquel hombre terminara de gustarle. Era demasiado agresivo, demasiado experimentado para ella, seguramente promiscuo y de sobra presuntuoso. Y grosero. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle a ella con tanto descaro cuando, a pesar de su negativa, había otra mujer? Sin duda habría tenido una larga lista de amantes, de las cuales renegaría cuando le resultara conveniente. Pues bien, ya que Catherine era una rica heredera, lo mas conveniente seria que el le hiciera una proposición. Un hombre como el apreciaría mas la riquezas de su prima que a la nieta de un general.

Se levantó la manga de la camisa para ver de nuevo la marca que sus dedos le habían dejado en el brazo. Estaban allí, como una fila de manchas de mora. La acaricio preguntándose que parte de ella habría visto el día anterior que no hubieran visto los otros tres. Despacio, cerró los ojos, experimentando el impacto de su beso apasionado y breve sobre sus labios. ¿Cómo seria? Algo en sus entrañas comenzó a palpitar y a derretirse.

Sintiéndose culpable, se cruzó de brazos y cruzó de puntillas el suelo de madera de su dormitorio, para tumbarse en la cama, llena de aquel extraño deseo, viéndolo de nuevo en le jardín bañado por la luz de la luna cuando se había dado la vuelta para mirar. No, aquello no podía ser lo que llamaban enamorarse; aquello era confuso y doloroso, y nada de lo que sentía la hacia feliz. En la oscuridad, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo vio en le campo de entrenamiento, vio su mirada de apreciación ante la nueva imagen de Catherine, vio sus manos sobre la grupa de su yegua, el control sobre su caballo. Sus palabras atrevidas y su mirada la habían turbado de rabia y emoción como ningún otro hombre había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella no se equivocaba. Aquel no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Que Catherine se quedara con el.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Aquella decisión alimentada por Riza hasta que se quedo dormida, había desaparecido por completo cuando se levanto, lo cual quería decir que tenia que reconstruir el razonamiento desde el principio desde el para establecer la razón por la cual Roy podría haber ocupado su pensamiento, lo cual a la luz del día, resultaba difícil.

Otro turbador adelanto era que, de la noche a la mañana, Catherine había aprendido a sonreír. Riza sospechaba que había estado practicando delante del espejo, pero aquel nuevo gesto se inicio durante le desayuno y a lo largo de todo el día a intervalos; de modo que cuando las dos terminaron de dar los últimos detalles al banquete, Riza se vio obligada a concluir que Catherine se sentía feliz.

Y no era que Riza tuviera objeción alguna, como tal de que Catherine fuera feliz, una solo una reserva de que la razón oculta solo podía ser una: Roy Mustang. Después de un año o mas, Catherine se alegraba de poder relacionarse de nuevo.

Incluso Marion lo noto.

-Con esa sonrisa deslumbrara a los hombres- le dijo a Riza-. Le estarán escribiendo notas antes de que termine la semana.

Riza se retiro para ver el efecto de la hiedra entrelazada con las rosas que colgaban sobre los paneles de roble del salón- Esta aprendiendo mucho mas deprecia de lo que hubiera esperado- dijo con la cabeza ladeada- ¿Están todas colocadas la mismo nivel?

-Mas o menos. Creo que sin embargo, querida, que deberemos cuidar aun de ella.

El alivio de su tía de saber que habría un invitado extra para ser el acompañante de Catherine aumentó cuando se entero de que los dos se conocían ya, y a partir de aquel momento, ninguna instrucción careció de los detalles que aseguraran de que Catherine y Roy fueran contemplados como un pareja. De lo cual quedaba bien claro que su abuelo no le había dado ninguna importancia. Conociendo la habilidad de su tía para ver posibles pretendientes, incluso antes de que aparecieran, Riza sintió un gran alivio.

----------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------

Aunque jamás había contemplado a Jean Havoc como un pretendiente serio a la mano de Riza, Jean si que se tenia como tal, y fue por lo tanto uno de posprimeros invitados en llegar a la cena, llevando un regalo para su anfitriona, que constituía un pequeño colgante con un candado de plata con su llave. Un símbolo le dijo a ella, de que el la protegía como a su joya mas preciada.

Riza sonrió con cortesía y no dijo nada para contradecir sus palabras, puesto que era precisamente ese aspecto de la compañía de Jean lo que le había hecho destacar entre otros jóvenes militares. Era alto, bien formado, guapo, afable, correcto y totalmente de confianza, como exigía su trabajo. La protección no era solo su profesión, sino también parte de su atractivo, ¿si ella no podía estar a buen recaudo con Jean, con quien lo estaría? Naturalmente, su descuido el día de la caída había sido algo poco común en el, pero Riza no podía culparlo por eso. Aquel hombre de cabello rubio y sonrisa agradable, le ofreció el brazo mientras con pericia examinaba la seguridad del corpiño rosa pálido que rozaba la turgencia de sus pechos con un poco de encaje blanco.

-Jean- le dijo-. Quiero que conozcas a nuestra invitada. Es tremendamente tímida. ¿Querrías hablar con ella?

Catherine murmuró un saludo con los ojos bajos, mientras Jean, al tiempo que respondía con una inclinación de cabeza a la figura vestida de negro, pensaba que no podía ser mas distinta de Riza. Incluso, con el vestido negro la timidez de Catherine había sido sustituida por una vulnerabilidad a la que Jean respondió de inmediato; su cabello rubio había sido recogido con cuidado para dejar despejado su bonito rostro. Lucia de maravillas.

La respuesta de Jean a la presentación de Catherine fue incluso mas inmediata.

-¿La hija del general Armstrong?- sonrió-. Vaya, señorita, llevo admirando las obras de su padre de su fallecido padre desde que era si de alto- puso la mano a la altura de su cintura-. E incluso lo conocí durante los últimos años. ¿Le gustaría hablarme de el?

Sus dedos grandes asieron con entusiasmo los otros tembloroso de la muchacha, y Catherine se vio obligada a abandonar los consejos de Riza en cuanto a las sonrisas para ponerse a hablar de su padre. Era una buen práctica, pero no exactamente lo que Marion tenia en mente.

Había comenzado a sonar un bonita música, y los invitados estaban accediendo aun lado de la sala, añadiendo a la música los sonidos de las risas y las conversaciones que se perdían entre las vigas de roble del techo.

Mientras charlaba, Riza sentía el efecto de unos ojos a su espalda que la obligaron a darse la vuelta despacio y a dejarse llevar, como un pez atrapado en una red.

Aunque Roy formaba parte de un grupo que había llegado recientemente, el no participaba en la conversaron, solo que dirigía su mirada de ojos entrecerrados hacia Riza, y la clavo en la suya cuando esta se dio la vuelta, instándola a que se acercara y le diera la bienvenida; a que se negara a la descortesía.

Ella levanto la barbilla y avanzó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los suyos; sin embargo, cuando estuvo delante de el, su sonrisa no fue de bienvenida, como había sido para los demás.

-Su tía me ha dado la bienvenida- le dijo el en vos baja.

-Por supuesto- dijo Riza-. Ella no vería razón para hacer otra cosa.

El corazón le latía con fuerza bajo el recto corpiño rosado, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

-¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Ve razón alguna para no seguir su ejemplo?

-Veo varias razones, coronel, pero no se preocupe por ellas. No puedo ser la primera mujer que le ha tomado antipatía. Aunque tal ves si.

El miro a su alrededor como si buscara un ejemplo que darle, pero solo vio a Catherine.

- Ah, la señorita Catherine. ¿Ha siso usted el artífice de la transformación, o acaso ya había comenzando? Muy notable. Y esta aprendiendo a hablar, también, según veo. Vaya, vaya…

Viniendo de otra persona, tal ves Riza habría sonreído al oír el sarcasmo; pero una mezcla de orgullo y protección ahogo su risa.

-No sabia-continuo Roza- que se conocieran. Me a contado que es amigo de su hermano.

- ¿Es eso lo único que le dijo?

Su pregunta le hizo reflexionar sobre como podría enterarse de mas cosas sin dejar al descubierto el interés. Gracias a Dios no dijo nada por la llegada de unas señoras que la acapararon. Pero cuando se marcharon Roy aun seguía de pie frente a ella.

-Se supone que debo acompañarlo hasta donde esta mi prima. ¿Haría el favor de venir, coronel?

-Con mucho gusto- dijo el sonriendo-. Estoy deseoso.

Por alguna razón habría preferido que el mostrara cierta renuencia. Pero le quedaba el tiempo suficiente antes de dirigirse a la mesa así que decidió presentar a Roy y a su prima aunque pensaba que era lo mas absurdo que hubiera hecho en su vida, luego observaba cono un halcón como los ojos de Roy le sonreían y se paseaban con aprobación y divertidos sobre la nueva imagen de Catherine. Llegado ese momento, el efecto de la conversaron y el calor del salón había provocado un rubor de lo mas atractivo en las mejillas de su prima y un brillo expresivo en sus ojos; aunque ella bajaba la mirada con modestia. Esa demostración de placer mutuo entre Roy y Catherine no dejo dudar a Riza de que el pan de su tía Marion estaba progresando como ella habría deseado.

Jean agarro a Riza del brazo para llevarla a un lado, notando la dirección de su interés.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que era tímida- le dijo el.

Riza parecía confusa.

-¿Te ha hablado de su padre?

-Solo un poco- respondió Jean-. Sobre todo ha estado hablando de Mustang.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, Riza trato de evitar mirar a Catherine y a Roy, pero sus ojos curiosos pudieren mas que ella, y sus miradas disimuladas entre bocado y bocado le iban dando retazos de información en cuanto a la receptividad de Catherine a las atenciones de Roy. Sin embargo también se requirió de la atención de Roy desde otras partes, puesto que en la mesa de mas de veinte invitados había un ambiente alegría y distendido y Roy era un excelente conversador. Riza tendría que haber estado ciega para no ver como las mujeres, tanto jóvenes como mayores, resplandecía cuando el les hablaba, instándola ese comportamiento a recordar los modales incívicos que había mostrado cuando la saco del rió, y su familiaridad consiguiente. Incluso sabiendo de quien era nieta.

Con renovada asiduidad renovó su atención al otro lado de la mesa y en su pareja, complaciéndose todo lo posible de lo infalible de los buenos modales de Jean y de la conversaron de sus amigos, sin poder evitar destacar la vos sonora de Roy Mustang.

Al final de los dos platos, los invitados fueron conducidos al jardín donde las puertas dobles del salón de banquete estaban abiertas de par en par para recibir el pausado cortejo de invitados. Allí había expuesta una sorprendente selección de dulces y confites en pequeñas bandejas.

A propósito Riza se mantuvo a cierta distancia de Roy mientras este charlaba con muchos de los invitados, riéndose de sus bromas y escuchando sus opiniones, no apartándose en ningún momento de Jean. Desde allí podía señalarle a Roy que no tenía deseo alguno de estar en su compañía. Su tía sin embargo ya haba empezado a vacilar en ese punto.

-¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!- le susurró a Riza al oído.

-¿Decirte el que, tía?- dijo con natural inocencia, aunque en ese caso sabia a que se refería su pariente.

- Que era tan encantador… Y tan listo. De haber sabido yo que era prácticamente un héroe en el Este lo habría puesto como pareja tuya en lugar de sentarte con el teniente Havoc. ¿Es el coronel Mustang el que te ayudo a salir del rió?

Riza dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia donde el estaba, en ese momento leía con atención una nota que le había pasado alguno de los invitados.

-Creo querida, que deberías mostrarte más agradable con el coronel Mustang. Es un desperdicio que este con tu prima.

-Preferiría que representara el papel por el cual lo has invitado a venir- contesto Riza- Yo pienso que el desperdicio es que Catherine este con el.

Pero Marion no le hizo mucho caso.

-No seas difícil, querida mía. ¡Vamos!- se acero al grupo en el que estaba Roy para animarlos a que hablaran.

- Me alegra que haya podido venir esta noche, coronel Mustang- le dijo Marion con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras Riza hacia todo lo posible por no mirarle-.¿Le ha gusto la cena?

-Mucho, además creo que la compañía a sido excelente- Roy dejo caer un papel a los pies de Riza antes de disculparse cortésmente y volver con un grupo de amigos.

Riza tomo el papel con manos temblorosas, tratando de que nadie notara su repentina turbación.

"Mi amor me rechazaba, pero aun así la hice mía…"

Sin embargo en cuanto termino de leer la nota, un comentario susurrado a su espalda le cerro los iodos a todos lo demás salvo a la transmisión de lo que estaban comentando.

-Es una pena que Mustang no se mantenga con una chica mas de tres meses- dijo un hombre medio riéndose- Se libra de ella con una rapidez sorprendente.

-¡Ja!, ¿fue eso lo que le duro la ultima?

-Layla, la hija de Traverson. Una mujer muy guapa, pero también la ha plantado después de tres meses. Psiren fue antes que ella, y quien sabe cuantas mas pasaron antes por sus manos. Hacen cola para estar con el.

-Pero es muy joven aun.

La vos se hecho a reír.

- Esta probando a las chicas nuevas.

- Y ellas están felices de colaborar con el, ¿no?

-Si, aunque no tanto de ser abandonadas, a lo que se ve. Sin embargo, si esta detrás de la hija de Armstrong, seguramente no encontrará resistencia allí.

Los dos hombres se unieron al resto, pero Riza sintió un escalofrió tal que abandono el grupo estremeciéndose con las nauseabundas palabras que había oído.

Incluso entre hombres la reputación de Roy era motivo de chanza, envidiada, planeada y anunciada, y sus victimas compadecidas. Por el rabilo del ojo vio que uno de los que estaban hablando era uno de los amigos de su abuelo, y el otro era también un militar.

¿Abandonadas después de tres meses? ¿Probando a las chicas nuevas? Eso era lo que había sospechado ella. Es hombre se había estado divirtiendo, provocándola para que le respondiera, a pesar de su obvia antipatía. Entonces pasaría alegremente a las siguientes antes de elegir como, donde y cuando incluir a Catherine ene sus planes, seguro que respetaría su mejor conveniencia más que ninguna otra. Por enésima ves escucho en su imaginación el sollozo de la mujer, vio de nuevo el ultimo contacto, su apresurada partida al olvido. El corazón se le encogió por el sufrimiento de la mujer, y también por Catherine, que no tendría experiencia en tratar la inconstancia, de un hombre. Nada acostumbrada a los devaneos ni a los líos amorosos, Catherine no reconocería la insinceridad aunque un hombre la llevara escrita a fuego en la frente.

--------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------

Eso era cierto, aunque en ese momento Catherine no tenia ningún inconveniente con su inocencia ni con la amabilidad de otras personas, fuera o no fuera sincera. Riza y Marion habían identificado sus debilidades, que eran muchas, y le había ofrecido todo tipo de ayuda para superarlas, y seria tanto grosero, privarlas del placer del éxito. Sobre todo, el placer no era todo suyo. Ella practicó su sonrisa otra ves en un joven militar y vio que parecía bastante satisfecho, igual que lo había parecido Roy.

Catherine se sentía feliz, realmente creía que todo aquello no era tan terrible como lo había pensado. Sus padre habían sido buenos con ella, siempre le habían dado cariño, compañía y una excelente educación, pero su timidez no le había permitido ser tan sociable como le hubiera gustado. Recordó que su padre era un fanático de los caballos, le encantaban pero su madre no era una apasionada de nada. La pasión, según le había dicho a Catherine en una ocasión, era un gasto de energía tremendo.

Catherine estaba satisfecha, casi complacida de que Roy hubiera notado su cambio lo suficiente como para alabarla. Siempre había sido de lo mas amable, y estaba claro de que tía Marion le había pedido especialmente de que no se sintiera incomoda. Lo menos que podía hacer a cambio era recordar lo que le habían dicho de sonreír, escuchar y no mover las manos.

Miro las sombras largas que cubrían el césped, viendo que Riza estaba charlando con un grupo de amigos, con una expresión completamente segura de si misma, totalmente de espaldas a Roy, hacia quien no había disimulado su indiferencia. Apenas se habían hablado desde que se habían visto en el campo de entrenamiento, ni se había unido Riza al grupo de chicas que lo rodeaban, pero Catherine supuso que el caballeroso teniente Havoc era su amigo y que prefería su compañía a la de cualquier otro. Lo cual le parecía muy comprensible, aunque por el bien de todos ella tuviera que hacerse mas agradable a Roy, ya que era eso lo que ellas deseaban.

Suprima le había advertido que tuviera cuidado de algunos pretendientes que podrían ser demasiado pesados, pero con Roy estaba tranquila, ya que el tenia sus intereses muy claros. Aparte de eso, si alguna ves había tenido pensamientos en esa línea, había tenido suficientes oportunidades durante los seis o mas años que llevaba visitando a su hermano.

Los invitados empezaron a entrar en la casa de nuevo. Riza firmemente agarrada al brazo de Jean. Un militar le ofreció el brazo a Catherine, donde ella coloco graciosamente la mano, sonriéndole al caminar, mientras pensaba en lo fácil que era todo aquello en contraposición a como ella se lo había imaginado con anterioridad.

Cuando se inicio el baile, Catherine prefirió permanecer sentada platicando con un hombre mayor que había conocido a su padre. Noto, sin embrago, como Riza mantenía la vista baja cuando Roy la saco a bailar, y como el la miraba sin la sonrisa con que la había mirado a ella, lo cual significaba que Riza le interesaba tan poco como el a ella. Catherine llego a la conclusión de que si eso no empeoraba, tal ves se acostumbrara a las cenas de ese tipo.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado y espero que mañana ya nos pongamos al día con todo los chaps.

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y a las que dejan su opinión así que.

**TwIlI**: Lamento no haberte tardecido en el anterior por con los problemas de la page se me paso, así que un millón de gracias y espero que te siga gustando, ciao.

**ANSAKU**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que no te decepciones, gracias y disculpa por no haber dejado el agradecimiento en el chap anterior, ciao.

**Xris**: Gracias amiga y no hay de que, mientras se pueda sabes que no me complica en nada envira las cosas, ya sabes como es mi sentido de la responsabilidad (desesperante jejeje), espero que te hay gustado y nos leemos mañana.

**Evinkuruga:** Gracias, y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ningún problema. Ojala te vaya bien en todo, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Muchas gracias por la espera y confió en que la historia te siga gustado, como ves la cosa va algo lenta pero ya ira tomando mas ritmo, nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos mañana si puedes, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

Como mandaba el deber, Riza permaneció con el resto de su familia para despedirse de sus invitados. Le dio un apretón a su tía en la mano y se alejo del grupo formado por su familia, avanzando por el camino que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa y accedía al herbario tapiado. Allí espero hasta que las despedidas comenzaron a perderse en la noche. Aquel era otro de sus refugios, utilizado en una ocasión para escapar de Jean, que anteriormente no le había dejado duda alguna de que un beso formal en la mejilla claramente no seria suficiente esa noche. Sin querer discutir al respecto, Riza estaba convencida de que cualquier cosa que fuera mas allá de eso seria ya demasiado. Era mejor, le había susurrado a su tía, desaparecer y dar explicaciones al día siguiente, si era necesario. Y como Marion era una experta dando excusas, se ocupo en explicar la ausencia de su sobrina.

Era casi de noche, pero aun podía ver el sendero de ladrillos que cruzaba la puerta del jardín hasta el césped donde los huéspedes habían paseado anteriormente. Había un camino que conducía al salón de banquetes del rincón, donde se escuchaba el murmullo de la fuente. Los distantes estallidos de risas y conversaciones flotaban por las ventanas abiertas, las formas vacilaban a la suave luz de la luna.

Oculta entre las sombras, entro en la pequeña sala con una sensación de alivio de que hubiera terminado la velada, de que hubiera podido escapar a la despedida de Jean y de poderse quitar la mascara que había llevado puesta toda la noche. El salón aun estaba cubierto de platos algo desordenados, a pesar de la escasa luz pudo dar con lo que buscaba, escudriñando las palabras mientras la rozaba con la punta de los dedos.

-"Y mi amor me rechazaba…"- susurró girándolo para leerlo.

-"Pero aun así la hice mía"- le llego la respuesta desde la puerta.

Ella pego un respingo, apretándose el papel contra el corpiño mientras se volvía contra el intruso bastante molesta.

- Vine aquí…- empezó a decir, lista para mostrar de nuevo su fachada.

Pero se el olvido lo que tenia que decir, y solo pudo mirarlo a la defensiva.

-Se por lo que has venido hasta aquí- dijo Roy mientras cerraba la puerta despacio a sus espaldas.-. En primer lugar has venido a escapar de las atenciones del teniente Havoc. ¿A caso me equivoco? Pobre Riza. Toda la velada soportándolo para no cruzarse en mi camino. ¿Ha valido la pena, entonces?

-¡Ha funcionado de maravillas hasta ahora, coronel!- le soltó.

Roy chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos sonreían.

El color de sus cabellos, y la tela oscura de su ropa se mezclaban con las sombras del salón, pero Riza sabia que estaba allí. Aunque no fue hacia ella, Riza percibió que su presencia seguía resultándole desconcertante después de pasarse toda la noche tratando de evitarlo. El le tendió la mano para que le pasara el papel.

-¿M e permites?

Evitando mirarlo a los ojos, lo devolvió a la mesa.

-Un poema de nada- dijo ella-. No debo ser vista a solas en su compañía, coronel Mustang. No tenemos nada que decirnos, y mi abuelo…

Antes de que pudiera decirle que haría su abuelo, el había dado un paso hacia delante y apagado la vela de un candelabro que estaba cerca, sumiendo el salón en la oscuridad total salvo por el brillo tenue de la luna.

Los leves paso de Riza en dirección a la puerta fueron anticipados por el cuerpo del militar.

-Entonces no debemos ser vistos aquí a solas, señorita. Pero no estoy de acuerdo cuando dice que no tenemos nada que decirnos después de que esta velada me has hablado tan poco. ¿Recuerdas los momentos en los que pudiste hablar conmigo pero preferiste no hacerlo? ¿Quiere que reconstruyamos el baile que me rechazaste para que la conversación fluya con facilidad?

En la oscuridad, Roy le tendió la mano.

Ella había notado que bailaba bien, pero aquel era un juego en el que no tenia intención de participar, ni estaba en modo alguno lista para cabré en su trampa de coqueteo, como estaba segura de que habrían hecho tantas otras. No solo no deseaba ponerse a la cola para recibir sus atenciones, sino que no quería saber nada de el, sobre todo después de lo que había oído esa noche. Aun era hora de que alguien le diera una lección.

Retomando la farsa en donde la había dejado, soltó un suspiro exagerado y se volvió para mirar por la ventana desde donde, dos noches atrás, había visto a Roy besando a una mujer en el jardín del monasterio.

-Coronel Mustang, he tenido un día muy ajetreado y no tengo ninguna gana de despertar a todo Central con mis gritos. Pero lo haré si es el único modo de que salga de aquí. ¿Ahora quiere dejarme en paz e ir a despedirse de mi abuelo y de mi tía? Tal ves a otras las diviertan sus modales; a mi desde luego no.

De un paso se plantó detrás de ella, notando Riza la cercanía de el

-Para no divertirla mis modales, señorita, emite unas señales un tanto contradictorias- le dijo en tono de pronto serio-. Has venido aquí en mi busca…

-¡No he venido aquí en busca de nada!- le soltó con rabia, apenas volviendo la cabeza-. El poema me había llamado la atención.

-Entiendo- no le podio mas explicaciones- Entonces tal ves hayas venido a recordar algo que viste desde aquí. ¿Si?

-No he visto na…- se mordió la lengua recordando lo que había visto, y empezó de nuevo-. Lo que vi fue un mero vistazo, coronel, y no me concernía en modo alguno. Si elige contarle a mi tía que no tiene ninguna mujer, eso es asunto suyo. Por mi como si tiene una muchacha distinta cada día de la semana. Lo único que le pido es que no se le ocurra jamás considerarme como una de ellas.

-Tal ves seas una buena actriz, Riza, pero yo diría que las indicaciones que das son liosas ¿Quieres que te diga por que?

De nuevo ella hizo ademán de adelantarse hasta la puerta, pero se enredo con el vestido,

y en esa ocasión los brazos de el se lo impidieron en forma de sólida barrera. Se obligo a mantener una indiferencia que nada tenia que ver con la realidad, a que la vos obedeciera al pensamiento en lugar de al corazón. Pero no fue fácil…

-No- le dijo ella-. No quiero. Si mis indicaciones le resultan conflictivas, entonces esta claro de que no las esta interpretando correctamente, coronel. El teniente Havoc me encuentra lo suficientemente sencilla de comprender, al igual que otros hombres. Cuando me aparto de su camino es que no deseo su compañía.¿Dígame, que parte del mensaje no ha entendido? ¿Quiere que se lo diga en francés o en latín?

Incluso en la oscuridad observo los cambios de expresión de su rostro, su silencio que verificaba que la fin había atinado, que había captado su petulancia. Por una ves, se quedo sin palabras; pero eso no le duro mucho.

-Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?- le susurró- ¿Huyes de todos los hombres que ves, por diversión, tal ves?

Su inseguridad temporal le infundió coraje.

-Lo que yo haga con todos los hombres no es asunto suyo coronel Mustang. Pero le diré una cosa. Todo hombre que me compare con un caballo, por muy delicadamente que lo haga, será mejor que se largue al otro lado del mundo. Y si finalmente ha entendido lo que quiero decir, entonces dormiré más a gusto esta noche. Ahora, regrese a su larga lista de amoríos, coronel. Lo estarán esperando.

-Cuando este listo. Me resulta interesante que te sientas capas de regodearte diciendo ambigüedades sobre los caballos mientras me mirabas sentada sobre tu yegua, pero es muy distinto cuando tienes los pies al mismo nivel que los míos. ¿Verdad? Eso solo quiere decir una cosa.

Su brazo continuaba inmovilizándola contra la pared, y su proximidad estaba cargada de peligroso empeño; así que la falsa indiferencia de Riza comenzó a vacilar al sentir su calor en la cara y la parte del cuello que quedaba al descubierto. Tragó saliva para mojarse la boca.

-Esta claro que esta a punto de decírmelo- le susurro ella-, aunque habrá llevado a cabo este hastiado ritual tantas otras veces- volvió la cabeza a un lado-. Dígamelo, si se empeña en ello, y luego permítame que me marche. Me estoy quedando helada aquí,

Fue una bobada, pero en parte la preparaba para lo que el pudiera estar a punto de hacer. Auque en parte lo deseaba con ese anhelo desesperado, jamás había pensado entregarse a un hombre en medio de una discusión sobre el significado exacto de sus indicaciones. ¿Si ella no sabia lo que querían decir con seguridad, como iba a saberlo el, por mucha experiencia que tuvieran? Así no era como deseaba ser seducida, no como si fuera otra de sus fáciles conquistas: un poco de charla, toqueteos en la oscuridad, un beso y caer como una fruta madura en su regazo. Ella no era como las otras.

Antes de que el pudiera agarrarla, ella le había dado un golpe en la mano y un codazo, colocándose rápidamente al otro lado de la mesa para que hiciera de barrera. Pero sin querer le dio un golpe al montón de platos, que cayeron con estruendo, sorprendiéndola lo suficiente como para que a Roy le diera la oportunidad de alcanzarla mientras se reía suavemente y utilizaba aquel tono insoportablemente dulce que Riza estuvo segura de que usaba con los caballos nerviosos.

- Quieta…quieta… Eres nueva en esto, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. A terrada como una potrilla…

La mano de Riza tino su objetivo, produciendo un ruido seco en el lado de la cabeza de Roy que sorprendió a Riza mucho mas que a el. Jamás en su vida había hecho tal cosa por que jamás había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo el éxito de su asalto no le proporcionó ninguna ventaja real, salvo para reforzar su rabia y su miedo, de los cuales Roy ya era conciente. A pesar de la oscuridad el fue capas de agarrarla de ambas muñecas y de tirar de ella para estrecharla contra su pecho con firmeza, aterrorizándola con su proximidad y su propio e inusual desconsuelo. Tampoco así deseaba ser seducida. Jamás había pesando que la pelea seria parte de ello.

Una cosa era forcejear e intentar librase de el, y aunque podría haber gritado, no fue capas de recuperar el aliento antes de que el empezara a hablar con el rastro de burla que ella ya se había temido.

- Riza… Chist, un momento. Estas totalmente equivocada. Escúchame.

-No quiero… estar aquí… ¡Suéltame!

-No puedo soltarte.

-¡Palabras! ¡Palabras!- susurró ella en tono severo-. ¡No pienso ser tu última conquista!

-¿Riza, que es todo esto sobre mis conquistas y mi larga lista de amoríos? ¿Qué es lo que has oído? Dame la oportunidad de refutarlos. No negare que me gusta la compañía de las mujeres, pero no es lo que tu piensas.

-¡Yo no pienso nada!- lo empujo muy enfadada.

-Si, lo piensas, o no estarías tan enfurecida. No trato de obligarte a tener una relación conmigo. ¿Es eso lo que has pensado?

-¿Entonces por que me tiene agarrada por las muñecas, coronel?

-Para persuadirte de que me escuches, puesto de que no hay otro modo de que lo hagas. Ya esta, ya te he soltado, ¿lo ves? Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras con las manos mientras yo te digo lo encantadora que eres.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!- gimió—Dígame que mis cabellos son como los rayos de luna, que mi boca es como una rosa, que mis ojos tiene el color de…

-¡Riza!

- De un atardecer en un día de sol, que mi nariz es… bueno, como quieran ser la mejores narices hoy en día… Pero le ruego que me evite el resto. He oído todo eso y mas, y no puede tener nada que añadir que yo no haya…

Aparentemente había algo que podía añadir y, que hasta el momento nadie había conseguido hacer; algo que detuvo el flujo de desprecio con la efectividad de una mordaza. Trato de hablar pero el no era ninguna aficionado y el suyo no era el tipo de beso que presionaba, esperando encontrar lo mejor. Sabiendo que ella trataría de evitarlo, le garro la cabeza y se la giro sobre su pecho para sostenérsela así mientras disolvía sus palabras mordaces con una dulzura y una ternura que paralizaron también sus pensamientos. Aquello. Le estaba diciendo, era mas potente que las palabras, iba mas allá de los argumentos y mas allá de la experiencia.

Sus manos, ya libres para haberlo atacado de cualquier modo de haber querido, descansaban suavemente sobre su pecho, totalmente adormecidas. A veces se había preguntado como una mujer tenia que besar a un hombre si el estaba haciendo todo lo necesario, pero en ese momento dejo de pensar totalmente puesto que, después de la primera y sorprendente invasión de su boca, su mente se cerro, al igual que sus ojos, y se dejo trasportar por la sensación mas profunda, mas turbadora y mas misteriosa que podía haber imaginado. Y había imaginado mucho y a menudo.

Ebria con la nueva experiencia, su mente se fue acoplando despacio y, cuando el hizo una pausa y le rozó levemente los labios con los suyos, sus pretensiones la habían abandonado. Sin que nadie se lo indicara sus manos supieron lo que hacer, y en la oscuridad las alzó para tocarle la cara y el cabello por el que deslizó sus dedos. Algunas sombras de una conciencia reducía le advertían de algún conflicto previo, de alguna contradicción. Pero era demasiado oscuras como para identificarlas antes de que desaparecieran, y sus labios volvieron para tomar lo que, esa vez, le entregaba sin protesta. El era tierno, y con esa ternura agito cuidadosamente la superficie de su beso hasta que un gemido empezó a nacer en su garganta.

Entonces la soltó, colocándola derecha y sujetándola entre sus brazos, casi tocándole la barbilla a el.

-¿Decías?- le susurro de pronto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y ni dijo nada, puesto que tampoco pensaba nada.

-¿Quieres entonces escucharme?

-En otro momento- le susurro-. Por favor. Mi abuelo… mi tía vendrán a…- se asomo y se soltó de sus brazos- limpiar y a recogerlo todo, y después a cerrar- se aparto de el con cierta torpeza; de presto se oyó el ruido de algo que se partía contra el suelo-. ¡Ay, no!

Roy se agacho para levantar los trozos de una fuente rota y la coloco sobre la mesa.

- Ya no hay remedio- le dijo-. Riza, tan solo una cosa antes de acompañarte a casa- le tomo la mano y se la apretó contra su pecho-. Independientemente de lo que hayas oído decir de mi, y ya sabes lo fácil que se extienden los rumores, no dejes que eso rumores te predispongan en mi contra. Si no hay escándalo, la gente se lo va a inventar. No son más que rumores, Riza.

No había nada que decir o que hacer, salvo retirar las manos y esperar que el aire fresco de la noche pudiera calmarle un poco el ardor de las mejillas y de los labios antes de regresar a casa. Los últimos invitados se marchaban cuando ellos aparecieron juntos, aunque uno de los que aun permanecían allí, para consternación de Riza, era Jean Havoc.

Se acerco a saludarlos con cierto nerviosismo, y al mirar a uno y al otro su expresión revelo que había adivinado lo que Riza había intentado ocultar.

-Jean- le dijo ella, leyéndole la expresión.

-¡Aquí estas!- dijo Jean jovialmente-. Coronel Mustang, esperaba poder verlo.

-¿A mi? ¿Para que?

-Algunos problemas de último minuto, ya sabe- sonrió con gesto de disculpa-. Y me han dado dos mensajes para usted, coronel- añadió Jean-. Es un hombre muy popular.

Su expresión, pensaba Riza, parecía contener cierta picardía al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, listo para llevársela.

-Una del Furer, para decirle que necesita hablar con usted a primera hora de la mañana.

-Desde luego- dijo Roy-. ¿Y la otra?

- Ah, es de la señorita Layla Traverson. Parece que estaba esperando que fuera a visitarla esta noche, coronel. Me ha parecido que estaba un poco disgustada. Le dije que me aseguraría de que recibiera el mensaje- miro de nuevo a Riza con la sugerencia del triunfo asomando a sus alegres ojos azules- Una velada estupenda- añadió.

-Si- concedió Riza, tomando el brazo que el ofrecía-. Maravillosa.

Como para verificar el efecto de los mensajes tan inoportunos de Jean, su mirada se encontró con la de Roy, que le hico una inclinación formal, en cuya mirada vio arder la rabia que trato de disimular bajando los ojos inmediatamente. Sus miradas acordaron que no había explicación posible que el pudiera ofrecerle, o que ella quisiera escuchar, y que anterior hostilidad de Riza, lejos de disminuir, había aumentado. Su frialdad se torno en inexorable indiferencia. No necesitaba preguntarle quien era Layla Traverson, ya que horas antes había oído habar de ella a los dos hombres relacionándola con la última de sus conquistas. Ni tampoco le cabía duda de que Layla era la mujer con la que el se había encontrado en el jardín del monasterio cuando ella los había observado, deseosa de recibir el beso que no había sido para ella.

En ese mismo momento, su primer beso le proporciono un regusto amargo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Roy se irguió momentos después de dejar la pata del semental en el monto de paja blanda. Dio unas palmadas a la grupa de brillante pelaje marrón y miro a su amigo por encima del animal.

-Perfecto- dijo-. Anoche estaba igual. Esta bien, Maes.

Maes Hughes, el mejor amigo de Roy, y el único que el podía hacerle sentar cabeza, como decían algunos, se apoyo contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-El padre de Catherine desde luego que te enseño unas cuantas cosas, Roy- le dijo-. ¿Crees entonces que fue la yegua?

Roy sonrió.

-Estoy casi seguro., Maes. Pueden hacer mucho daño cuando son nuevas, y esa es especialmente nerviosa, ayer la viste.

-Entonces la próxima vez tendremos que asegurarnos de que no se cerque demasiado a ella, ¿no?

Las sonrisas de ambos encerraban cierto pesar. Maes miro significativamente la piel enrojecida al lado de la ceja izquierda de Roy, incapaz de ocultar su interés.

-No me digas- le dijo-. Que tu también necesitas protección- No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Roy se llevó la mano a la ceja.

-Nada importante, amigo- Roy sonrió-. Tan solo un mal entendido.

-¿No habrá sido con Layla?- le dijo su amigo con habilidad.

- No, Maes- suspiro mientras agarraba al caballo de la cola y deslizaba la mano por la misma para acariciársela-. No. Layla partirá hoy mismo de Central. Su madre, su hermana y ella viajaran lo antes posible, y naturalmente esta un poco inquieta.

-¿Y deja a Central, o a ti?

- A los dos. Además no le hace gracia la idea de tener que casarse.

- Mmm… me he enterado de eso. Al Furer tampoco le hace gracia la idea, pero el general Traverson esta empeñado; dice que es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

- Es normal, ya que su madre no quiere mas militares un su familia. Nuestra relación termino hace semanas, pero ella me pidió que nos encontráramos para decirnos un último adiós. Solo que no fue el ultimo, por supuesto.

-¡Ah! ¡Nunca lo es! Tiene que despedirse por lo menos tres veces; eso te lo podría haber dicho yo. Recriminadote, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no. No hay sentimientos negativos. Tan solo tristeza. Las despedidas fueron mutuas; no me habría gustado que se marchara tan lejos. Somos amigos.

-Que pena- dijo Maes-. ¿Entonces quien es al reacia?

-La nieta del General Grumman.

-Ah, a la que sacaste del rió el otro día- el militar sonrió-. Bueno, por lo que se no conseguirás que esa joven coma de tu mano con tanta facilidad. Y no vas a ser el primero que lo intente.

Roy estaba sin embargo seguro de que había sido el primero en tener éxito en cosas en las que otros habían fallado.

-No. Eso es lo que he oído, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de educarla un poco- le sonrió a su amigo-. Y además me apetece el desafió.

-Entonces tal ves te alegres si te doy un pequeño consejo.

-¿Si?

-Déjala con dudas. No llegaras a ningún sitio con esa mujer si eres demasiado previsible. Adivinara tus pensamientos si le das demasiada información. Y no seas demasiado amable enseguida, ya ha tenido mucho de eso, te lo aseguro. Con las potrillas como esa a uno le gusta saber quien es el amo desde el principio.

Para sorpresa suya vio que Maes no se estaba riendo.

-¿No me crees?- le pregunto Maes.

-Desde luego que si, pero tal ves debería decirte por que me ha pasado esto- se llevo la mano a la sien.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Por hablarle como si ella fuera un caballo.

Sus risas consiguieron que el animal se volviera a mirarlos.

-Entonces empezaste a alabar su belleza, supongo.

-En realidad…

-¿Es que perdiste la cabeza de pronto, amigo? Tú tienes más experiencia que todo eso, Roy.

-Lo se, pero tendré que moverme con rapidez si quiero progresar. Esta el viaje del Furer a ciudad del Este, en unos días. Y el teniente Havoc ya tiene cierta ventaja.

-Es imposible que ella se plantee nada en serio con el teniente Havoc. Solo esta con Havoc de cara a la galería. Ni creo que a su abuelo le haga mucha gracia. De todos modos…- su expresión se iluminó-. Podría conseguir que viniera a ciudad del Este con el general Grumman, si quieres ¿crees que te ayudaría?

-Desde luego que si, Maes, muchas gracias.

-Entonces me ocupare de que reciba una orden. En esta etapa tienes que controlar las riendas. En cuanto al teniente Havoc, si hubiera estado atendiendo a sus asuntos, no habría dejado que se cayera al rió, para empezar, ¿no te parece? Piénsatelo, Roy. Ahora vamos a dormir que mañana será un día tan duro como lo ha sido hoy.

Seguramente no habría habido ninguna otra persona de la que Roy hubiera podido acepta consejo con un tema tan delicado, puesto que nunca había sido del tipo de hombres que discutían su vida amorosa con los demás, como hacían muchos. Pero Maes le daba la confianza necesaria para hablarle con sinceridad, sin sentirse tonto y sabiendo que deseara lo mejor para el.

De no haber sido por el, Roy podría haber visto la noche pasada como un verdadero desastre, gracias a la ayuda del Teniente Havoc que sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque jamás se había topado con la misma inquebrantable insistencia en una mujer como en la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye, su experiencia le decía que ella no era tan inmune a el como quería aparentar, y que la noche anterior le había sido imposible fingir hasta el final. Entonces la mascara había caído con el beso, a la ves que el había descubierto lo que trataba de ocultar, incluso de si misma. Lo deseaba.

Con esa satisfactoria información, reflexiono sobre lo de controlar las riendas y decidió que un poco de variedad en el asunto no le iría nada mal. Había comido una ves de su mano; volvería a hacerlo. Con el tiempo.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Riza no habría en ese momento estado de acuerdo con esa teoría de haberla conocido. Después de llorar de rabia y de otras emociones desconocidas, había dormido muy mal, despertándose con el mismo pensamiento de lo poco que se ceñían los hombres a la verdad cuando querían ganarse a una mujer.. La verdad, se decía, habría sido mas fácil de asimilar. Al menos no le habría dejado en la boca el mimo gusto amargo que le había dejado sus ridículas mentiras, sobre todo después de… Pero no; no quería pensar en eso… Aunque desgraciadamente lo hacia ¿ Que importaba de todos modos? Solo le fastidiaba haberle dado su primer beso a un hombre para quien ella significaría muy poco, para quien solo seria un trofeo mas.

A Marion no se le paso por alto que su sobrina tenia los ojos hinchados y la punta de la nariz enrojecida.

-¡Un resfriado?- repito atónita-. Ven aquí, querida. Reconozco a una joven llorosa cuando la veo. ¿Qué pasa?- tomo la mano de Riza y la condujo al taburete acolchado de donde acababa de levantarse-. No has desayunado, y no me digas que no es nada. Es por algún joven, ¿verdad?

Riza asintió.

-¡Ah! Bueno, si te consuela cariño, seguramente no habrá una sola mujer en el mundo que no haya llorado por un hombre, de un modo u otro. ¿Quien es, el coronel Mustang?- no espero una respuesta-. Si, bueno, reconozco que me equivoque al emparejarlo con Catherine, cuando esta muy claro que tu le interesas mas. Ahora no se lo podemos decir a ella, claro; eso no le haría ningún bien a la frágil confianza en si misma que aun tiene. Pero pronto podremos arreglarlo. Le pediré a tu abuelo que lo invite…

-¡No, tía!- objeto Riza-. Por favor, no Quero que lo inviten. No me gusta ese hombre, Prefiero a Jean.

-¿No te gusta, cariño? ¿Que es lo que no te gusta? A mi me parece de lo mas encantador- la miro a la cara detenidamente-. Ah, entiendo, entonces te beso- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana iluminada por el sol, por donde se vislumbraba parte del salón de banquetes-. ¿Entonces fue así como se rompieron algunos de mis mejores platillos? Pensé que tal ves hubiera sido una animal que hubiera entrado.

Riza poso una mano sobre el brazo de su tía.

-Lo siento, tía. Eso fue culpa mía. La próxima ves tendré que buscar un sitio mejor donde esconderme.

Marion le tomo la mano con simpatía, pero sin mostrarse agobiante.

-Bueno, sabes, cariño, no estoy segura de que esconderse pueda seguir siendo la respuesta. Te valió cuando eras mas joven, pero tu abuelo y yo pensamos que ya es hora de que…

-¡Oh tía! ¡Tu también no!

-Escúchame, cariño. Un hombre resuelto no va a cambiar de opinión solo por que te escondas y no pueda encontrarte. ¿Y que vas a hacer cuando te encuentre a solas, como hizo anoche? No puedes culparlo si te entiende mal.

-Si que puedo, Tía. Debería aprender a tomarse el no como una respuesta valida.

-¿Lo dijiste con el corazón?

Viniendo de su tía, la pregunta la sorprendió, y Riza no supo como contestarla.

Como la calamidad no era tan seria como ella había esperado, Marion no se vio en la necesidad de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Un día- rió- veras lo poco razonable que es hacer eso. ¿Desde cuando un hombre se toma en serio un no por respuesta? Me alegro de que tu padre no lo hiciera o tu no estarías aquí.

-¿Ah, no?

-Dios mío, Riza, no. Cuatro veces le pido a mi hermana que se casara con el. Solo le decía que no para ver cuanto tiempo aguantaría, pero accedió al final, ¿Acaso nuestro querido coronel Mustang…?

-¿Pedirme matrimonio?- dijo Riza con tono desdeñoso-. No, por supuesto que no. Los hombres como el no buscan el matrimonio. Debe mantener esa fama que tiene.

Su tía se puso de pie despacio en el mismo momento que Catherine entraba en la sala.

-Si eso es así- dijo su tía-, entonces mi niña, creo que tu podrías poner fin a todo ello. Y lo que es mas…- bajo la vos solo para que Riza la escuchara- Tal ves el tenga en mente poner fin a la tuya- le sonrió a Catherine.

-¿A mi…?- Riza arqueo las cejas, pero Catherine estaba cerca, y el intrigante asunto de su reputación tenia que ser aparcado hasta que pudiera continuar hablando con Gracia en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

-¿Tu reputación, Riza?- dijo Gracia mientras se arreglaba el cabello-. Bueno, todo el mundo tiene cierta…

-Vamos, no te andes con evasivas. Gracia. Dime lo que has oído y ya esta.

Gracia se sentó en el baúl de pino tallado, y miro a su amiga que parecía ansiosa.

-Bueno, ya sabes como son algunas de las chicas de por aquí.

-¿Y?- espero a que Gracia le verificara lo que ella ya había oído.

- Y, si, dicen que eres difícil de conseguir, casi un imposible y por ese motivo muchos te miran y pocos se arriesgan. Pero podría ser mucho peor- se apresuro a añadir- Es mejor ser eso que ser fácil, ¿o no?

Riza no respondió mientras reflexionaba sobe la aparente facilidad de su captura por un conocido maestro en el arte de la amabilidad como era Jean y después, para rematarlo su captura a mano de aquel a quien ella había intentado evitar. No había comparación entre el inexperto beso de buenas noches que Jean la había dado en la mejilla y la sensual experiencia de la que aun no se habia recuperado.

En ese momento, mientras Gracia observaba a ver si su ingenua observación llegaba al entendimiento de su amiga, la cuestión en si pareció cristalizar el dilema de Riza todavía mas que todas sus cavilaciones nocturnas. Si que quería que la consiguiera; sobre todo deseaba que el la abrasara, sentir sus brazos apretándole la espalda y sus labios besándola. Anhelaba entregarle los suyos para que el los saboreara, y olvidarse de protestar.

"Y mi amor me rechazaba…"

-Si- dijo finalmente Riza-. Supongo que si.

Con un dedo trazó las sinuosidades del bordado que adornaban la colcha de su cama.

Gracia, una bonita muchacha un año mayor que ella, era mas tranquila que Riza. Se sentó a su lado para brindarle poyo.

-Lo supones- le susurró ladeando un poco la cabeza-. Mira, si has descubierto que el tiene algo que tu deseas, puedes conseguirlo y hacerlo sudar tinta al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no aminorar el paso y hacerle creer que te ha alcanzado? Entonces, cuando te hartes de el, sales corriendo de nuevo. Consigue lo que deseas y luego podrás volver con el teniente Havoc. El siempre estará allí para ayudarte.

-Pero eso seria, bueno, buscarme otra clase de reputación distinta, ¿verdad?

-¿Y quien se dará cuenta? No creo que el se ponga a presumir de que lo has dejado antes de hacer el lo mismo contigo, ¿no te parece? No seria bueno para su imagen.

La conversación se había quedado allí, paro una idea había sido suficiente para mantener a Riza ocupada todo el día mientras cumplía con sus obligaciones en el cuartel ayudando a su abuelo. Antes de la cena, ella y su prima dieron un paseo a caballo lo cual Catherine hacía muy bien.

Como las palabras que se utilizan a diario después de una ausencia de años, Roy y algunos militares fueron vistos en la distancia hablado de algunos problemas, dirigiendo, planeando. Aunque Riza los observó un rato, decido apartarse al trote en dirección a la puerta en cuanto Roy se acerco. Era, se decía Riza, demasiado temprano para lisonjas no practicadas.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les hayan gusto los chaps de hoy y les agradezco por leer y por dejar su opinión, así que:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Tus review siempre son un agrado, así que espero no deshacerme de ellos, jejee, como ves las cosas han ido cambiando pero aun falta mucho, a Roy no se le hará tan fácil, mas bien todo lo contrario, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Evinkuruga**: Jejeje, es verdad que Catherine a veces desespera, pero ya verán que con el paso de los chaps se entiende mejor. Por lo visto Riza esta muy confundida y complicara mas de un poco a Roy. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Agradezco a que a pesar de lo ocupada que estas te des tiempo para leer y dejarme tu opinión, así que te perdono, jejeje. Esperó que la historia te siga gustando y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, gracias por acordarte de mi, jejeej. Es verdad que Roy es más que un poco pedante, pero las apariencias engañan ya veras. Y sobre la guerra entre primas, creo que lo mejor será leer, para que matarles la ilusión, Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Seguía sin practicar cuando al día siguiente se le presento otra oportunidad mientras cumplía la promesa que le había hecho a su primo, Seton. El era el hijo del hermano de su padre y Riza le tenía tanto cariño como si se tratase de su hermano.

Durante casi un año ya, Seton, había sido uno de los miembros de una compañía de teatro, como escritor de obras, en lo cual destacaba, y mas recientemente como actor aunque esto no era lo que mas le agradaba. Y aunque una cosa era tontear cuando estaba en casa con su familia, y la otra era actuar en forma profesional cuando el pensaba que todos, excepto el era muy bueno.

A sus diecisiete años, Seton Hawkeye era tan parecido a su prima que algunos decían, en privado, que debería haber nacido chica. Tenían el mismo color de piel y cabello, las mismas facciones clásicas, la mimas gracia; pero la habilidad de su primo para escribir obras de teatro le había llevado, a través de amigos de Marion, a sustituir el interés de una compañía, que instantáneamente recluto al joven para que escribiera.

Desgraciadamente para Seton, los efectos secundarios que conllevaba su aceptación tena que ver con la continua escasez de actores jóvenes, así que siendo uno que se sabia de memoria al obra, el pobre Seton fue explorado en una dirección que habría preferido no ir, no teniendo ningún deseo de actuar.

La decisión de Riza de visitar el teatro no fue de inmediata aprobación de Seton, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho.

-No te va a gustar- Le dijo con absurdidad-. Hay mucho ruido. Y a Catherine tampoco le gustara.

- Pero quiero ver lo que haces, además es a ti a quien queremos ver- dijo Riza con insistencia-. Y el teniente Havoc estará allí para cuidar de nosotras. Se que lo harás muy bien.

-No es cierto- murmuro entre dientes-. Nunca lo hago bien.

De todos modos, le dio un abraso y le dirigió una sonrisa vacía.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Como la distancia no era mucha, Catherine le pidió a Riza si podían ir a caballo, aunque la idea no le precia muy acertada decidió darle el gusto a su prima. Cuando llegaron al tero, Catherine que ya se sentía algo cansada por el viaje, temía que aquella expedición no fuera la más adecuada, pero los instintos protectores de Jean ya estaban alerta, teniendo en cuenta que en un sitio así nada malo podría ocurrirles. Las acompaño hasta un rincón tranquilo el hizo lo posible para distraer la atención de Catherine para que no se aburriera.

-Miren allí – le dijo Catherine con un codazo a Riza mientras esta se volvía para ver que era lo que la chica estaba mirando, que no era el escenario sino uno de los palcos que había aun lado.

Un grupo de personas elegantemente vestidas acababa de entrar y estaban sentándose en ese momento en los bancos, riendo y charlando con entusiasmo; y entre ellos había una persona a quien Catherine había reconocido inmediatamente. La luz de la sala le iluminaba el cabello mientras aguardaba a sentarse. Roy Mustang.

Riza aguanto la respiración mientras se retiraba del borde y volvió a sentarse, y preguntarse por que, de todos los sitios donde podrían haberse sentado, estarían obligados a sentarse el uno a la vista el otro para recordarle a Riza algo que habría preferido olvidar. Cuando las luces se apagaron para anunciar el comienzo de la obra, el publico se volvió hacia el escenario, pero Riza estuvo segura de que, si ella era capas de oír los latidos de su corazón, entonces el resto de la gente también los oirían. No lo miraría. No podía mirarlo.

-Nos ha saludado con a mano- le susurro Catherine mientras el bullicio cedía.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Riza.

Indirectamente había observado a cada uno de su acompañantes; otros dos militares que habían llegado junto con el a Central y tres bonitas y vivarachas jóvenes, cuya charla continuo incluso después de la entrada en escena del primer actor.

Cuando Riza miro con disimuló hacia el grupo de Roy, noto que el también la estaba mirando. Una vez finalizada la obra y mientras los actores hacían sus reverencias, Riza le dijo a Jean que estaría entre bastidores buscando a su primo.

-Se donde están los caballos- le dijo entre el bullicio-. Llevate a Catherine y esperenme allí. No se preocupen, se cuidarme sola.

-¡No, no vayas!- le dijo Jean-. Espera a que Seton salga.

-No seas dramático- ella le sonrió y le dio a Catherine un apretón en el brazo-. Tengo que hablar con Seton. Los veo afuera.

Paso junto a ellas, hasta que finalmente encontró la tenebrosa y poco segura escalera que la condujo hacia el escenario, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Para consternación suya, se encontró de frente con el grupo de Roy quienes, aunque no la conocían personalmente, habían sido testigos de su presencia en el cuartel. Ella sonio al cruzarse con ellos, viendo la expresión preocupada de Roy por encima de la cabeza de los otros, pero afortunadamente demasiado lejos como para tomar contacto.

El la siguió con la mirada con gesto de desaprobación.

-Señorita Hawkeye- la llamo.

Pero Riza lo ignoro y continuo caminado hasta llegar a un oscuro pasillo de madera donde se cruzó con varios de los actores, con sus caras aun llenas el maquillaje, de camino aun cubículo cubierto por una cortinas. Se asomo antes de ver a Seton.

Bajo el maquillaje su primo tenia los ojos tristes, abiertos como platos. El vaso que tenia en la mano temblaba incontrolablemente.

Con tristeza la dejo sobre la mesa.

-¡Riza!- exclamó con voz quebrada-. Te he visto.

Se abrasaron, balanceándose en el consuelo mutuo, Riza tan disgustada de ver a su primo en aquel estado tan nervioso y triste. Mientras se abrasaban Riza se preguntaba si su primo temblaba d alivio, de angustio o de rabia.

-Chist- le arrulló-. Has estado muy bien- pero eso no le sonó muy convincente-. Bien hecho, Seton- prefirió añadir-. Nadie se sabia el papel tan bien como tu.

-Eso es normal. Lo escribí yo.

- Con mucho la mejor obra que eh visto en mi vida.

-Gracias… Gracias, querida prima. En canto sea mayor, no volverá a hacer esto nunca mas. Estoy contando los días ya.

- Ya no queda mucho cariño, cuando cumplas el año y medio podrás dejar de actuar, ese es el compromiso.

-¿Has oído los chillidos que pegaba? No creo que la voz me aguante mucho así; de hecho me duele ya. Ven, ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Pero antes de que Riza pudiera hacer lo que el pedía su primo, la cortina se abrió para revelar una figura desconocida con la cara hinchada y enrojecida de la bebida y los ojos que se posaron en Riza con expresión libidinosa.

-Eh- dijo arrastrado la vos-. ¡Eres muy guapa!- se paso la mano por al cara.

Retiro la cortina durante unzo segundos mas antes de entrar en el cubiculo tambaleándose con la mano estirada, listo para agarrar a Riza.

Sin perder no un instante, Riza lo agarro del pelo en cuanto el hombre se acerco lo suficiente. Mientras Seton, en el espacio reducido, levanto una jarra para darle en la cabeza. La cortina y su enclenque agarre a un barra se vino a bajo en un momento al mismo tiempo que un brazo enganchaba al intruso por el cuello y traba de el hacia atrás. En al confusión de los brazos y la tela de la cortina, Riza identificó a Roy. Con una pierna a cada lado del postrado borracho, Roy miraba a uno y a otro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Felicidades por su actuación, señor Hawkeye. ¿Esta herida, señorita?- le pregunto a Riza.

No había habido oportunidad de sufrir daño mayor salvo el de su compostura, la cual ya había sufrido antes de que fuera a reunirse con Seton.

-No, estoy bien, gracias- respondió ella.

Unos cuantos rostros curiosos se asomaban en ese momento detrás de Roy, y un par de ayudantes del teatro se adelantaron para arrastrar al borracho por los pies.

-¿Quién era, Seton?

-Uno de eso que suelen venir a menudo entre bastidores para felicitarte. Es algo muy común. La diferencia es que hoy estabas tu- Seton sonrió y terminó de quitarse el maquillaje- le tomo la mano a Riza- Ahora debo marcharme. Que el coronel Mustang te lleve a casa. El parece estar mas pendiente de tu seguridad que tu teniente Havoc. Coronel…- se volvió hacia el otro-. Nos alegramos de su asistencia. Muchas gracias. ¿Podría acompañar a mi prima a casa, por favor? No deberían haberle permitido acercarse a ella sola a esta parte del teatro- dijo con tono algo tembloroso.

-Su prima no ha venido sola, señor Hawkeye. Yo estaba de pie al otro lado del pasillo, vigilando por ella. Y no se preocupe, tengo la intención de dejarla en casa sana y salva.

Y dicho eso, Riza no le quedo mas que hacer salvo darle un abraso a su primo y asegurarle que le daría buenos informes de la obra a su abuelo y a Marion. Al llegar al oscuro pasillo del teatro, comenzó a plantearse algunas objeciones al darse cuenta de que seria imposible seguir el consejo de Gracia en un momento como aquel.

-Coronel Mustang- dijo ella aminorando el paso-. He venido con el teniente Havoc y Catherine. Le aseguro que estaremos totalmente a salvo. Se lo agradezco, pero…

-No hay necesidad de que me agradezca nada, señorita- le dijo en tono frió y formal-.Volverá a casa con el teniente Havoc, como vino, pero le dijo a su primo que le brindaría mi protección especial, y eso será lo que reciba de mi, le guste o no.

Ella se quedo helada.

- Ha venido aquí con sus amigos, coronel, y yo con los míos. Prefiero no irme con usted

Inamovible, Roy se detuvo delante de ella con un suspiro exagerado y se volvió tan solo a medias para explicárselo, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No es usted quien viene conmigo- le dijo en tono cansino-, sino yo quien voy con usted. Mis amigos se han marchado a casa, ¿ahora podemos marcharnos? Sin duda la estarán esperando y su prima Catherine estará preocupada.

No podía explicar por que prefería la compañía de Jean a la de ese hombre, ni por que le molestaba de que hubiera visto a su primo en un momento en el que no había sido capas de protegerla del peligro, como había hecho el. La tarde no había sido como ella había esperado que fuera, y el corazón le sangraba por Seton, cuyos infortunios habían sido pero que los suyos.

Más o menos como si fuera también una representación, el viaje a casa fue largo, demasiado caluroso y tenso. Lo reconociera o no, el ver a Roy en compañía de esa mujeres en le teatro le había molestado mucho, aunque se decía para sus adentro de que no había razón alguna para que el no pudiera estar en el teatro con amistades de ambos sexos .Nueva el sentimiento de los celos, aun no reconocía sus insidiosos tentáculos.

Pero eran igual de dañinos que la persistente vos de la razón que le recordaba a cada momento el prejuicio que el le había rogado que no tuviera hacia el. Una docena de veces durante el trayecto, Riza lo observo y escucho su vos profunda, mientras el charlaba con afabilidad con Jean y con Catherine, y se preguntaba si aquel imprevisible contrate con su brusquedad natural significaba el fin de sus esfuerzos para ganarse su interés ¿Pero si era así, por que la había seguido cuando había ido a ver a Seton? Recordó la insistencia de su padre, las cuatro veces que el había pedido a su madre que se casara con el, y se pregunto como lo habría soportado ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

En retrospectiva, solo podía haber sido el resultado de un plan el que, al entrar al patio de su casa, Roy fue el primero en llegar a su lado para bajarla del caballo, dejando a Jean para que se ocupara de atender a Catherine. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, habría retirado las manos de sus hombros lo mas rápidamente posible, pero fue el quien se las agarro con firmeza, y las retiro con expresión seca.

Tras kilómetros de reflexión, Riza se abría apartado con rabia, ya que estaba confusa y dolida por muchas cosas, y no iba a calmarse así como así. Desde luego no en un patio lleno de gente. Pero la sorpresa le resto agilidad, mientras el inclinaba la cabeza y la besaba en la mejilla, enviándole con un leve susurro el mensaje mas rápido Que le habían trasmitido jamás. Entonces la soltó, volviéndose tan deprecia que Riza pensó que aquella petición de una cita podría haber sido fruto de su imaginación.

Su primera impresión fue de inmenso alivio al ver que, como su padre, Roy no se había dado por vencido tan pronto. Pero enseguida experimento emoción, miedo y expectación; y se imagino entre sus brazos, presa de sus labios. ¿Pero y si se negaba a encontrase con el, a demostrarle de una ves que no tenia intención de ser una mas de la lista? Eso le daría una lección mas rápida que la propuesta por Gracia, pero también la dejaría a ella deseosa de algo que había probado y que, si se ponía en contra, no volvería a probase jamás. ¿Sin embargo, tendría la experiencia suficiente para llevar aquel asunto?

Como había medio esperado, Jean y Roy fueron invitados los dos a quedarse a cenar y, como ya era tarde, los dos aceptaron de buena gana. Catherine, agotada después de tres días de esfuerzo por mostrarse sociable, dejo la conversación a los otros y se fue a la cama en cuanto termino la cena. Riza, sin embargo, estaba obligada, según las circunstancias y por su propia confusión, de mantener una pretensión de indiferencia hacia Roy, la cual, pensaba, le haría perder a el la esperanza de que ella aceptara la invitación. A ratos estaba segura de que no lo haría por nada del mundo, puesto que eso seria sin duda caer en su trampa como una liebre asustada. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, su resolución cambiaba a cada momento.

Jean y Roy se marcharon juntos de la casa del general Grumman, ya que los deberes del otro día iban antes que el placer, y bien por amistad o bien para asegurar la competición, Roy se marcho de la casa presumiblemente para regresar después sin ser visto

-Ojala trataras de relajarte un poco con el coronel Mustang, Riza- le dijo su abuelo mientras observaba a sus huéspedes alejarse-. Es un hombre de lo mas agradable y competente. Y desde luego conoce bien su trabajo.

-¿Has estado haciendo averiguaciones, abuelo?

-Si- dijo tomando del brazo a su nieta- Por supuesto que si. Es muy admirado y esta muy bien relacionado.

-¿Y que hay de sus relaciones con el general Traverson abuelo? ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-¿Traverson? No, nada en absoluto. Lo único que se de Traverson, ese viejo loco, es que ha enviado a su hija mayor lejos para que se case con un hombre de dinero. ¿Qué sabes de el entonces?

-Nada en absoluto.

-Vamos, querida, es hora de irse a la cama. Has tenido un día muy agitado.

-Si, abuelo. Voy a cerrar con llave el salón de los banquetes.

-¿Como?- frunció el ceño-. ¿Cerrar el…?

Su hija lo agarro del brazo con firmeza y tiro de el, cerrándole la boca con la mano al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, la verdad es que Roy también se las vera un poco difícil, y eso de amarse y ser feliz aun tardará un poco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Si, la verdad es que Riza se complica sola, pero Roy tampoco ayuda mucho. Pero no se dará por vencido tan fácil, me alegra que te hayan gustado los chaps y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Hanae**: No te preocupes, me alegra saber que a pesar de todo la historia te gusta, entiendo que debes estar muy ocupada y espero que te vaya excelente en todo en el cole. Gracias de todas formas por la consideración, que estés bien y nos leemos cando tengas tiempo, ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

Mientras rectaba las palabras con las que iniciar el dialogo que había repetido veinte veces en el pensamiento por el camino, Riza empujó la puerta y entro, segura instintivamente de que aquel proceder no era el mas indicado, y desde luego no el modo de demostrarle a un hombre lo poco que le la afectaba. No se trataba tanto del hecho de que una mujer bien educada no habría hecho ese tipo de cosas; pero luego de hacerse hecho la difícil de un modo tan perentorio, el giro en su actitud le parecía a el una notable y repentina capitulación por su parte. Incluso su madre, aparéntenme, se había resistido más que eso.

Por otra parte, la invitación bien podría no haber sido mas que una broma cruel; y solo de pensarlo, Riza temblaba de aprensión.

El salón de banquetes, que se había barrido y ordenado durante el día, aunque conservaba el calor de la luz del sol, mientras las sobras de la noche pintaban las paredes y oscurecían las ventanas. Espero, aguzando los oídos cada ves que oía algún ruido, y percibió el ulular distante de un búho mientras se preguntaba vagamente como era posible estar tan en desacuerdo consigo misma par ser capaz de hacer lo contrario a lo que había planeado. ¿Seria factible que en contra de su voluntad estuviera enamorada? ¿Seria acaso eso el amor?

Desde el patio del cuartel un reloj dio la hora, después la media. Riza se sentó, se puso de pie, y después se volvió a sentar, asustándose con cada ruido, observando como las luces de su casa se iban apagando una a una. Paso otra hora. Entumecida de frió y de rabia, cerro las puertas del salón tras de si, sin hacer ruido esa ves. Hecho un ultima mirada a la pared donde la puerta comunicaba con el jardín del monasterio antes de volver hacia su casa con un nudo de dolor en la garganta, sabiendo que ese debía de ser el desaire que ella había previsto, aunque no tan pronto. Eso, y al frialdad desde su aparición en el teatro, serian sin duda su modo de enseñarle que era el quien tenia el control.

Sin embargo había una cosas que había aprendido gracias a ese fiasco; que nunca volverían a engañarla otra ves e ese modo que milagrosamente le había impedido continuar donde lo había dejado y que, en efecto, se había escapado por los pelos. Debería sentirse agradecida. Esa ves, no lloraría o reconocería que su orgullo había sido pisoteado. Era capas de actuar, como le había recordado Gracia. Que todos vieran lo bien que actuaba.

Sin embargo, en al oscuridad de su cama, Riza abandono el fingimiento y al indiferencia, y cedió a la oleada de deseo incontrolable que sus besos había despertado en ella. Después de eso, sintió que echaba humo de rabia por la arrogancia de aquel hombre, por la seguridad que parecía haber tenido de que iría de buena gana a comer de su mano. Pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. ¡Jamás! Prefería morir antes de convertirse en una de sus amantes despechadas.

-------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

El momento no podría haber sido mas oportuno para olvidarlo, sendo ese día el de la mascarada en la cual su tía y ella habían trabajado tanto.

Catherine fue con Riza a la sala de su tía, insistiendo en que, aunque ninguna de ellas tomaría parte de la mascarada, podrían ayudar con los preparativos.

-¿Esto es el cuerpo?- le susurró a Riza mientras miraba el simple pedaso de tela con los ojos como platos-. ¿Este trozo tan pequeño?

-Si, eso es- sonrió Riza-. Muchas de las chicas que participaran llevan escotes mas pronunciados hoy día para este evento. Este es discreto comparado con otros.

-¿Lo has diseñado tu?

- Si. Cuatro como este, y cuatro con forro de seda. Este es para Mary Allsop. Le gusta exhibirse.

-¡Pero es casi transparente!- Catherine no sabia si reírse o mostrar asombro

-Bueno, eso es asunto de ellas, no el nuestro.

Tan solo hacia unos días la idea de que Catherine cosiera lentejuelas en unos disfraces semi transparentes habría sido impensable. Pero allí estaba ella, trabajando, con la cabeza agachada sobre la tela verde mar, disfrutando de la experiencia. Incluso la aparente contradicción de que las mujeres participaren en algo así, había sido aceptada por Catherine sin comentario alguno. Riza también había notado como los chicos buscaban cualquier excusa para llamar la atención de Catherine y como ella era cada ves mas capas de hablar ocasionalmente con algún extraño sin sonrojarse. La querida Catherine los estaba sorprendiendo a todos.

Marion sonreía a su sobrina mientas arqueaba una ceja con complicidad.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Llegada la noche, sus sonrisas se habían vuelto tensas mientras supervisaban los magníficos trajes que eran empacados en cajas para hacer el corto viaje. Como sabia que había que poner los trajes Riza los acompañó para ayudar a las mujeres encargadas de ello entre un sinfín de cajas y soportes para pelucas.

- Aquí esta la caja de las pelucas, Gracia- dijo Riza por encima del bullicio-. Ten cuidado con eso, por el amor de Dios.

Las pelucas eran delicadas y obligatorias para los disfraces femeninos.

Comprobó la lista tachando cada articulo mientras pasaban a las encargadas los trajes, esperando con paciencia controlada la inevitable tardanza.

Su tía entró en la sala radiante, hablando un momento con las chicas que participarían pero algo pareció turbarla.

-¿Mary? Antes me dijo que no se sentía muy bien, ¡Riza! ¿Donde esta Mary?

-¿Qué Mary?

-Mary Allsop.

- No va a venir. Esta indispuesta- le contestó otra de las chicas.

A Riza se el fue el alma a los pies.

- ¿Cómo? No puede…

-Indispuesta y un cuerno- dijo Marion-. Supongo que le ha dado miedo en el ultimo momento- le hecho un vistazo al traje que Riza tenia en la mano.

-Como siempre. Contesto alguien más.

-Pero no podemos tener siete- dijo Riza- Tiene que haber ocho doncella del agua en cuatro pares. Hay ocho hombres que van a emparejarse con ellas.

- Esto es una irresponsabilidad-, dijo Marion molesta-. Bueno, entonces, querida Riza, parece que tendrás que tomar parte. Me imagino que esta vestido te quedara mejor que a nadie.

Riza no iba a imaginar tal cosa.

-Esto…no. Mira, otra chica puede hacerlo. ¿Veamos a ver, quien es la que tiene mas o mesón al misma altura que…?

Se produjo una repentina protesta que rechazaba de plano la sugerencia de Riza.

-Riza vamos, puedes hacerlo- le rogó su tía- Eres la sustituta mas obvia y no tendrás que ponerte peluca. Vamos, queridas.

-No puedo. Jamás he llevado… No, no puedo.

Incluso mientras se negaba sabia que la batalla estaba perdida, que tenía que hacer ocho y que tendría que ocupar el lugar de la inconsiderada huida. Al mismo tiempo, aunque recordaba el placer que había sentido al diseñar cada vestido, aunque distintos en el color, estilo y decoración, conformaban a la perfección las partes el conjunto de las ocho doncellas del agua. Se había imaginado a si misma luciendo uno de aquellos vestidos, flotando entre aquella tela que se movía como el agua unos cuantos centímetros arriba del tobillo. Se había probado algunos de ellos estando a solas con su tía y con Gracia, segura de que nadie la vera jamás con un atuendo así.

Las mascaras habían sido ajustadas para ocultar las identidades de las que las llevaban a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuera un astuto observador. Nadie sabría que era ella, salvo por su cabello, tal ves.

-Ponte la peluca- le dijo Gracia-. Entonces no sabrán nada hasta después que la que la lleva no es Mary Allsop.

Pero Riza sabia lo calurosas e insoportables que eran las pelucas.

- Si puedo evitarlo, no- dijo-. Me arriesgare con mi cabello. Después de todo, solo sere una entre ocho.

-¿Entonces lo harás?

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo, Gracia. Pero… ¡Ay no!

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué diría Catherine o mi abuelo?

-No van a saberlo si no se lo dices a nadie. Es más interesante lo que dirá Roy- dijo Gracia con frescura-. Piensa en eso. Esto le enseñara mejor que nada lo que se perdió.

- Ya había pensado en eso, Gracia.

- Bueno, entonces deja que te ayude a colocártelo.

Solo había un pequeño espejo disponible para ver el efecto del disfraz que se había colocado sobre su esbelta figura. Pero tanto Gracia como Riza percibieron las expresiones de las mujeres cuando la tela azul plateada quedaba recogida bajo sus pechos, ni tapando ni exhibiendo la redondez perfecta que se ceñía al tejido con cada movimiento. Otros era mas atrevidos, pero ninguno tan bello cono el de Riza, y eso fue lo que Gracia le dijo mientras le colocaba la mascara y la melena pálida sobre los hombros

-Ya esta- Gracia fijo la concha de pasta de papel sobre la cabeza de Riza-. Les llevara un buen rato reconocerte con esto encima, si lo hacen.

Riza no creyó sus palabras ni por un momento, puesto que tenia que pasar al baile antes de que pudieran rebelarse las macaras, y los pálidos mechones de Riza, era mucho mas bonitos que las pelucas.

- Así que esto es a lo que Seton llama miedo escénico- dijo Riza.

Después de hacer las ultima comprobaciones, y con los tocados que parecían imponer un silencio forzado sobre las ocho doncellas del agua, esperaron oír el llamado que anunciaba la entrada de los participantes de la mascarada. Entonces se abrió la puerta, y fueron asaltadas de inmediato con una explosión de luces, caras entusiastas y del murmullo de las risas que surgían a su paso. Por los pequeños agujeros que habían en las mascaras se veía poco, tan solo el espacio inmediato, pero Riza se daba cuenta de que la careta también ocultaba el rubor además de tantos y tantos pares de ojos que se esforzaban por mirar cada detalle.

Realmente la pequeña celebraron parecía muy bien organizada. La sala había sido decorada con los colores del agua de un lago sobre el cual las ocho doncellas se deslizaban en parejas.

Riza raramente había buscado con tanto afán una cara conocida entre los asistentes. Sabía que su abuelo estaría muy ocupado con unos asuntos de ultima hora pero que asistiría a la fiesta. Mientras avanzaba, Riza no dejaba de preguntarse que diría Roy cuando se diera cuanta de que era ella.

La duda de su aprobación la tenia en vilo, ensombreciendo el placer de ver la reacción de Roy a lo que ella intentaba negarle. El placer disminuyó cuando estuvo verdaderamente segura de que Roy no estaba presente. Algunas de las otras chicas con mascaras no tenían tales reparos, puesto que ya habían hecho algunos movimientos para revelar mas de lo que originalmente había planeado, pero fue un grito y el hecho de que los demás asistentes se apartaran repentinamente lo que le indico que había alguna particular invasión. Un grupo de ahombre con mascaras entraron con dinamismo por las puertas abiertas del salón, gritando mientas daban vuelta a una redes de pescar blancas por encima de su cabezas enmascaradas.

-¡Aja!- grito no de ellos- ¿Qué tesoros nos traen esta bellas doncellas del agua?

Aquella era al parte de la mascarada sobre la que Riza no había sido informada por su tía ya que ella solo la había ayudado en el departamento femenino; pero en ese momento reconocía de un vistazo a unos cuantos militares que trabajaban con ella. Lanzaron sus redes con ímpetu, arrancando gritos de emoción entre los asistentes, pero eran las doncellas las que tenían que se atrapadas, y fueron ellas la que se alejaron con mayor prontitud.

Había algunas, naturalmente, que no se lo pusieron demasiado difícil a los pescadores; pero Riza no fue una de ellas al ver que para su desgracia, al parecer Roy era uno de los pescadores que le avía echado el ojo a una de las otras. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para dejarse pescar por otra persona y para que el viera, como había dicho Gracia, lo que se perdía.

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les hay gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque quizás hoy muchas odian a Roy por el plantón. Pero ya labran que paso. Sobre la parte esa creo que no quedo muy clara ( el sueño y el cansancio de la adoptadora, jejeej) cuando Roy se acerco a despedirse la beso en la mejilla y le susurro que la esperaría. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegro que te hay gustado, y como ves las cosas se han ido complicando, pero Roy tendrá una excusa, solo hay que ver si Riza se la cree. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Tuki-sama**: Me alegra que te haya gusto y espero que este chap también. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Me alegro que te hay gusto el chap y espero que este también, aunque Roy merece que lo maten. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

-Aquí tiene- dijo riéndose Riza mientras se quitaba el tocado de pasta de papel en forma de concha y se lo pasaba a un señora lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su madre-. Podría dejarse pescar si lo desea.

De buena gana la mujer se lo fue a colocar en la cabeza, llamando la atención de los pescadores mientras Riza se colocaba a un lado para dar con uno de los ocho que se pareciera menos a Roy, un plan que se fue a pique cuando, a la ves que evitaba la red de uno de ellos, se dio la vuelta para darse cuanta de que el hombre que había evitado encontrar, la había reconocido. Su porte orgulloso y su cabello oscuro no podían ocultarse bajo la mascara plateada mas de lo que ella podía esconderse bajo la suya, aunque fuera completa.

A través del salón se miraron, uno con al piernas separadas, amenazador y empeñado, y la otra igualmente empeñada en que en ese momento cualquier hombre seria preferible a el. Se deslizó hacia donde había mas gente, pero fue demasiado tarde para evitarlo a el antes de que su red volara hacia ella.

Alzó una mano para pararla, y la garro y lazo aun lado con desdén, experimentado una sensación triunfal mientras plantaba ambos pies firmemente sobre la red y miraba con rabia al pescador. Los invitados, no acostumbrados as que a una resistencia simbólica, gritaron de aprobación al ver su ingenioso truco y se dieron la vuelta para observar que ocurriría después mientras que, desde el extremo del salón, la cabeza del Furer destacaba entre las demás para ver que estaba pasando.

Lista para huir lo mas rápidamente posible, Riza no estaba preparada para el repentino movimiento que se produjo bajo sus pies cuando Roy tiro con fuerza de la red, que con el suelo resbaladizo le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de costado. Entonces, riéndose con suavidad, tiro de nuevo de su red y la sacudió sin prisa.

-¡Vamos, doncella del agua!- la reto con vos estertórea y desafiante- Deberías estar ya tan acostumbrada como yo a esta actuación. Vamos.

Los hombres gritaban y aplaudían, pero aunque la expresión de Riza estaba bien oculta bajo la mascara, su vos la traiciono lo suficiente como para sugerir que aquello no era del todo una farsa

-No conseguirá nada de mi. Vaya a buscar su recompensa a otra parte.

Rápidamente se puso de pie. Inquieta de que su fino corpiño no hubiera sido diseñado para esta clases de actividad, y de que sus piernas se trasparentara de pronto a la vista de todos. Esperando de nuevo esconderse entre los invitados, se volvió hacia ellos. Pero estaba demasiado exaltados vitoreándola y mirándola con lascivia como para apartarse, y antes de que ella pudiera pensar en un alternativa, la red voló hacia ella nuevamente cayéndole esa ves sobre la cabeza y los hombros.

Un rugido de aprobación surgió en la atestada sala, los hombres vitorearon a Roy y las chicas a ella para que hiciera algo. Pero estaba claro quien ganaría con la red que le estrecho los brazos al cuerpo y, a diferencia de las otras que habían sido arrastradas con delicadeza hacia sus captores, fue arrastrada sin ceremonia alguna por el suelo al ritmo de los pausados aplauso del publico, completamente incapaz de resistirse al fuerza de Roy.

- Ahora, pequeña- le dijo Roy en vos alta al tiempo que la acercaba a si-. ¿Vas a recompensar mis esfuerzos? ¿Qué será esta ves?

Si no hubiera habido tanta gente, su respuesta hubiera sido completamente inadecuada. Sus bromas la enrabietaban, igual que la risa y diversión de los demás; y ni el consuelo que le ofrecía la mascara le duro mucho cuado el la estrecho entre sus brazos y se la retiro para revelar su rostro sofocado y enojado.

-Señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye- rió-. Habría reconocido su… esto… cara en cualquier sitio.

Sus ojos no andaban lejos de su cara, entonces como si de verdad fuera una sirena aprisionada en la red, la levanto en brazos y le subió la cara despacio hacia la suya y, antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de ella en aquella publica y humillante demostración de supremacía, ella vio el brillo de jubilo en su mirada, y sus labios al sonreír.

-¡No!- susurro, forcejeando con rabia mientras el la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza- Se esta comportando como si yo fuera… como si fuéramos…

-Si- dijo el- Y lo soy, ¿no?

Incluso allí, en las peores circunstancias posibles, cuando su beso era lo ultimo que deseaba, hubo un momento en el que dejo de oír los gritos de los presentes y solo oyó los caprichosos latidos de su corazón. El la besó a través de la red como si hubieran estado solos en el salón, como si la recompensa que se estaba tomando, mereciera toda la persuasión que pudiera conferirle; y fue tan solo cuando dejo de besarla cuando Riza recupero los sentidos, y regreso la rabia. Llegado ese momento, ya no le importaba a nadie sino a ella misma, puesto que los invitados se estaban dispersando y preparándose para el baile, riéndose aun de la exaltada diversión.

Maes Hughes le dio a Roy unas palmadas en la espalda mientras Riza era conducida a un lado, objeto del lento y descarado escrutinio de su desarreglada vestimenta añadiéndose a su desesperación.

- Entiendo lo que dices, amigo- le susurro Maes al oído-. Ha llegado el momento de atacar, ¿eh?

-¡Suéltame!- le grito Riza con furia a Roy y mirando molesta a los dos militares-. ¿Como te atreves a humillarme así delante de toda esta gente?

El la puso derecha junto al oscuro hueco de la ventana, y Riza agradeció que el aire frió de la noche le ayudaran a calmar su cara y cuello sonrojados.

-El resto se ha divertido tanto como nosotros.

-¡Salvo yo!

-Y tu no te puedes marchar antes de que el Furer se vaya. Eso seria romper el protocolo. Además- le dijo mientras le quitaba la red que se había enredado en los adornos del tocado y el vestido-. Los enmascarados deben bailar juntos primero.

Ella trato de apartarse de el, pero el tiro de ella y la sujeto contra la pared mientras le desenredaba el cabello.

-Quédate quieta- le dijo- o tendré que amarrarte.

-No te atrevas a hablarme como si yo fuera un…

Su beso estaba destinado a servir de mordaza y, en eso, fue mas efectivo de lo que el habría esperado, dada la furia de Riza. No le permitió que ella se recuperara, sino que parecía empeñado en recupera la autoridad que había conseguido con ella.

-¿Cómo si fueras una potrilla?- dijo, sostenido su mirada con la suya inquebrantable-. Crees que un golpe en la oreja me detendría, ¿verdad, pequeña? bueno, tan solo recuerda ese día en el que estabas montando tu yegua y me preguntase por las potrillas, y yo te dije que te lo diría algún día. Ah, ya veo que recuerdas. Pues te lo contare ahora, señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye, y empezaremos desde el principio ¿de acuerdo?- se quito por fin la mascara. Las presentaciones han terminado. Tu educación comienza en este mismo instante. Bueno, parece que los músicos comienzan de nuevo, y debes bailar con tu captor.

Se retiro y la soltó para tenderle la mano.

Riza se estremeció de rabia, consiente mas que nunca de que, a pesar de todos sus planes, aquello iba desastrosamente mal. No le daría la satisfacción de obedecer inmediatamente, en lugar de ello, una infinidad de planes luchaban por el derecho de hacerla tan difícil, rebelde, intransigente e imposible como cualquier mujer había sido o podría ser, tan solo para desmotarle a aquel arrogante y salvaje lo que se le venia encima. Llena de inquietud ante la falta de oportunidad, ignoro la mano que el le tendía lo suficiente como para ver el movimiento de su cuerpo, que le advertía de la necesidad de recapitular.

Con altivez, Riza coloco su mano en al suya y al momento su dedos calidos encerraban los suyos. Jamás lo había visto tan apuesto como en ese momento… Ni tan peligroso.

-Mi captor por solo este baile, coronel Mustang- redijo en tono ominoso-. Una red no es la mejor manera de recoger agua, ya sabe. Tendrá que hacerlo mejor antes de comenzar el papel de tutor que usted mismo se ha impuesto.

-Oh, lo haré, pequeña. Lo haré- susurro-. Lo haré mucho mejor que todo eso, creeme. Ni siquiera necesitare demedia oportunidad.

-No tendrá ni una- respondió ella.

Se dejo conducir al salón de baile, aunque en la mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que hasta el momento el no le había dado explicación alguna ni se había disculpado por la noche anterior; ni siquiera lo había mencionado. Lo cual demostraba que era una persona cruel y sin modales, un hombre de quien Catherine podría disponer a su gusto, si lo quería. A partir de ese momento, se prometía a si misma que no solo colocaría a Catherine en su camino, sino que la lanzaría el, lo quisiera Catherine o no.

Era, como había apreciado en ocasione anteriores, un buen bailarín, y en mas de una ocasión, durante el baile, Riza había percibido el escrutinio de algunos invitados. Como pareja, no habría sido superado por nadie, ya que era guapo, seguro de sus movimientos, fuerte y atlético, y distante eso breves momentos de contactos físicos, Riza habría jurado que su animosidad no era sino superficial. El no la quiso soltar, sino que continúo agarrandole la mano para el baile siguiente, y ella estaba demasiado cerca deñ Furer como para montar un espectáculo.

Riza casi pido controlar su rabia en ese momento, sobre todo cuando el la sostuvo por la cintura aserrándola un poco mas a el, ambos totalmente al unísono, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo.

Por tener buenos modales, por no mencionar la presencia del Furer, se vio obligada a tragarse mas comentarios mordaces cada ves que el le ofrecía algo para comer del banquete que habían preparado en la sala continua, aunque fue ella la que empezó a beber vino antes de que el se lo ofreciera.

En mas de una ocasión el le recordó que no había sido mezclado con agua, pero el impulso de refutarlo a cada oportunidad había tomado las dimensiones de una cruzada en contra de su tiranía, y Riza bebió mas vino de necesario para apagar su sed, tan solo para desbaratarle los planes lo máximo posible. No tenia por que tratarla como a una colegiala. ¡Educación, desde luego!

Fue en el banquete informal en el que vio a Jean Havoc desde el otro lado de la sala. Habría jurado que no lo había visto allí anteriormente, pero también los deberes de Jean podrían haber sido una razón.

De todas maneras se alegro enormemente de que no hubiera visto el duelo ente ella y Roy, aunque parecía que la presencia del ultimo a su lado era lo que el impedía a Jean acercarse a hablar con ella. Ella le sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue contestada tan solo por una sombría expresión de descontento con la que miro primero a ella y luego a Roy. Fue a buscarlo, pero la mano que la sujetaba de la cintura la condujo para que lo acompañara a charlar con otros invitados, como tratando de distraer a propósito su interés, y ella se dio cuenta entonces que la rivalidad entre ellos había empezado en serio, independientemente de que ella no hubiera dado su aprobación ni su consentimiento. Precia como si Jean hubiera sido advertido y hubiera aceptado las instrucciones, no estando en posición de hacer otra cosa. Hizo un apunte mental para cambiar la situación lo antes posible, pero cuando se volvió a mirar la ves siguiente, no vio a Jean por ningún lado.

----------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap, y como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan reviews así que:

**Tuki-sama**: Jejeje, si, la verdad es que Roy es adorable, ¿Cómo odiarlo? Espero que este chap también te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Por lo visto a Riza las cosas se le complican, peor ya irán mejorando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Y llego el lunes, como ves, si fue Roy el que la atrapó y los problemas parecen aumentar en ves de disminuir, pero ya irán mejorando, gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos mañana.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y todo se complico, es verdad que la historia ira tomando un nuevo rumbo, espero que te haya gustado este chap y nos leísmo mañana, ciao


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

En más de un ocasión, en las horas que siguieron, la idea de buscar la protección de su abuelo se le pasaba de tanto en cuando por la cabeza. Siempre había sido una táctica útil. Pero por una ves, y por una variedad de extrañas y turbadoras razones, se alegraba de que su abuelo no hubiera estado presente; las misma razones que le decían que, esa ves, seria mejor que solventar ella sola el problema.

-Ya has tomado bastante- dijo Roy en vos baja mientras dejaba la copa llena de vino en la mano de un camarero.

Riza se retiro un mecho de cabello pálido de la cara y fue a retirar al copa de la mano del hombre, bebiéndosela de un trago antes de que Roy pudiera hacer algo. Luego le paso la copa vacía con una sonrisa.

-Creo que yo soy la que mejor puede decidir eso, coronel- dijo molesta-. ¿O su intención era también instruirme sobre que comer y que beber?

Su consternación se perdió segundos después de que la habitaron quedara en silencio. El Furer se marchaba. Al llegar donde estaba Riza, se detuvo delante de ella.

-De no haber sido por usted, señorita Hawkeye, uno de nuestros jóvenes pescadores si hubiera quedado con al red vacía. Tenemos que darle las gracias por ocupar el lugar de la señorita Allsop. Fue un gesto muy valiente de su parte. Espero que no se haya hecho daño.

-No estoy herida de modo alguno, gracias, aunque parece que últimamente siempre acabo mojándome.

La risa del Furer fue alegre y cantarina.

-Pero he notado que esta vez le ha puesto más difícil al coronel Mustang el que la capturara. ¿Ha sido por que tal ve no le ha gustado el método de captura, o tal ves no le ha gustado que sea el coronel Mustang quien la echara la red?

- Aun no estoy lista, para ser capturada por ningún hombre,

-Me alegra oír eso- el Furer asintió- Estoy de acuerdo en que no se lo debe poner tan fácil.

Continuo avanzando, sonriendo hasta que las puertas se cerraron suavemente tras de si.

-Roy le coloco la mano en la cintura continuando en donde lo había dejado.

-No- le contesto a la pregunta que ella le había hecho antes de aparecer el Furer- Cualquiera que pueda conversar con el Furer después de haber tomado tanto vino sin diluir como tú no necesita mis instrucciones. Incluso aunque hayas dicho tonterías.

- No eran tonterías, coronel. Era…

- Si que lo eran. Y si que estas lista para un hombre.

-¿Y quien esta diciendo tontería ahora? Sabe tanto de ese tema. Coronel, como de pescar. Nada de nada. Le deseo unas buenas noches.

Se despidió de varios amigos de camino a al puerta, pero Roy no fue uno de ellos. Al cabo de un rato se alegraba de encontrarse en la habitación donde se había vestido, donde Gracia y Maes Hughes mantenían una animada conversaron en un rincón tenuemente iluminado. El militar hizo una cortes inclinación y salio de la habitación.

-¿El teniente coronel Hughes te esta esperando, Gracia?- le pregunto Riza.

-Si.

-Entonces ayúdame a quitarme esto y a ponerme algo ligero, me pondré un abrigo encima y no se notara nada en la oscuridad. Que Hughes te acompañe a casa. Yo le pediré a Jean que me acompañe, no quiero arruinarte la noche.

-¿Entonces al final lo has pasado bien?

-No, no me he divertido. Y la cabeza me da vueltas. Necesito sentarme un momento.

-¿Demasiado vino?

-Demasiado de todo. Date prisa que te están esperando.

-Pero no puedes marcharte a casa a medio vestir.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Quien me va a ver? Solo vivo cruzando los jardines.

-¿Estarás bien sola? ¿Estas segura?

-Mejor de lo que he estado toda la velada, Gracia. Vamos, márchate.

A solas, se puso el abrigo sobre los hombros, y se sentó al notar que la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas. Lo que necesitaba era tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de dormir.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, turbando el principio de un sueño. El corazos le latía en la garganta, pero al instante se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo--. ¿Quieres también aconsejarme el vestir?

-Vamos- le dijo Roy. Sujetando la puerta-. Te acompaño a casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que podría tener una cita con el teniente Havoc?. Si es así, tal ves no estés equivocado.

- No hay ninguna cita, y deberías estar en la cama.

- ¿En la de quien?

-¿Puedes caminar o deseas que te lleve?

Ella se puso de pie y adopto un tono valiente- Ninguna de las dos cosas, gracias. Puedo irme sola a casa.

- Si, estoy seguro de ello. Tarde o temprano- levando un mano y tiro de ella despacio.

Riza vio la expresión de sorpresa de Roy cuando el abrigo se abrió y vio que no iba con mucha ropa.

Cansinamente, se coloco bien el abrigo, retirando su mano de la otra que le ofrecía ayuda.

- No es mas de lo que no hayas visto ya, igual que los demás.

El aire frió de la noche le proporción o una sensación de turbación, obligándola a agarrarse al marco de la puerta mientras cruzaban la habitación al paseo cubierto que rodeaba el jardín.

Ella sintió que el le echaba el brazo por los hombros, para ayudarla, y en su pensamiento, los eventos de la noche fueron cayendo como bolos, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al único modo que sabia, instintiva y descontroladamente. Ciegamente, se volvió hacia el y alzó las manos para buscarlo en la oscuridad, comprendiendo la razón de su vacilación pero sabiendo que allí podría provocarlo y aceptar su respuesta en privado sin la simulación que se había visto obligada a mostrar delante de los demás. Allí, podrá enfrentarse a el con el cuchillo desenvainado y sufrir las consecuencias.

A pocos centímetros de ella, Riza lo golpeo con su desprecio, ajena al peligro

-¿De que iba todo eso de atacar, Roy? Crees que puedes enseñar a todas las muchachas, ¿verdad? Bueno, coronel, creo que esta ves a querido abarcar demasiado, por que no pienso quedarme esperando…

Su vacilación fue menor de lo que ella había previsto antes de inclinase para plantarle los labios sobre los suyos, borrando de un plumazo las despreciativas palabras con una insaciable avalancha de besos que terminaron de enterrarlas para siempre. No recordó lo que el había dicho para provocarlo, tan solo que tal ves le había parecido que el estaba esperando tal provocación.

El hecho de quedarse sin palabras no la salvo a ganar con respecto a otras puesto que, a pesar de sus pretensiones de que tenia la misma experiencia que el, no sabia de que estaba hablando, salvo por los besos y las caricias suaves de las que a veces había imaginado.

Pero en aquel momento, su cuerpo se encendió la sentir el roce de su mano urgiéndola a pegarse a el mientas se deleitaba con su brazo agarrandole la espalda, mientras al mismo tiempo desataba su arrogancia y su autoridad.

En la oscuridad. Solo fue vagamente consiente de ser levantad en brazos y colocada sobre un banco que se alineaba contra al pared.

Su peso la cubría a medias, con sus piernas apoyadas entre las suyas, provocándole estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Su boca descendió de nuevo para aprisionarle los labios al tiempo que movió la mano con cuidado por encima de su delgado vestido, llegando finalmente a descansar sobre su cadera

-¡No!- movió aun lado la cabeza, interrumpiendo el beso y esperando a que todo eso cesara-. No- susurró con un gemido entrecortado cuando tuvo la sensación de que eso no terminaría allí.

Sus labios, tan cerca de los de ella, parecían listos para besarla en cualquier momento.

-Tranquila, tranquila…- susurró-. No pasa nada… ¡tranquila!

Deslizando la mano por sus piernas, dejo que sus labios lo esperaran y que su instinto se debatiera entre su mano y sus labios. Entonces, al quedarse quieta, el le deslizó la mano por debajo de la tela mientras reclamaba sus labios, al tiempo que un gemido entrecortado llenaba sus pulmones, lista para protestar de nuevo. La sorpresa dio paso aun gemido de éxtasis y la mano que le había agarrado la muñeca para que Roy no continuara con su exploración se quedo floja, permitiéndole que continuara su recorrido suavemente, con pausa, acariciándole la parte interna de los muslos con ternura mientras le mordisqueaba los labios. Ella gimió, ajena al significado de ese gemido

-¡Que bien!- susurro el-. Muy bien, ¿ahora que más me vas a enseñar? ¿Esto…?

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada con el rose da su mano deslizándose sobre la piel de sus caderas, sus costados y su estomago, y arrancado de nuevo sus gemidos ante el insoportable suspenso.

-No…- le susurro ella aunque su significado fuera el contrario.

Con el brazo libre, Riza le deslizó los dedos entre los mechones de cabello sedoso y tiro con suavidad para que la besara, ya que sus palabras y sus necesidades habían dejado de coincidir. El beso de Roy le provoco gemidos de placer, pero ella solo parecía percibirlos a la distancia, como las negativas que la había dado desde que se habían visto y que se desvanecían ante sus exigencias.

-¿Mas?- le dijo el-. Esto no es sino el principio.

Sus labios continuaron deslizándose sobe su cuello, atormentándola, mientras le agarraba la mano y la apartaba de el, sujetándola contra el banco.

- Ahora, pequeña- dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello-, ¿hay algo mas que quieras enseñarme? ¿Qué era lo que pensabas, cuando me dijiste que no tenía ninguna oportunidad?

Su vos profunda le vibraba sobro los labios. Respecto a lo que quería decir con su replica, su mente permanecía en blanco mientras se estremecía con el impacto de las reexpuesta de su cuerpo. Estaba silenciosa y temblorosa mientras la mano de Roy continuaba su lento y inexorable progreso sobré sus piel, avanzando hacia sus pechos. Parea entonces había reclamado de nuevos sus labios con un beso destinado a reducir al máximo sus protestas, aunque no a hacerlas imposibles.

Sin embargo era mas cociente que Riza de que alguna clase de protesta era necesaria, puesto que aunque tenia la intención de que ella recordara esa primera lección que le haría recapacitar, habría momentos y sitios mucho mejores para continuarla cuando sus sentidos no estuvieran abotargados por los vapores del vino. Su antagonismo había servido bien a su propósito, pero sabia que ella se culparía a si misma tanto como a el por aquel memorable episodio antes de sentirse tentada a volver por mas.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto sin dejar de acariciarla-. ¿Lo has recordado?

Cuando ella no respondió, el entendió que estaba a punto de rendirse y así, para provocarla, la apretó la muñeca y cambio de postura.

-¡No…! ¡No, por favor…!

Su susurro tembloroso iba cargado de presentimiento de que, fuera cual fuera su paso siguiente, ella era quien debía hacerle entender que aunque aquello fuera lo que le hacia a otras mujeres, no podría hacérselo a ella. No pondría haber explicado por que, puesto que no tenía experiencia en la que basarse, pero la certidumbre pesaba allí.

Instantáneamente el retiro al mano, colocándole la ropa en su sitio con cuidado.

-Chist… de acuerdo. Lo he dejado. Creo que es suficiente de momento.

Se retiro con cuidado y tiro de ella para abrasarla hasta que dejo de temblar.

Incluso en aquel estado de confusión, Riza no podía haber negado que la capitulación que había empezado en el salón de banquetes había progresado en los jardines del monasterio. Pero aunque su miedo a ser añadida a su lista de conquistas permanecía tan vivo como siempre, el le había demostrado con facilidad lo cerca que había estado de ignorar cada una de sus objeciones. La simple idea la aterrorizaba.

-Deja que me vaya a casa- le susurró ella con vos trémula-. Te has aprovechado de mí- se puso de pie y se poyo contra uno de los pilares para no caerse.

El se coloco detrás de ella y le metió la mano por debajo del abrigo y abatirla carla cintura para acercarla a si con posecividad.

-Oh, no- le dijo al oído-. No, pequeña. Eso no lo he hecho y lo sabes. Si de verdad me hubiera aprovechado de ti, podría haberte permitido que bebieras mas vino en lugar de aconsejarte que pararas. Podría haberte llevado a una de las docenas de habitaciones oscuras del cuartel. Incluso podría tenerte tumbada de espaladas, totalmente desnuda en este momento, si eso es lo…

-¡No!- jadeo ella-. ¡Eso no lo harás jamás! Ahora, suéltame.

A pesar de su aparente fervor, su ruego carecía de ímpetu bajo sus manos persuasivas que con destreza alejaban sus pensamientos del resentimiento y los empujaban hacia las respuestas conmovedoras de su cuerpo. Temblando aun por sus caricias, ni tuvo voluntad de protestar al tiempo que las mansos de Roy la seguían acariciando.

-Tu comenzaste esto, pequeña, y ahora estas bien metida en ello, ¿verdad? Y no hay ningún guardián al que correr, ¿no?

-El teniente Havoc será… mí…

Su boca fue asaltada por sus labios.

-Si- dijo pro fin-. Corre en busca de tu caballero controlador tan a menudo como quieras, pero jamás tendrá el mismo control sobre ti que tengo yo. Ahora ya puedes dejar de jugar al escondite, Riza. Es hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

La agarro de las muñecas y la giro para que estuvieran frente a frente.

- Te deseo y serás mía. Pelea y protesta todo lo que quieras; tu resistencia hará que mi victoria y tu derrota sean todavía mas dulces.

-Unas palabras muy bonita- le dijo en tono fiero- de boca de uno que concierta una cita secreta y luego no acude a ella. Si esa es a la realidad a la que quiere que me enfrente, coronel, seguiré con estos llamados juegos un poco más.

-¿Entonces es eso lo que te molesta? Bien, si hubiera pensado que aceptarías antes mi explicación, te la habría dado; aunque no se ha dado la ocasión de ofrecerte disculpas, ¿no te parece? Hubo un problema en el cuartel. El Furer me mando a buscar enseguida que abandone tu casa.

-¿Y no podría haber enviado un mensaje?

Su vos se suavizó con una sonrisa invisible para Riza.

-Oh, si. Si podría haberlo enviado. Podría haber enviado al tenerte Havoc. El estaba conmigo cuando me mandaron a llamar. Podría haberle pedido que fuera al salón de banquetes donde me estarías esperando para decirte que no lo hicieras. ¿Te parece que eso es lo que debería haber hecho?

Riza se daba cuenta de que la idea era ridícula, y que Roy no podría haber enviado a nadie con un mensaje tal.

-No te estaba esperando- le dijo, tirando enfadada de la muñeca-. Volvía casa.

- Ah, entiendo- le sonreía mientras la soltaba-. Entonces al final no paso nada, ¿verdad? Y no hace falta disculparse. ¿Ahora algo mas antes de acompañarte a casa?

- Si, hay algo más. ¿Le has advertido que se mantenga alejado de mí?

-¿A quien? ¿Al teniente Havoc?- la sonrisa dio paso a una risa relajada-. No, pequeña. Yo no le digo eso a un hombre. Nuestro querido teniente recibirá el mensaje sin la necesidad de ayuda extra. Creo que eso ya lo has comprobado esta noche.

- Y yo creo, coronel, que cuanto menos recuerde de esta noche, más feliz me sentiré. Yo elijo a mis amigos y elegiré a mis amantes cuando este lista para ello. Y usted no estar entre ellos. El teniente Havoc jamás se habría comportado como lo ha hecho usted.

-En tal caso, señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye- dijo el abrasándola de inmediato- usted no se habría comportado como lo ha hacho, ¿no es así? Y eso habría sido una pena.

Como cuando le había dado su primer beso, unió sus labios a los suyos con delicadeza recordándole como había respondido y arrastrándola a otra traición de su adormecida protestas,. También le hizo se conciente de que su teoría, aunque probablemente sensata, estaba mucho mas allá de su entendimiento en ese momento y seria mejor analizarla al día siguiente.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya chicas, segundo chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, me alegra que te guste la historia, por lo mesón sirve para liberar tenciones, uno se estresa menos, como ves Roy se a tomado todo muy en serio y ahora hay que ver que ocurrirá, gracia por el apoyo y no leemos mañana, ciao

**ALenis:** No, es tu primer review, y espero que no sea el ultimo, me alegra que la historia te guste y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Se que Roy esta siendo bastante desagradable, pero ya veremos su parte mas tierna, además Riza no se la pondrá fácil, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, a Roy le ha ido muy bien por el momento, pero ya se el complicaran las cosas, además Riza debe pensar mucho lo que hará, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

Desgraciadamente Marion estaba entretenido a algunos amigos cuando Riza llego a casa como un niño dormido en brazos de Roy, y el general Grumman aun no había regresado del cuartel. Consecuentemente nadie aparte de Gracia estuvo allí para ver el cuidado con que fue depositada en la cama, de la que no se despertó hasta bien entrado el amanecer. Y cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho.

Dio gracias de que fuera Domingo y no tuviera que trabajar, notando por el dolor de cabeza, aunque era peor que nada que recordara, sido el terrible peso del reproche hacia si misma que aumentaba con cada pregunta que le hacia ella a Gracia sobre su comportamiento, su vertiente, o falta de ella, y sobre la parte en que Roy la había llevado a casa. El dolor se hizo más agudo cuando su tía la alecciono sobre el peligro de darle tantas confianzas a un hombre. ¿Cómo se habría enterado de que la había llevado hasta casa en brazos?

-Por que se lo que ocurre en mi casa- le contesto Marion molesta.

Desafortunadamente, a Riza no le fue posible descubrir como se entero realmente, o lo que sospechaba su tía, o desde luego hasta donde había llegado Roy. Y como no podía culpar a nadie salvo así misma de la determinación de beber tanto vino, se dio cuenta de que tenia que salir de esa situación con el mismo desafió que había utilizado para meterse en ella.

Ni su dolor ni su disposición mejoraron con la opinión un tanto inoportuna de su prima de que Roy seria un buen marido.

-¿Para ti?- le dijo Riza, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerlos del fuerte sol del jardín.

- Bueno, si. Lo que he heredado y el puesto que tiene el en la milicia combinarían muy bien, yo creo. Y Roy ha notado lo mucho que he cambiado. ¿No es agradable?

-Mucho- murmuró Riza, observando una mariposa que revoloteaba hacia una colorida flor- Eso hace que todos tus esfuerzos valga la pena.

En secreteo le molestaba que el plan que hacia tan pocas horas había estado tan entusiasmada de poner en práctica contara de pronto con la aprobación de Catherine y, lo que era peor, que pudiera prosperar. La única idea reconfortante que podía encontrar era que muy pronto Roy y Jean se habrían marchado de Central para preparar la llegada del Furer a ciudad del Este.

Riza no pudo evadir el paseo que Marion y su abuelo solían dar los domingos por la tarde, así que resignada decido ser sumisa y seguirlos, pero sus buenas intenciones se vieron desvanecidas cuando se encontró con Roy que estaba con un grupo de amigos.

Fueron Catherine y Marion quienes lo saludaron, pero el desagradecido vuelco que le dio el corazón, ya había respondido a una especie de extraña telepatía, y a partir de ese momento no consiguió centrase en nada que no fuera su presencia a sus espaldas, pensando en lo cerca que estaban sus manos y en que sus ojos eran consientes de cada detalle.

Ideo una serie de estrategias para evitarlo después, pero Catherine y su abuelo las echaron por tierra al colocarse cada una a un lado de ella cuando se dieron la vuelta para hablar con Roy, obligándola a responder a su pegunta.

-Espero que se encuentra bien, señorita Hawkeye- le dijo Roy.

Y lo dijo con tal falta de gravedad en su mirada que sin duda sugería que sabía la respuesta.

Pero a Riza le daba igual, por que no tenía invenció de decir la verdad, y menos en ese momento.

- Bastante bien, gracias, coronel.

En contra de su voluntad su mirada evaluó su impecable imagen, pero su examen se detuvo en sus labios, faltándole el coraje de enfrentarse a su mirada risueña.

Catherine, aparentemente sintió que la respuesta de Riza carecía de detalle.

-Ahora si que lo esta- dijo en el incomodo silencio que siguió-. Ha estado mala toda la mañana con una jaqueca terrible. Pobre Riza.

Catherine miro a su prima con lastima, tratando de imaginar su dolor de cabeza.

-¡Catherine!- dijo Riza entre dientes, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-¿De verdad?- contestó Roy, adoptando una expresión de preocuparon extrema-.¿Es cierto señorita? Me pregunto que podrá haber sido la causa de ello.

El general Grumman llego al rescate, quitándole importancia al problema con su franqueza habitual.

- Bueno- dijo-. Cualquiera que tenga que vestir a ocho doncellas del agua al mismo tiempo tiene derecho a que le duela la cabeza. Tu tía me dijo que lo hiciste fantástico. Ahora, coronel Mustang, supongo que debo darle las gracias por acompañar a mi nieta a casa anoche. Muy sensato por su parte, muchas gracias. Como sabe, yo estuve ocupado hasta la madrugada.

La respuesta de Roy fue una ligera inclinación, aunque su mirada y su vos negaban la seriedad.

-No hay por que darme las gracias, general Grumman, se lo aseguro. Fue un placer para mí acompañar a su nieta a su cama… esto… dormitorio. En realidad, para mi fue el culmen de la velada.

Pero cualquier otro significado más profundo de las palabras de Roy paso a segundo plano cuando su abuelo fue interrumpido por otro amigo, con el que hecho a andar al momento. En cambio Catherine parecía estar pillándole el tranquillo a eso de la charla social con una torpeza notable.

- Oh, eso no me lo habías dicho a mi- le dijo a Riza, ignorando el rubor que cubría las mejillas de su prima-. ¿Acaso el coronel Mustang… esto… de verdad que tu…?

El coronel Mustang esta de broma, Catherine- le dijo Riza con rabia controlada, mientras miraba al otro con furia, advirtiéndole con la mirada para que no dijera ni una palabra mas-. Recuérdame que te cuente como algunos hombres se divierten sonrojando a las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?- agarro a Catherine del brazo con firmeza y se dio la vuelta.

Catherine sin embargo, parecía habérselo tomado muy en serio.

-Pero el coronel Mustang no haría eso, ¿verdad, Coronel Mustang?- le dijo, resistiéndose a la presión del brazo de Riza.

-Si, lo haría- dijo Riza entre dientes.

Miro hacia donde estaba su abuelo, y su preocupación aumento. En ese momento había ojos mirando en su dirección al tiempo que sin duda corrían los rumores entre los amigos de su abuelo, que asentían con la cabeza, sonreían sorprendidos o hacían muecas como escandalizados. Riza no dudaba que ella y Roy eran el tema de conversación y de que por supuesto, su abuelo se enterria de lo que había ocurrido.

El mismo Roy no le ofreció ningún consuelo.

-Si, lo haría- le dijo a Catherine-. Pero también deberías pedirle a Riza que te explique que un rubor no solo implica sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pregúntaselo, Catherine.

Aquello ya era demasiado para ella.

- Si, Roy- dijo Catherine, con expresión completamente perdida-. Lo haré.

Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, se fijo de nuevo en las mejillas de Riza y se aparto para unirse a Marion, seguramente para enterarse de los detalles que Riza no le había proporcionado.

Riza también se hubiera marchado si en ese momento Roy no la hubiera agarrado del brazo

-Suéltame ahora mismo. ¿Cómo has podido iniciar tal conversación delante de mi abuelo y de Catherine? Ahora pensaran…

-¿Qué pensaran?- redijo, acercándole los labios al oído- ¿Quieres decirme que tu abuelo no iba enterarse de que estábamos juntos en la mascarada? ¿O que no sabría que tuviste que sustituir a Mary Allsop? Por supuesto que si. Mira todo esa gente; están deseosos de hablar de ello. ¿Qué crees entonces que están diciendo?

La tentación era más fuerte, pero no podía hacerlo teniendo la vergüenza escrita en las facciones. Ni siquiera pudo mirar a Roy a los ojos al contestar.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas lo que están diciendo?

-Bueno, te lo diré.

-No.

-Están hablado de la doncella del agua que se negaba a dejarse atrapar. Hablado de como ella…

-¡Basta!

-De cómo llevaba un corpiño de gasa transparente en el que se fijaron todos y…

-¡Por favor!

-Y como uno de los jóvenes militares que participaron la beso allí delante de todo el mundo, mientras ella forcejeaba entre sus brazos. Después hablaran de cómo bailaron juntos y con nadie más en toda la noche. ¿Sabes como se lo tomara tu abuelo? Tu tía y Catherine estarán horrorizadas, ¿y bien? ¿Prefieres ir con ellas y que te pidan explicaciones, o prefieres dejármelo a mi y no tener que explicar nada?

Parecía no tener otra elección. El rubor que ardía en sus mejillas, mas intenso ya, no era lo que quería que los demás vieran, ni tampoco deseaba ella ver sus expresiones escandalizadas y divertidas.

Sin molestarse en contestar siquiera, lo siguió rápidamente hasta alejarse de aquel lugar hasta llegar lo más cercano a casa de Riza.

-Ya se llegar sola desde aquí, coronel- le dijo mirando a un lado y al otro para ver si había alguien por el camino deserto.

El echó a andar a su lado.

-Pero anoche no eras capaz de encontrar el camino, ¿verdad.?

-Roy, de verdad es de lo mas descortés de tu parte insistir en recordarme un incidente que preferiría olvidar. Ahora que no hay nadie delante, no tiene sentido continuar avergonzándome. Lo que paso anoche, pasado esta. Jamás volverá a ocurrir. Jamás. Me arrepiento de todo el incidente y, sobre todo, del papel que tú interpretaste. Me alegro de no recordar mucho de lo que paso, lo cual tú contemplaras como la oportunidad perfecta de inventarte lo que te venga en gana y contarles la historia a todos tus amigos. ¿Ahora, por favor, quieres macharte y dejarme volver sola a casa?

-Tienes poco donde elegir en este asunto, pequeña- le dijo mientras le echaba el brazo por la espalda-. O bien caminas tranquilamente hasta tu hogar a mi lado. O te puedo llevar allí como lo hice anoche. Decide que prefieres.

-¡Eres insufrible, Roy!

El sonrió ante su furia, urgiéndola a que avanzara.

-Es una pena que recuerdes tan poco, tu con ese fino vestido en el jardín, y yo arropándote con mi…

Ella estiro la mano para golpearlo, para poner punto final a la vergonzosa descripción que no tenía deseo de oír. Peor esa ves el estaba preparado, y a ella la ralentizaron los intensos latidos en las sienes. El le tomo la mano mucho antes de que ella lo alcanzara a el, y tiro de ella para atraparla entre sus brazos.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo el con dureza-. No te daré mas detállales salvo un recordatorio que se te ha debido escapar.

-¿Y ese es, coronel?

-Que la caza ha terminado y que será mejor que empieces a metalizarte de que eres mía. Que es exactamente como esas apersonas que estaban hablando de nosotros te están viendo, te guste o no. Es mucho mejor segur la corriente. Menos confuso para todo el mundo.

Tan solo una semana atrás le habría dado vente mil vueltas a la cabeza a su arrogante afirmación de que ella pertenecía a alguien. Deleitarse entre sus brazos era algo reservado tan solo para los pequeños secretos de la noche, pero el ser añadida a su lista de conquistas era algo muy distinto. Sin embargo, el horroroso dolor de cabeza de la mañana la había dejado tan aturdida que en ese momento no era capas de hace acopio de fuerzas suficientes para continuar con la disputa

-Suéltame, Roy, por favor. Suéltame, te lo ruego. Podemos terminar con la disputa en otro momento, mañana tal ves- los verdes campos cuajados de hierva y arboladas comenzaron a dar vueltas en el vació oscuro mientras una sensación le helaba los brazos y la piernas; no había comido nada en todo el día-. Por favor…- susurró muy mareada-. Necesito… sentarme…

Y así fue como Riza Hawkeye a pesar de su resolución de mantenerse lejos de aquel hombre, fue de nuevo llevada en brazos hasta su casa, esa ves a plena luz del día, donde Gracia que había ido buscarla los recibió espantada.

No era el modo mas digno de terminar el día, pero por lo meno le dio la excusa para evitar el interrogatorio que su abuelo le había reservado para después del regreso a casa.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Llegado el lunes por la mañana, cuando habían tenido tiempo de contemplar los eventos con cierta perspectiva, habían coincidido que, en general, la apropiación de Roy de su querida Riza en la mascarada no era en si algo tan malo, incluso aunque ella hubiera pasado algo de vergüenza. Después de todo, el general razono, ella podría haber pasado aun mas vergüenza sin su protección y, aparte del jugueteo, el se había comportado con sumo cuidado. Una tormenta en una copa de vino, se podría decir.

El general Grumman volvió a casa desde el cuartel a media mañana, con una carta que acababa de recibir del Furer en que le daba las gracias a Marion por sus esfuerzos. Encontró a Riza en el herbario reponiéndose aun del agotador fin de semana.

-Bueno, querida- le dijo- Al Furer le debió de parecer bien tu actuación en la mascarada como para invitarte a que vengas conmigo a ciudad del Este el miércoles. Yo tendré que ir por asuntos militares, sin embargo voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. ¿Te interesa?

A Riza no le interesaba, por que sabia que Roy estaría allí. Y seguramente viajaría con ellos. Debía permanecer lo mas lejos posible de el, y para ello lo mejor seria que permaneciera allí, donde el no pudiera alcanzarla. Por otra parte la invitación del Furer no era algo que uno pudiera rechazar. Era un mandato.

- Si- dijo-. Por supuesto que si, abuelo.

-Bien- dijo mientras la besaba en la frente-. Podrías pedirles a Gracia y a Catherine que te acompañen también. Tu primo Seton también se encuentra allí realizando algunas actuaciones, así que ahora solo nos queda recordarle a Marion que tienes veintidós años y no catorce. ¿De acuerdo?- se echo a reír mientras la abrasaba- Tal ves si le digo que el coronel Mustang se asegurara de vigilarte, se sentirá mejor por ello.

Riza recogió unas hierbas y las dejo en un cuenco.

-Abuelo- dijo ella- No quiero que tía Marion se imagine que hay una relación entre el coronel mustang y yo solo por que me ha acompañado a casa unas cuantas veces. No fue algo planeado, te lo aseguro. Tan solo una coincidencia.

-¿Qué imagine cosas del Coronel Mustang, querida? Demasiado tarde por que ya se las ha imaginado y seguirá en ello. Mira- le dijo quitándole el cuenco y aprensándole las manos entre las suyas-, deja de preocuparte por eso. Yo también estaré allí con otros cientos de personas. ¿Por que no te vas entonces a preparar las maletas? Si tu o Catherine necesitan alguna cosa mas, solamente hablen con Marion para que ella se los compre. Ahora entra a la casa y díselo a tu tía y a Catherine.

-¿Y el coronel Mustang también va a viajar con nosotros?- le pregunto tratando de mostrar naturalidad.

-Ah, no querida. Se ha marchado ya; esta mañana temprano.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Hoy?

El general Grumman observo con curiosidad la expresión de asombro de su nieta.

- Bueno, Roy trabajó mucho tiempo allá en el Este, ya sabes. Así que el se encargara de poner todo en orden antes de la llegada del Furer, ¿no te lo dijo, Roy?

Que ella supiera tal ves se lo había dicho mientras que ella, no hubiera estado en posición de recordar. Sin embargo, le extrañaba mucho que el recuerdo de sus manos tocándola fuera lo bastante nítido como para provocarle estremecimientos de debilidad en las piernas.

-No, no me lo dijo.

Para cuando llegara al Este, pensaba Riza, el habría encontrado a otras con quien distraerse y la dejara tranquila. Sin embargo la escena que acabada de imaginarse no le provocaba la satisfacción que habría esperado, al igual que el entusiasmo controlado de Catherine por el viaje tampoco la convencía de que aquel fuera el camino mas conveniente.

Uno que fue a despedirse mas específicamente fue el teniente Havoc, que sentía que era su deber aunque claramente le costara un tanto ocultar su consternación por el papel que había interpretado en el baile. Tenia poco tiempo, puesto que su grupo tenia que salir, y había mucho que hacer.

Con toda la amabilidad posible, Riza le recordó que ella era libre de escoger a sus propios acompañantes, y que el hecho de verlos todas las veces que le entraran ganas no era asunto de nadie sino suyo.

-¿Y presumiblemente del coronel Mustang?- le dijo con frialdad, antes de echarse atrás inmediatamente-¿Podríamos hablar con sensatez un momento? Tengo que unirme al grupo en un momento, ¿Quieres acompañarme andando?

Riza lo miro un momento y asintió, luego colocó sus dedos encima de los suyos.

-Jean- le dijo-. No debemos pelear por esto- Yo no soy responsable por lo que me diga el coronel Mustang; seguramente le dirá lo mismo a muchas mujeres. Pero tampoco tengo que responder ante nadie salvo a mi abuelo de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Si no puedes aceptar eso, entonces lo sentiré mucho, después de que somos amigos desde tanto tiempo.

El le atrapo la mano para que no se apartara.

-había esperado que me permitieras ocupar un espacio mayor en tu vida que el de meramente un amigo de años, Riza, pero supongo que o bien tengo que aceptar tus condiciones o te pierdo del todo. Estoy listo para esperar. Es demaciado pronto para ti, ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

-Si, Jean. Demasiado pronto. A pesar de lo que crees, no estoy mas cerca de comprometerme con un hombre de lo que estaba cuando éramos mas jóvenes.

-Sin embargo estabas lista para comenzar algún tipa de relación con el coronel Mustang después de la cena que dio tu tía- le dijo en tono suave-. ¿O acaso eso también fue fruto de mi imaginación? Y de nuevo en el baile de mascaras. ¿Sabe el que no deseas comprometerte?

Ella retiro la mano.

-No tienes derecho a peguntarme eso, Jean. El coronel Mustang sabe de mi amistad contigo y si, si debes saberlo, se le ha comunicado que no estoy disponible. Pero me esta costando convencerlo a el como a ti.

-Por lo que he oído, Riza, su propósito al perseguir a una mujer no es el mismo que el mió. No es conocido por su fidelidad a la mujeres, ya lo sabes. Tal ves sea bueno que el también vaya a estar unas semanas lejos de ti.

-Ninguno de los dos lo estara, Jean. Me voy al este con mi abuelo el miércoles.

El se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Tu… vas a ir?- pestañeo-. No tenia ni idea.

-Yo misma me acabo de enterar. ¿Querrás cuidar de mí? Me alegraría tener a un acompañante.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Entonces el coronel Mustang no te espera?

-No- respondió ella airadamente, imaginando la sorpresa de Roy.

Cuando Jean se marcho, sin embargo, sintió pesar de no tener el placer de su compañía durante el viaje, que habría sido para ella un consuelo. Y no solo por eso, sino por el efecto de llegar a ciudad del Este en compaña de Jean le habría servido para escarmentar a aquel que, aparentemente, se había tomado ciertas libertades con ella para después dejarla sola con sus pensamientos mientras el disfrutaba de la compañía de otras mujeres durante unos días. Y si eso era lo que ella había previsto en secreto, lo que había temido, o de lo que se había reprendido para sus adentros por pensarlo siquiera, solo seria culpa suya si permitía que corriera.

Unos planes alternativos comenzaron a tomar forma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Podía cambiar de opinión, rechazar la invitación del Furer y quedarse a salvo en casa. Pero no seria cortes, pero si con mucho el camino mas seguro. Podía seguir el consejo de Gracia y su propia inclinaron, la de ir al este e ignorar a Roy; todas la cosas que normalmente habría hecho cuando un joven intrépido la perseguía con demasiada insistencia Pero tal ve lo que mas temía era la expresión de su rostro cuado llegara, inesperadamente a ciudad del Este. Era algo que no sabia como iba a soportarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap y les agradezco a todas las que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, mañana agradezco a cada una por que hoy ando corriendo, de la universidad al hospital , un lió, nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

Roy se protegió los ojos del resol de la tarde mientras observaba a otro grupo mas de viajeros que avanzaban hacia los cuartos destinados para los invitados, seguramente los últimos que llegarían antes de la llegada del Furer al día siguiente. El calor azulado resplandecía en una pequeña fuente.

Detrás de Roy, en uno de los patios, había hombres trabajando en acomodar las ultimas cosas antes de la llegada del Furer, que cada año viajaba a ese cuartel para supervisar que todo marchara a la perfección, y por supuesto lo acompañaban algunos miliares que el considera que era necesarios.

Roy suspiro, aun quedaba mucho por hacer, sin embargo sus ojos no estaban fijos en ese momento en las preparaciones o en el estado del edificio, sino en cualquier cosa del grupo que se aproximaba, por si aparecía una belleza rubia con pésimo carácter. Ella estaría allí, de eso estaba seguro. No, mejor dicho. No estaba seguro de ello. Sonrió brevemente.

-Una vista maravillosa, coronel- le dijo un joven militar que se encontraba a su lado, viendo su expresión de aprobación.

-Si, argento. Desde luego que lo es. Si te parece, sea mejor que tengas preparada la zona donde llegaran los visitantes. No queremos a aquí a nadie que no este en la lista. Mandame a llamar si hay algún problema.

-Si, señor- el hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejo en dirección al edificio.

.No, no podía estar seguro, tan solo razonablemente confiado. Su curiosidad se había avivado desde el principio junto con su resentimiento hacia el. Sonrió de nuevo la recordar. Claro que ella no se acordaría de mucho salvo de la jaqueca y de la rabia, pero ni siquiera un exceso de vino podría haber dado rienda suelta a algo inexistente.

Ya imaginaba su reacción ala invitación de Furer; como la habría rechazado, para aceptarla después, antes de volver a rechazarla, y después como habría pensado en todas las maneras posibles de desquitarse por haber revelado algo que ella habría querido guardarse; como por ejemplo, su propia y apasionada feminidad. No dejaría pasar una ocasión tal. Se mostraría fría, como había hecho antes. Lo ignoraría. Coquetearía como una loca. Se pegaría buscando la seguridad del teniente Havoc, que estaría encantado, y a su abuelo. Utilizaría sus viejos trucos para evitar cualquier sugerencia de relación seria, aunque seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de que ella estaba involucrada, le gustara o no. Y por esa misma razón iría. El palomino, como la había llamado Maes, burlándose de el.

Momentos después, un coche se estaciono a comienzo del jardín del edificio, y aprecio a la joven que se mostraba derecha y segura de s misma para tratar de ponerlo en su lugar desde el principio. Su sonrisa dio paso a una risotada. La llevaría hasta el cuando estuviera alisto. Y como una sorpresa vio que estaba Catherine, que le podría ser una aliada útil en muchas maneras.

Avanzó con paso seguro, para encontrase con la cabeza de la comitiva a las puertas.

-Bienvenido, general Jonson- dijo-. Bienvenido general Grumman. En nombre de todo el cuartel, les doy la bienvenida.

Como responsable del cuartel del Este en ese momento, era función de Roy ocuparse de recibir a los superiores. Esbozó la sonrisa más complaciente en dirección a Riza, mostrando adrede ni un rastro de sorpresa.

-Y a las tres señoritas, les doy también la bienvenida. Sus habitaciones están listas. El sargento Swiifferton les mostrara el camino.

Un joven militar se alentó para guiarlas.

Tanto Riza como Gracia y Catherine estaban seguras de no ser esperadas dado que la invitación solo la recibió días antes de marchar, así que Riza fue la primera en mostrar curiosidad.

-¿Aquí?- le dijo a Roy- ¿Esta seguro? No creo que se nos espere.

- Creo que se dará cuenta, señorita, de que las tres estaban en la lista del sargento Swifferson, ¿no es así?- le dijo al militar volviendo la cabeza-. Es en el ala norte, ¿verdad?

- Es correcto, coronel Mustang. Son las habitaciones del final de todo, algo pequeñas, pero tienen unas vistas preciosas hacia unos jardines y a la parte antigua de este edificio.

-Como ve, no me equivoco- dijo sonriéndole con la misma complacencia que había mostrado anteriormente-. Descansa aquí, palomino- y se aparto riéndose para sus adentros de su obstinada negativa a preguntarle todo lo que quería preguntarle, pero que el veía reflejado en su encantadoras facciones.

Volviéndose hacia los otros invitaos, se aproximo hacia. el general Grumman.

-General Jonson, general Grumman, ustedes estarán alojados en el ala sur- les dijo con sentimiento al ver que Grumman no parecí muy convencido de dejar a las chicas solas-. Esto se debe a que las habitaciones son más amplias y quedaran más cerca de las del Furer por si ocurriera alguna cosa. Yo mismo los llevare, si son tan amables de seguirme.

Grumman se sentía algo molesto, pero Roy se mostraba tan encantador, preguntadole con tanta sinceridad sobre el viaje y como se sentía, que su enojo temporal quedo olvidado al instante.

Sin embargo, el que hubieran separado a Riza de el constituia cierta desventaja para el, ya que le había asegurado a su hija que estaría con la chicas en todo momento para cuidar de ellas. En realidad no se le había ocurrido que estuvieran separados, el pensaba quedarse en algún lugar con las jóvenes hasta finalizado el viaje, pero también estar conciente de la amabilidad por permitir que las chicas se hospedaran en aquel sitio.

El aviso de Marion le llego con claridad mientras cruzaba la puerta detrás de Roy.

-Averigua exactamente que es lo que tiene en mente- le había dicho Marion la noche antes de salir-. Si sus intenciones son serias, debemos saberlo. Si no lo son, entonces hay que advertir a Riza. Temo que tal ves la haya llevado demasiado lejos.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-No, no… Eso no. Solo… Bueno, demasiado lejos. Ella esta confusa, papa.

Grumman había soltado una risotada.

- Confusa, ¿verdad? Lleva años confundiéndolos a todos, cariño. A nosotros también. Ya era hora de que alguien la confundiera un poco.

- No seas así, papa. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Deja de preocuparte. Averiguare que trama. Conmigo Riza estará bien.

Había pensado un poco en el momento preciso de tal entrevista, en como abordar el tema, en si debía utilizar un tono forma o informal, y finalmente, como de costumbre, había decidido que las soluciones las darían las circunstancias.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

El momento llego después de la cena esa misma noche, cuando ni siquiera el pudo evitar darse cuanta de la clara frialdad de su nieta hacia Roy, o la aparente indiferencia del hombre a los modales fríos de Riza. A ojos de otros, no parecía que nada pudiera ir mal, ni siquiera el gran optimismo del teniente Havoc, pero Grumman tenia la tendencia a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista típico de un padre, y para el los asunto eran positivos o negativos, incluso los del corazón. Le coloco la mano en el brazo a Roy mientras quitaban las mesas en el gran salón.

-Coronel, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted si le parece.

Como si supiera cual era el tema por adelantado, Roy condujo amablemente al general hacia el mirador que había al final e un pasillo orientado hacia el oeste. Era mas una especie pequeña de alcoba, los dos hombres se quedaron de pie, y sus figuras quedaron iluminadas por el resplandor rosado del ocaso.

-Roy, hay un asunto, un asunto privado, que nos concierne a mi hija y a mi referente a la relación que tengas con mi nieta- Grumman lo estudió con cuidado para ver cualquier cambio en su expresión, pero no percibió nada-. Hay algún tipo de relación, imagino.

Después de todo, habría sido muy difícil tratar de fingir lo contrario tras tantos días de cotilleos por parte de algunos miembros de la milicia.

Roy no trato de negarlo.

-Hay, como usted dice, señor, algún tipo de relación entre la señorita Elizabeth y yo, aunque en el presente no es fácil de definir exactamente en que consiste, salvo admiración por una parte y una falta de confiesa enorme por la otra.

-¿Admiración Roy? ¿Nada más que eso?

- Mucho mas que eso, señor.

- Ya veo. ¿Y esa profunda falta de confianza? ¿Crees que haya alguna razón en particular para eso?

-Ninguna otra razón que los rumores, señor, y un par de malos entendidos. Ya sabe como son las cosas en el cuartel. Un hombre soltero aparece, y sin saberlo el le endilgan una mala reputación, bien sea merecida o no, sencillamente por que se pasa algún tiempo tanteando el terreno. Que es lo que creo que ha estado haciendo la señorita Elizabeth durante los últimos años.

Grumman sonrió al pensar que no podía contradecir la verdad sobre aquello.

- Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes parte de razón, Roy, aunque mi nieta ha tenido un cuidado sumo en no llamar más la atención de un hombre que de otro.

- Salvo del teniente Havoc.

Grumman le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano.

- Oh, ese joven apenas cuenta, Roy. Debes saber que el nunca será un candidato serio. Es su amigo desde hace años y su acompañante por razones de seguridad, eso es todo. Yo estoy blando de chicos como tu. Riza jamás ha permitido ninguna relación seria, ni piensa en casarse-concluyo en tono resignado, que Roy detecto automáticamente.

- ¿Y usted y la señorita Marion creen que ya va siendo hora de que lo haga, señor?

El suspiro despacio.

- Su tía dice que ella solo quiere tener cuidado- dijo Grumman mirando hacia el agua rosa y satinada de la laguna-, lo cual supongo que no es algo malo en la época en la que vivimos, cuando tantas y tantas jóvenes se precipitan en sus relaciones como su fuera su ultima oportunidad. Parece como si no superan decir no- añadió pensativamente.

-Le puedo asegurar, señor, que la señorita Elizabeth ha hecho buen uso de la palabra recientemente.

- Su madre, rechazo al padre de Riza cinco veces hasta que se canso del juego. Sin embargo- le dijo volviendo la discusión-, hay diferencia entre ser cuidadoso y hacerse inalcanzable, y los dos sabemos que Riza lleva un año o más siéndolo.

-Y estoy seguro, General Grumman, de que su comportamiento estará basado en un buen razonamiento, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos del todo. Seria muy poco realista que una joven encantadora que es el centro de atención de los hombres no quisiera disfrutar de ello mientras dure. Y sin embargo…

-¿Y sin embargo que?- Grumman volvió la cabeza con atención.

Roy se acerco a uno de los pilares de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. El sol iluminaba la parte superior de su cabellera negra tornándola de un tinto rosado.

-Yo he estado haciendo lo mismo, señor; igual que supongo que lo habría hecho usted. Sin embargo llega un momento en que un hombre ve a una mujer y sabe que es la elegida. Para toda la vida, no solo para pasar el rato.

- Entiendo. ¿Y le has comunicado a mi nieta algo de eso?

La tensión se dibujo en sus facciones al recordar el momento inoportuno y la incredulidad de Riza.

- Si, señor. Pero me temo que la señorita esta mas preocupada de mi supuesta reputación que con lo que le dije en esa ocasión. En la otra, seguramente no lo recordara.

- Ah, te refieres a la mascarada. Si, es testaruda, y no tiene costumbre de beber. Supongo que como su abuelo y tutor, debería preguntarte exactamente que ocurrió después- parecía bastante incomodo, ya que aquel era un papel que no había desarrollado en mucho tiempo.- ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Nada que la señorita Elizabeth no iniciara ella misma, señor. Y nada que fuera en contra de su voluntad.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que te he preguntado, Roy.

Grumman no había preguntado nada específicamente, pero de todos modos Roy respondió

-No, general Grumman, la señorita Elizabeth esta intacta, le doy mi palabra. Tal ves en ese momento se viera obliga a enfrentarse a algunas cosas sobre si misma y sobre lo que siente por mi, pero eso no le hará ningún mal. Naturalmente esta enfadada conmigo y consigo misma, y supongo que mientras este aquí va a rechazarme; pero estoy seguro de que mi paciencia durara mas que la suya.

-¡Tendrás que tener algo mas que paciencia, muchacho!- le dijo Grumman mientras se apoyaba en la ventana-. Yo he tenido paciencia, y puedo asegurarte que se me esta acabando. Quiero lo mejor para mi nieta, Roy, pero si Riza no es capas de ver lo que tiene delante, entonces tal ves yo debería…

-Le ruego que me lo deje a mí, señor- a Roy no se le había pasado por alto su referencia de que Grumman lo prefería entre otros pretendientes-. Si tengo su aprobación, me gustara ganármela a mi manera. Cualquier tipo de presión de otra parte… seria un estorbo más que una ayuda. Como bien sabe, es obstinada.

-¿Entonces tus intenciones son serias?

-Completamente señor,

-¿Y has pensado en le matrimonio?

-Sin duda, señor. Tengo la intención de ganármela, me cueste lo que me cueste.

El destello en la mirada de Grumman reflejaba tanto aprobación como alivio.

-Mmm, será ella quien decida, sabes.

Roy sonrió.

-Si, señor. ¿Tengo su permiso?

-Bueno, por lo que se ve ya has empezado, así que será mejor que continúes. Si quieres que te ayude, dímelo. Me alegro de haberla traído, ¿verdad? ¿Qué habrías hecho si el Furer no la hubiera invitado? ¿Cruzar los dedos durante seis o siete semanas?- volvió la cabeza y vio que Roy esta a punto de echarse a reír.-. Lo suponía- dijo Grumman-. Así que te has tenido algo que ver en todo esto, ¿verdad? De allí que se hospeden aquí. Vaya, vaya que tienes amistades influyentes- se echo a reír mientras le daba a Roy una palmada en la espalda-. Bueno, entonces, tal ves serás lo bastante bueno como para acompáñame a dar una vuelta antes de ver donde va a dormir i nieta.

- Desde luego, señor. Vamos.

----------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap de hoy, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga**: (11) No te preocupes, se que muchas veces el tiempo falta, soy un caso viviente de falta de tiempo, espero que la historia siga gustándote, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: (11) Si, la verdad es que Riza deberá tomar algunas decisiones pero no será tan fácil, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye:** (11 y 12) Si, Roy es detestable a veces pero ¿quien no lo quiere?, como ves hoy mostró un lado mas serio, solo queda espera a ver si logra conseguir que Riza pienses igual, gracias y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** (11 y 12) Amiga, gracias por todo, prometo que después de esta semana infernal me pongo en contacto contigo. Como ves la historia a avanzado en favor de Roy, y es verdad que la mayoría se siente identificada con Riza, pero ya irán mejorando las cosas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**dKmps:** (12) Espero que te haya gustado el chap, y te aseguro que el viaje al este sera de lo mas productivo, nos leemos mañana, ciao


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

Eternamente vigilante hacia cualquiercosa que pudiera afectar a la posibilidad de su amiga de ser feliz, Gracia se aparto rápidamente de la ventana del dormitorio para consolar a Riza, aunque aparentemente pareciera que había ido a ayudarla a ordenar sus cosas.

-Mira allí- le dijo, desviando la mira de la luz mortecina-. Tu abuelo con alguien mas. El alguien mas apenas necesitaba nombre, sobre todo no allí delante de Catherine. Riza no tenia intención de aparentar demasiado interés, de modo que avanzó sin prisas hasta la ventana y miro hacia la derecha donde, su abuelo y su primo conversaban con Roy Mustang. Sin dejar de hablar, comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia el ala en que ellas se encontraban.

-Vienen hacia acá- le dijo Gracia en vos baja.

-¿Quién bien? – preguntó Catherine, aguzando el oído y lista para bajar corriendo la escalera en espiral.

-Solo mi abuelo y Seton- dijo Riza mientras se apartaba de la ventana-. No tienes necesidad de marcharte Catherine. Supongo que vienen a ver como estamos aquí arriba- en su respuesta aparentemente natural había una tensión a la que ella no era ajena.

Tres cabezas se volvieron al unísono cuando unos golpes a la puerta precedieron al clic de la aldabilla, tras lo cual una cabeza canosa se asomo a la puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Grumman, que entro con cuidado.

Seton entro inmediatamente después, alejando por completo la pequeña cámara y echando por tierra las esperanzas de Riza de que Roy pudiere estar con ellos.

Reprendiéndose para sus adentros por sus tontas esperanzas, Riza reacciono con serenidad.

Por supuesto, abuelo- dijo mientras se acercaba a su primo par abrasarlo- Seton, me alegra mucho vete. Vengan a la ventana, es una vista muy linda.

Era un jardín precioso, grande y rodeado de altos muros, sin embargo Riza había desviado la mirada hacia el patio entre el jardín y los muros en busca de una figura que había esperado ver mas cerca.

Su abuelo se asomo, señalando el extremo de los jardines.

-El coronel Mustang me pregunto si te gustaría dar un paseo antes de que oscurecería. Y Catherine también, por supuesto.

Habiendo sido siempre tan indecisa, últimamente Catherine no necesitaba que nadie la persuadiera.

-Si, nos encantaría… esto… bueno, me encantaría bajar a ver.

-Baja tu- dijo Riza-. Estoy un poco cansada- pero apenas pudo contener la expresión de sorpresa cuando Catherine salio de la habitación al momento siguiente, aparentemente feliz de poder ver a Roy y de que este le enseñara el edificio- Le enviaras un mensaje a tía Marion, verdad, para decirle que hemos llegado bien- le dijo a su abuelo.

Grumman le paso el brazo por los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ya se lo escribiré esta noche y le contare todo, querida. Mañana será un día demasiado ajetreado.

-El Furer estará aquí- dijo Seton-, y entonces comenzara el trabajo. ¿Por qué no has querido bajar a encontrarte con el coronel Mustang, Riza? No estas demasiado cansada, ¿verdad?

Como no quería contestar directamente, Riza le hizo una pregunta para disipar las dudas dejadas por las palabras de Roy.

-¿Qué es un palomino, abuelo?

Su abuelo le retito el brazo de los hombros para sentarse en la cama.

-Es un tipo de caballo, no es una raza en si, sino se refiere aun color. Como tu yegua, según Roy no son fáciles de criar. Uno nunca sabe cuando va a salir uno así, aunque los dos padres sean dorados. Roy me ha dicho que le ha gusto mucho tu yegua y que quizás será buena para crianza.

Riza sintió una oleada de calor subiéndole por el cuello y las mejillas, obligándola a buscar las sombras de la habitación.

- Estoy segura de que el gustaría- susurro-. Espero que no hayas accedido a ello, abuelo.

-Por supuesto que no- le dijo Grumman levantándose-. Jamás interfería en la vida amorosa de una dama. La yegua es tuya para que la cruces con quien te plazca. O no.

-Pues no- dijo Riza con rotundidad-. Definitivamente no.

Pasando a un tema de conversación menos controvertido, Grumman le indico el lugar del edificio donde se hospedaban, donde ya se reflejaban las primeras luces. Ella siguió a su abuelo y a su primo por las escaleras, donde se encontraron con Catherine, casi sin aliento, feliz, después de la charla. Aparentemente, la compañera de Roy la había proporcionado un tinte rosado a sus mejillas y un brillo a sus ojos.

- Me ha preguntado por mi hermano- dijo Catherine.

En la puerta,, Seton le puso a su hermana una mano en el brazo para retenerla mientras Grumman hablaba con Catherine.

-¿Riza, lo has leído ya?

-Si. Bueno, la mayor parte. Es muy bueno.

- No querrías ayudarme un poco y repasarlo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella pestañeo.

-Me extraña mucho de ti. Tú te sabes el papel de todo el mundo.

-Lo se. Solo desearía que…

-¿Solo desearías no tener que actuar?

La tristeza ensombreció su rostro como una repentina tormenta de agua.

-Si- dijo con la mirada perdida-. Será dentro de cuatro días y no se como será frente de tanto publico… Bueno, que más da- lleno de pesar, le puso la mano en la suya como habían hecho a menudo de pequeños-. Soy un escritor, Riza. Me gustaría que entendieran eso- gimió en tono de protesta.

Riza le apretó la mano.

-Nos encontraremos a primera hora de la mañana. Buscaremos un sitio tranquilo en el jardín y lo repasaremos juntos.

-Bien. Trae tu copia. Vendré temprano- llevo la mano de su prima a los labios- Gracias, Riza.

-Que duermas bien, y deja de preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien.

El arqueo las cejas con picardía.

-Se me olvidaba ¿que hay de eso de las doncellas del agua que se convierten en luchadoras?

-¿Te has enterado de eso?- le susurro ella.

-Tendría que haber estado sordo para no enterarme. Toda la ciudad debe de saberlo ya- Seton bajo la vos-. En realidad parecen estar esperando un segundo episodio.

- Bueno, pues no habrá segundo episodio- le soltó ella con fastidio.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya esta? ¿Entonces que es lo que crees que quiere?

Frunciendo el ceño, Riza se volvió a mirar hacia donde paresia estar mirando su primo, a espaldas de ella, y para confusión suya vio que Roy iba bajando por el camino hacia donde se encontraban ellos. No había modo de safarse de el.

- Buenas soches, Seton- le dijo ella-. Te veré mañana.

A dos metros detrás de ella, Riza sorprendió a su abuelo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, abuelo- le dijo.

Su maniobra de desaparición habría sido envidiada por muchos militares bien entrenados.

Todavía segura de que Roy no podría haber anticipado su llegada ese día, Riza estaba tan confundida como Catherine por las bonitas habitaciones que les habían dado, aunque se le había pasado por la cabeza en mas de una ocasión que habría sido mas por su abuelo que por ellas.

Lo único lamentable para ella seria que tendría que seguir luchando por no llamar la atención de los militares, los cuales durante la cena parecían ansiosos de llamar la atención tanto de ella como de Catherine y Gracia, aun que su prima no se había ruborizado en ninguna de las ocasiones como cuando había regresado de su paseo con Roy. Riza de todos modos se felicitó para sus adentros por haber podido evitar a Roy, aunque su modo de hacerlo hubiera sido tal ves mas obvio de lo que le habría gustado. Al día siguiente afinaría un poco mas.

La quietud de la noche y el aire dulcemente perfumado del jardín a sus pies la ayudaron menos de lo que Riza abarría esperado a ahogar la emoción que había ido acumulando durante el viaje. Con cada parada que habían hecho durante el trayecto hasta el Este, Riza había afianzado su determinación de tomar las riendas en aquel asunto después de la vergonzosa sumisión que había sufrido el día de la mascarada. Si ese hombre pensaba que ella sucumbía en cuanto el chasqueaba los dedos, muy pronto descubriría su error. Ni tampoco habría más problemas con Jean después de la charla que habían mantenido. En cuanto a Catherine, seria fácil ponerla en el camino de Roy, puesto que Riza creía que su afán de hablar de el y de lo bien que lo hacia todo, había rayado en ocasiones en la adoración.

A la luz de la luna, se tumbo en su cama prometiéndose terminar de leer en la mañana la última escena de la obra de Seton.

Pensó en ir a hablar con Gracia, pero ella ya estaría dormida, y Riza se quedo preguntándose que seguridad tendría aquella ciudad en comparación con Central, y si su abuelo se mostraría tan dispuesto a asumir su protección. Sin embargo no vio las contradicciones que encerraban esas esperanzas, ya que tan solo hacia una hora que había deseado que Roy entrara en su cuarto cuando habían subido su abuelo y su primo.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del sol proyectaban las largas sombra del jardín e iluminaban las telas de araña cubiertas de roció que a modo de doseles pasaba de hoja en hoja, y que temblaban a cada paso cuidadoso que daba Riza. Mientras avanzaba por el camino cuajado de hierva a ambos lados, observaba los mirlos y los tímidos tordos, siempre os primeros en empezar a desayunar. Situado a l lado norte del edificio había un camino que ondula hacia una fuente circular en el centro, mientras que los pájaros que cantaban añadían un elemento más a la magia del jardín.

Seton apenas había notado su llegada, ya que tenia al cabeza casi escondida entre un montón de hojas de papel que temblaban en el aire al compás de su narración susurrada. Bajo el guión con un suspiro al tiempo que ella se acercaba y la miro desde el camino elevado.

-Fatal- susurró en tono mas alto-. Cuanto mas leo, peor lo hago.

-¡Como subo hasta ahí?- le pregunto Riza buscando con la mirada algunas escaleras.

Les señalo unas que habían en un extremo.

-Por allí. Ten cuidado que resbalan un poco.

Cuando llego a donde estaba su primo, Riza pudo percibir su expresión atribulada.

-No has dormido, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Normalmente no te preocupas tanto.

-Yo no suelo actuar delante de tanta gente, ¿no?- dijo en tono cansino-. Y estas actuaciones son tan importantes para la compañía.

-Y tu quieres que las obras sean las mejores que has escrito. Si, ya veo por que piensas que afectara a la compañía si el resultado no fuera positivo, pero esta claro que ellos piensas que lo haces muy bien.

No era el cometario mas adecuado pero lo hizo sonreír.

-No Quero que solo ellos lo piensen, Riza- l dijo Seton-. Quiero que todo el mundo vea lo bueno que soy.

El silencio que do roto por el graznido de algunos pájaros que revoloteaban por el camino hasta desaparecer en la distancia.

-Prometo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, Seto. Seque lo harás bien, confió en ti.

El chico la miro a agradecido y se dispuso a entregarle las hojas antes de continuar con el ensayo.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, así que ahora nos leísmo el lunes. Como siempre gracias a las que leen y a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Evinkuruga:** Si, Roy va en serio pero Riza se lo pone difícil pero se la ira ganado de a poco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Creo que para muchos fu una sorpresa lo decidido que esta Roy, pero Riza le complicara las cosas, así que solo resta espera y ver si tiene tanta paciencia como dice. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Taiji-ya Hawkeye**: Si, Roy tiene intenciones serias, pero Riza aun no confía en el así que tendrá que ganársela de apoco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leísmo el lunes, ciao.

**Alennis:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los chap y para tu alegría ya veremos a un Roy mas comprensivo y por supuesto celoso, así que solo queda leer, gracias por el poyo y nos leísmo el lunes, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, como ves todo parece ir mas tranquilo, pero se complicaran un poco las cosas, gracia por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

-Muéstrame lo que no te gusta- le dijo Riza mientras pasaban la paginas.

Seton fue hasta la ultima escena.

- Esta es la parte en que Beatrice reconoce su amor por Benedict. El problemas es que puedo decir las palabras en mi mente pero no se si seré capas de hacerlo delante de tantas personas. ES algo tan complicado.

-Es la parte mas maravillosa de toda la obra- le dijo Riza-. Venga, has tu papel y yo haré de Beatrice. A ver si así te convences- señalo el principio del dialogo-. ¿Quieres empezar por ahí?

Seton empezó poco convencido.

-"¿Y tu corazón piensa lo mismo, dulce Beatrice? ¿O acaso la dos mitades se unen con la mayor conveniencia para detestarme? ¿O tal ves sea tu miedo el que la congela en el invierno perpetuo, y te resta valor para mirar el verano a la cara?".

Y Riza contesto:

-"No, te ruego me permitas hablar de cómo un día mi corazón se negaba a fundirse o a doblegarse al tuyo, de cómo desde entonces mi anhelo es como una flor, dispuesta abrirse a todo. Ahora estoy convencida de aceptar, de amar, de no ser mas distante, de decir que lo que era mío ahora será tuyo, en verdad"

La respuesta de Benedict de Seton reflejaba una mezcla de burla y de incredulidad.

-"Tu no me encontrarás tan fácil de persuadir, aunque todos…"

Se callo bruscamente al tiempo que una vos callada interrumpía para protestar, como si hubiera sido el director.

- Oh, no, Seton. No. Eso seria demasiado poco cortes, por decir algo.

-¿Cómo?- Seton dejo los papeles sobres su regazo con ímpetu-. Coronel Mustang, mi prima y yo esperábamos estar…

-En privado. Si, lo se. No se marche señorita Elizabeth, por favor- de detrás de unos árboles apareció la figura del militar, que se apoyo contra un lado del emparrado y miro a los dos jóvenes tan parecidos-. Discúlpenme, por favor, pero no he sido capas de ignorar lo que decían. Es muy conmovedora- le dijo con clara sinceridad-. Pero creo que la respuesta de Benedit a esa maravillosa confesión no es digna de ella. Ningún caballero podría no creer una confesión tan genuina. Tendrá que tener un corazón de piedra para que no la creyera.

-¿Y usted sabe de estas cosas, no es así coronel?- le dijo Riza en tono frió.

-¿De la reacción de un hombre a una declaración tan ansiada? Por supuesto que si ¿Podría sugerirte un cambio, Seton? Creo que podría ayudarte a sentirte más cómodo en el papel de Benedict

-Bueno… esto… si, si eso le paree coronel Mustang- Seton agarro a su prima del brazo al ver que se levantaba y dejaba su guión en el banco. Quédate Riza. Quédate a ver que tiene para sugerir el coronel Mustang

Ella se sentó de nuevo, dejando que Seton quedara sentado entre ellos y sin embargo incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cantidad de diferencia entre los dos hombres que no solo podía achacarse a la edad. Sus ojos se fijaron en el porte de Roy, sus cabellos oscuros que rozaban el cuello de su camisa blanca, cabellos que estaba segura de haber acariciado en alguna ocasión...

Observo. Mediante el pretexto de estar siguiendo su discusión, cada una de sus facciones, el color que tenían sus ojos, la boca que con tanta pericia había tomado la suya. ¿Que mas?

Advirtiendo su observación, el la miro a los ojos y pareció adivinarle el pensamiento.

-¿Acaso no esta de acuerdo, señorita?- le dijo, notando como ella se ponía colorada.

-Esto… si, si Seton esta de acuerdo. El es el autor.

Bajo la vista al guión que tenia en la mano en ese momento. Habría preferido que cualquiera le hubiera oído recitar esas líneas, puesto que seguramente las estaría oyendo como si fueran propias.

-¿Puedo ver?- dijo ella.

Seton parecía aliviado.

-Esta mucho mejor así, Riza. Mi Benedict tenía demasiado mal carácter, mientras que este conserva su autoridad pero es mas amable. Gracias, coronel Mustang, ¿le gustaría leer la nueva parte, señor?

Roy acepto la pagina que repasaba el.

-Si lo desea, ¿señorita Elizabeth? ¿Quiere volver a hacer de Beatrice?

Ella se sintió atrapada.

-¿Quién es esta Beatrice, Seton?- le dijo, repentinamente irritada- ¿Y que ha hecho Benedict para merecer tanta sumisión?

-No son nadie. Tan solo personajes. Léelo.

En cuanto comenzaron, compartiendo el guión enmendado, los personajes se convirtieron en sustitutos de Riza y Roy, que en esos momentos se decían el uno al otro lo que podrían haberse dicho en la vida reala si las cosas fueran distintas, si pudiera haberse convencidote que sus intenciones eran serias y deque no era simplemente un mas de la larga lista de conquistas. Esa vez, le escepticismo de Benedict, se torno en amorosa aceptación con un toque de provocación, un final mucho mejor que el final de Seton. Cuando la escena termino con un beso que solo se llevo a cabo en la imaginación de los personajes, a Riza le temblaban las manos.

No podía mirarlo, ni contesto cuando Seton salto y retiro el guión del regazo de Roy.

-Gracias- dijo con vos entrecortada- Impresionante. Iré a buscar a Molly. Ella será Beatrice, tendrá que aprenderse el final nuevo. Muchas gracias.

Sus pasos silenciosos avanzaron sobre la hierva, y al momento, si figura vestida de oscuro, se fundía con el muro.

Como tantas otras cosas, aquello no era lo que Riza había pretendido. Se puso de pie.

-Discúlpeme, pero ahora debo irme. Estoy segura de que estará muy ocupado hoy.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Beatrice. Ahora los dos sabemos como termina, incluso aunque el camino hasta allí pueda variar en algunos detalles.

Roy se puso de pie, acompañándola por la terraza hacia donde estaban las escaleras para bajar. Dos muchachas habían accedido al camino de mas abajo, avanzando con paso lento hacia el edificio mientras platicaban; sus voces apenas eran audibles.

-Esta muy callada, señorita. ¿La ha convencido el texto o esta meditando sobre la parte que nos hemos saltado?

Ella acepto su mano para bajar por las escaleras resbaladizas y al llegar al camino la retiro rápidamente.

-¿Que nos hemos saltado? No recuerdo haberme saltado nada. ¿Lo sabe Seton?

-Oh, desde luego que si. Aguarde. Se lo diré en la puerta. No quiero que nadie nos oiga, o tal ves el argumento se estropearía.

Ella había estado con la sensación de estar demasiado cerca de el, sin embargo nada que recordara podría compararse con la realidad de su presencian, ni a la vibrante calidez de sus mano al reclamar la suya deliberadamente,. Para las mujeres curiosas pensaba ella cínicamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del alto muro, Riza sintió que el le apretaba la mano. La emoción que le produjo el roce de su brazo en el suyo fue tan grande que tuvo que respirar hondo disimuladamente para que no le temblara la vos.

-¿Que parte se ha saltado Seton?- le dijo ella mientas bajaba la vista al guión que tenia en las manos.

-Seton no. Nosotros dos.

Tiro de ella hacia un lado donde el sol calentaba aun muro y le giro la cara hacia el sol para el quedar como un amera silueta negra. Llegado ese momento Riza se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para evitar su abraso, y se unió a el para dejar que su labios tomaran los suyos con una urgencia fiera, tanto por parte de el como de ella.

Ella había albergado sus miedos y su resentimiento durante mas de una semana desde su último y ajetreado encuentro, durante el cual se había respondido para sus adentros sobre la fachada que adoptar, una fachada de indiferencia. Pero ante el contacto físico la fachada cayó. Aparte de no saber como iba a mantener esa apariencia, le fastidiaba que el se hubiera dado cuanta de la farsa y la avergonzaba que sus necesidades quedaran así de expuestas, como si fueran tan accesibles como el desea hacerlas. Pero una oleada de anhelo la sacudió como un temblor de tierra, y respondía ciega y alocadamente, hambrienta por sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra le suyo. Repentinamente un recuerdo vibro y al instante se separo.

El separo la boca y ella sintió que el se estremecía, suspirando en los labios de ella.

Eso-le dijo con vos ronca-, es lo que nos habíamos perdido. Los dos. Y eso será lo que tengas que imaginar mientras veas la obra. Al igual que haré yo.

-Lo dudo- le dijo Riza sintiendo como nuevamente la rabia de apoderaba de ella- Jean se encontrara conmigo en ese momento, su compañía será mas que gratificante.

Riza noto como los ojos de Roy se volvieron fríos y cuando hablo lo hizo con un tono duro que no le había oído nunca.

- Te lo he dicho antes, pequeña, que si tratas de evitarme te encontrare. Corre lo que quieras, e ilusiona al tonto de Havoc, me dará lo mismo.

Su suspiro se trasformó en un sollozo antes de poder evitarlo.

-Entonces tendrás que andar mas ligero- jadeo-, ya que yo nunca esperare a un hombre. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Espere una ves, pero no volveré a hacerlo. Nunca más.

-Lo harás. Pequeña- le dijo en tono rudo-Vendrás a mi en unos días.

-¡Jamás!

-Eso ya lo veremos

-Cuando me veas en brazos de Jean te convencerás.

La soltó tan repentinamente que ella se pego contra la pared, mientras el abría la puerta y desaparecía, dejándola entreabierta para que ella lo siguiera cuando le pareciera. Las dos mujeres estaban delante de la fuente, mirándola a ella en lugar de mirar al agua.

Los ojos se le llenaron de repente de lagrimas al tiempo que les daba la espalda para no ver sus miradas de lagrimas y se reprendía para sus adentros con rabia por darle a el la oportunidad de ver como se derretía con su caricias. Al iguala que todas las demás. Tonta… ¡Tonta! Tendría que volver a empezar desde el principio, esforzarse todavía mas por volver a erigir esa fachada, por cortar de raíz los inevitables cotilleos que ya se había hincado a sus espaldas.

Coloco las hojas algo arrugadas y espero un poca antes de cruzar la puerta de hierro ¿A que se habría referido cuando le había dicho: "te lo había dicho antes"? ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Y cuando?

La puerta de la habitación de Catherine se abría a su paso.

-Entra- le dijo Catherine-Ven a decirme que tal me queda esto- se dio la vuelta con un bonito vestido de seda color lila- ¿Te gusta Riza?

-Pues la verdad es que si- respondió Riza.

Catherine dejo de dar vueltas de repente, pero Riza ya había continuado hasta su dormitorio, donde encontró a Gracia claramente indignada.

-Alguien le va a tener que decir algo a tu prima… ha elegido primero entere los vestidos que envió tu tía.

-Si, lo se- le dijo Riza- Yo no lo quería de todos modos, lo que menos deseo es ir a esa estupida cena.

-Pero estas enfadada, lo veo.

-No es nada. Me pondré el vestido crema con flores bordadas. Hoy será la cena de bienvenida para el Furer y tengo que tener a Jean completamente encantado para entonces.

Gracia esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Entonces te has decidido por el, ¿verdad?

Riza asintió silenciosa. Y a pesar de toda la determinación por demostrar lo equivocado que estaba Roy, no solo su beso la había conmovido, sino también su evidente enfado. Eso había sido algo inesperado; exasperación, tal ves o un suave reprimenda del tipo de la de los jóvenes menos seguros de si mismos, como podría serlo Jean, pero no enfado, no la dureza que Roy había mostrado. ¿Y por que recordó que lo había estado evitando, lo cual el había notado claramente, cuando no podía saber de antemano que ella iba a estar allí?

¿O tal ves si? En cuanto a ir a buscarlo dentro de unos días… En cuanto llegara el Furer y su comitiva, el estaría demasiado ocupado para fijarse en sus idas y venidas.

-------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------

En la cena de esa noche, Riza se rodeo de admiradores y de amigos, entre los que por supuesto destacaba Jean el cual se desvivía por agradarla, pero no fue capaz de dejar de buscar con la mirada a intervalos regulares al joven coronel que aquella mañana la había dejado tan deprimida.

Esa noche Riza se mantuvo firme en su decisión y acompañada de Jean bailo, rió y coqueto con el como nunca lo había hecho, aunque pocos podría haber adivinado donde estaba sus pensamientos y de ves en cuando recibía una que otra mirada de furia por parte de Roy que parecía pendiente de lo que ella hacia, sin embargo a ella también se le había fastidioso ver a Roy tan popular entre las mujeres, muchas de las cuales no era ni siquiera disimuladas en sus atenciones.

Lo mas probable seria que aquella noche seria demasiada larga para ambos, peor no se dejaría avasallar por la ordenas y la confianza de Roy. Le demostraría que ella o era como las otras.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, primer chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**ALennis:** Gracias por tu comentario, y como ves Roy ya esta empezando a mostrar sus primeros celos, tenia que pasarlo mal también ¿o no?, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Si, Riza no permite las escenas románticas pero ya veras, no falta mucho, con Catherine ya te llevaras un sorpresa, no todo es tan claro como se deja ver, te lo aseguro, gracias por el apoyo amiga y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Anónimo**: Gracias por el cometario, espero que este chap también te guste y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Evinkuruga**: Tranquila, Roy lograra que Riza al final se de cuanta de la verdad, aunque algunas personas tendrán que ayudarle a abrir los ojos, sobre Catherine se que muchas la están odiando, pero ya verán que no toda era como pensaban, gracias por el apoyo u nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: jejeej, espero que ahora hayas podido leer el chap, ya mas descansada y sin riesgo de que te regañen. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te haya gustado el chap, nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

-¿Crees que tu prima necesite ser rescatada?- le pregunto Jean a Riza después de que la cena se hubiera servido-. No esta nada acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Catherine estaba en ese momento perdida. Sun intentos de coqueteo indiscriminado habían dado falsas esperanzas a un grupo de jóvenes confusos, ninguno de los cuales interesaba en lo mas mínimo a Catherine. El ambiente parecía a punto de caldearse en exceso cuando dos de ellos fueron a invitar a bailar a Catherine.

-Si, Jean. Ve a calmar un poco los ánimos o habrá un pelea.

Catherine parecía aliviada al ver a Jean acercarse a ella y que le tendía la mano. Pero Roy también lo había notado y, a pesar de que Jean se aproximaba, el también había ido a rescatarla, añadiéndose así ambos hombres a la elección de Catherine, aunque con mas éxito en esta occisión.

Acepto las manos de ambos, y se dejo conducir lejos del grupo de jóvenes molestos, sin saber que había hecho para provocar su descontento. Por cortesía Jean se animo a pedirle a Catherine que fuera su pareja de baile, ignorando las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Roy cada ves que sus ojos se encontraban. Roy retrocedió un paso mientras Riza segura de que el la dejaría como lo había hecho durante todo el día, se preparaba para volver con sus amigos. Por al momento noto que el le tomaba la mano con firmeza, no tanto pidiéndole como esperando que se uniera a el. La sorpresa debía de haber quedado reflejada en su rostro, puesto que no dijo ni una palabra para persuadirla mientras esperaba por su parte cualquier variedad de respuesta, el rechazo, el desde o la ira.

Podría haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad para desairarlo en venganza de su comportamiento de esa mañana, pero el no había estado con ninguna otra pareja en toda la noche, y solo de pensar en dejar pasar aquella oportunidad era mas de lo que podía soportar, ya que el era la pareja de baile mas interesante de todas las que había tenido. Así que, con solo un par de razones para aceptar y al menos una docena para no hacerlo, se coloco despacio delante de el. Y había que decir que, durante aquel duelo de voluntades, sus miradas no se habían apartado la una de la otra ni un segundo.

Las parejas se movían con gracia. De nuevo bailaron el uno y el otro, negando temporalmente con aquella armonía de fondo y de esa forma los conflictos previos, como si durante unos instantes especiales la música los elevara a otro mundo. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, puesto que no había necesidad de hacerlo, sin embargo sus cuerpos, sus manos y sus miradas se dijeron mucho mas de lo que podrían expresar las palabras hasta que en algún momento, alguno de ellos estuviera listo para ceder.

Roy no era el único en reconocer que allí tenia otro terreno común en el que estar, al menos de momento, en paz y al unísono. Mientras el conducía su cuerpo al ritmo de la danza, ella se mostraba obediente, dispuesta y dulce, cediendo a su control sin aquellas dudas recurrentes y esos desafíos de los que en otros momento se veía presa. Pero si esa era al clave de su éxito, entonces era un muy frágil. ¿Puesto quien iba a enamorar a una joven bailando?

Otras persona que percibieron esa conexión especial entre ellos fueron su abuelo y Hughes, que los observaban juntos mientras los últimos compases daban paso al fin el baile.

-Bueno, general Grumman- dijo al ver que su amigo conducía a Riza hacia ellos-. Mientras estén los músicos tocando danzas, mi amigo tendrá a su nieta a su alcance, parece. Ah, aquí llegan ¿no es hora d que nos presenten formalmente? La última ves que vi a la señorita no estaba muy contenta.

Al oír el ultimo comentario de Hughes, Riza pensó en la ultima ves que lo había visto, en que la presentaciones habían sido bastantes difíciles, si no imposibles. Ella le tedio la mano mientras su abuelo emitía las palabras habituales, riéndose todavía por algo que debía de haberle contado el militar.

-Teniente coronel Hughes.- murmuro ella

Ahora a Riza no podía sorprenderle el repentino interés de Gracia en aquel hombre, aparte de ser apuesto tenia buen carácter y se notaba inteligente.

-Señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye- dijo con vos alegre-. Bienvenida a ciudad del Este, espero que su estancia aquí, como la de sus amigas sea lo mas placentera posible.

- Es de lo más mable, teniente coronel, y se lo agradezco.

-¿Y sus habitaciones? ¿Les han resultado cómodas?

- Desde luego que si- Riza sonrió, provocando una oleada de molestia en Roy al ver que el no era capas de producir el mismo efecto en la muchacha-. Es un honor para nosotros.

- Me alegra, señorita- miro a Roy y a ella otra ves con tanta rapidez-. Me alivia ver que al parecer esta funcionando- le soltó la mano a Riza al ver a Gracia que hablaba con unas muchachas y se despidió cortésmente, al pasar por el lado de Roy hizo una leve inclinaron con la cabeza- Veo que por fin tienes a tu palomino en el establo. Bien hecho, amigo.

A Roy no le dio tiempo de contestarle, puesto que Maes ya estaba cerca de la joven.

Con expresión gélida, Riza agarro a su abuelo del brazo, fingiendo no haberlo oído.

-Vamos abuelo, parece que Catherine necesita de tu ayuda- dijo Riza. Además deseo hablar con Jean.

-¿Otra ves?

Se dieron la vuelta juntos, pero Roy ya se había adelantado, y Riza experimento el dudoso placer al ver como se le iluminaba la mirada a su prima al verlo acercarse, y como rápidamente aceptaba su mano para que la condujera a la mesa donde se había servido el banquete. Los observo el tiempo suficiente para ver a su prima aceptando una copa de vino tinto que le brindaba Roy, pero ni siquiera las atenciones y las dulces palabras de Jean lograron sacar de su cabeza la imagen de el con su prima. Aunque estaba conciente de que Roy y Jean se habían mirado a menudo, y de la sonrisa de triunfo que lucia su amigo logrando molestar a Roy.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Riza se entero por Gracia que Catherine había vuelto a su cuarto algo mas tarde que ella, aunque estaba tan oscuro que no había podido saber quien era su acompañante.

Tratando de atenuar la impresión de que la actitud de Roy hacia ella parecía alternar entre la cortesía y la severidad, Riza empezó a dudar de su plan de ignorarlo totalmente, sobre todo después de que el le hubiera advertido la noche anterior que cualquier intento de evasión por su parte fallaría.

En días anteriores esa clase de advertencia le habría llevado a mostrar mas empeño, pero su firmeza con ella había empezado a añadir una nueva dimensión a la relación que la llenaba de inquietud destruyendo la certidumbre de que podría llevarlo a su manera.. Claramente aquello no tenia nada de usual, puesto que jamás ningún hombre la había tratado con tal arrogancia ni la había dejado tan insegura de lo que esperaba de el.

Otra horrible idea que se repetía con fuerza nauseabunda en su pensamiento era que su plan original de desviar su atención cruzando a Catherine en su camino también se había torcido, puesto que Catherine parecía bien capaz de cruzarse en el camino de Roy sin su ayuda, si la cara que había puesto la noche anterior era un punto de referencia. Y eso no se suponía que tenia que ocurrir salvo en situaciones controladas. El baile había estado muy bien, pero había sido Catherine la que se había quedado toda la noche con el después de eso.

En la intimidad de la habitación, Gracia contemplaba unos vestidos.

-¿Los planes no funcionan?

Riza suspiro y miro el guión de Seton que había dejado en el asiento que permitía la ventana. Se había estado aprendiendo la obra entera para no pensar en otra cosa.

-Todavía no- reconoció-. No acepta que lo ignore, como hacen otros. Parece pensar que lo tiene todo controlado.

Gracia comenzó a rebuscar entre un montón de ropa que había sobre la cama, echando a un lado vestidos y medias muy enfadada.

- No me digas que tu prima se ha llevado mi vestido- dijo moleta- Sabes, ayer la vi leyendo una nota rápidamente y luego se la guardo. Parecía muy contenta después de leerla.

- ¿Y de quien era?- pregunto Riza retorciéndose por dentro.

- Bueno, eso no lo se, Riza. No le faltan admiradores, ¿verdad?

-¿Con lo que heredo, a quien le faltarían?- pero nada mas decirlo se arrepintió del cometario tan poco justo-. Bueno, la verdad es que también es muy bonita; y a hora se viste bien, y sabe escuchar. Los hombre admiran eso. Pero me pregunto quien le estará enviando notas, Gracia.

-Podría ser cualquiera.

Riza no estaba d acuerdo, peor como no tenia usa estrategia mejor, acepto la opinión de Gracia de que sus tácticas no había tenido hasta el momento demasiado efecto por que había mostrado bastante desgana. Con todas las actividades diarias que vendrían en el cuartel, decía Gracia, debería ser posible para cualquier mujer hacerse inaccesible.

- Si de verdad quiere, eso es.

-Oh, Gracia. No se lo que quiero.

-Creo que seguramente si lo sabes- dijo Gracia sentándose a su lado-. Pero desgraciadamente no puedes tener la libertad de hacerlo- suspiro-, y el es tan controlador…

-¡Bueno eso es lo que el quiere! – dijo Riza con tozudez-. El tenerme delante no parece impedirle divertirse a placer con quien le apetece. Me pregunto con cuatas mujeres se habrá acostado desde que ha estado aquí. Supongo que demasiadas para contarlo.

-O tal ves ninguna. ¿Qué es lo que has oído?

-Nada, pero he visto como se arremolinan a su alrededor.

En contra a sus dudas sobre la efectividad de la táctica de mostrarse indiferente a el, el programa de trabajo en el Este, era tan completo, como había señalado Gracia, que finalmente parecía como si lo estuviera consiguiendo. Por las noches se acordaba tanto de sus besos como de sus advertencias, y trataba de recordar hasta donde habían llegado la noche de la mascarada, en parte para deleitarse con el recuerdo de sus caricias y besos, y en parte para obsesionarse con la locura de todo ello. Lo veía a su lado en sueños. A veces se despertaba sobresaltada, creyéndose en su compañía, tan solo para encontrar la cama vacía.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Los agotadores días que duro la visita del Furer estuvieron sin duda llenos de una ronda constante de trabajo y actividades. En sus tiempos libres Riza se rodeaba de la compañía de sus amistades, apartándose de ese modo de Roy, aunque en una ocasión hasta su abuelo la regaño con suavidad.

- Ni siquiera le permites que te ayude a llevar unos informes.-le dijo.

-Jean se le adelanto.

-Y en el almuerzo del otro día…

- No había mas espacio, abuelo. Por eso no lo pude invitar a la mesa. Creo que el lo entendió.

-Estuvo esperando para acompañarte a tu habitación después del trabajo

- Bueno, le mande un recado con un oficial. Había prometido a Jean que daríamos una vuelta en la tarde.

-Estas generando complicaciones entre ellos Riza, ayer los encontré discutiendo antes de entrar al cuartel.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta, pero no lo hago apropósito. El coronel Mustang se ha tomado atribuciones que no le corresponden, abuelo.

-De todos modos, yo creo que va en serio contigo, si tu…

-¡Abuelo!- Riza se echo a reír con desprecio-. Los hombres como el no van en serio mas de una semana.

-¡Entonces será mejor que empieces a pensar de otra manera, querida!- la regaño observando que se apartaba de ella-. ¡Si te queda algún momento libre!

Su sarcasmo quedo ahogado por la risa de la joven.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, la vista de Riza tenia el precioso jardín, pero no se sentía especialmente feliz, peor aquella noche , su magia perfumada al llevo hasta la ventana a aspirar el aire calido y a buscar los dibujos de color gris azulado de la noche.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la silueta de un hombre alto que estaba solo en el camino cuajado de hierba, de espaldas a la fuente iluminada por la luna. Estaba frente a la ventana por donde ella se asomaba, y su postura parecía querer decirle que esa ves la esperaba a ella, a ella sola.

Por Riza tenia demasiado miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, o de abandonar el éxito que tanto le bahía costado ganarse, de modo que se retiro y cerro las contraventanas. Y cuando volvió a mirar, bastante rato después, el había desaparecido. Entonces empezó a pensar.

----------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de hoy y un saludo cariñoso para todos las trabajadoras en este día, como siempre a agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Amiga, en primer lugar te deseo que estés mejor y que te recuperes pronto, yo he estado descansando, liberándome del estrés de estas semanas así que ya mejor, con muchas ideas y esperando recuperar pronto mi ritmo normal( si se puede considera normal de alguna manera) Como ves todo parece ir mejorando pero se añadieron los celos de Roy y el hecho de que Riza ha hecho lo imposible por sacarlo de quicio, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, es verdad, hoy somos libres, me alegra que la historia te guste, por lo menos esta ves no han sufrido tanto. Como ves todo parece ir mejorando a paso de tortuga, pero ya habrá un gran avance, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**ALennis:** Como ves hoy hubo actualización, responsablemente de lunes a viernes ese es mi compromiso con ustedes, solo postergable si la page no me deja subir el chap o si la autora-adaptadora se esta muriendo, jejeje y como ves Roy no lo esta pasando muy bien, pero Riza a pesar de todo tampoco, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Evinkuruga**: La verdad es que los dos son mas que un poco testarudos, pero de apoco se irán dando cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos pueden ser mejores, aunque para eso tengan que abrirles los ojos otras personas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:**

Una leve llovizna impidió a las jóvenes desarrollar los planes que tenían para aquella mañana de sábado, pero Riza provecho para ir a visitar a su primo, que según su abuelo no se encontraba muy bien.

En su habitación Seton se mordía las uñas nerviosamente y pensaba en su primera actuación de esa noche, ya la voz le temblaba mas que nunca.

- Apenas ha comido- dijo Molly mientras dejaba a un lado algunos disfraces- Pobre Seton, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Esto no le gusta, el es un escritor, no un actor.

-Iré a hablar con el- dijo Riza.

Se sentó con su primo en la cama, donde el estaba sentado, mirando con tristeza por la ventana, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quiere que lo repasemos juntos, primo?- dijo ella-. Tal vez te ayude.

-No puedo hacer, Riza- dijo en tono sombrío-. No puedo, de verdad.

- Oh, vamos, Seton… Por supuesto que puedes…

-¡No puedo! No delante de tanta gente. Soy escritor, no actor- la miro lleno de pánico.

-Peor sabes cual es el trato, ¿recuerdas? Solo las últimas actuaciones y podrás dedicarte solo a escribir.

-Eso es lo peor, que se que no podré hacerlo y dejare mal a la compañía.

Los dos supieron en ese momento donde estaba al respuesta, aunque ninguno de los dos quería sugerirlo. Era impensable. Ella no actuaba. El personificar a una de las doncellas del agua en la mascarada había sido un juego. Esto era mucho mas serio.

-Nadie tiene porque saberlo- dijo Seton en vos baja-. Solo esta ves. Tú y yo somos tan parecidos, que ni siquiera los demás se darían cuenta si te disfrazaras como Benedict.

Riza se puso de pie negando con la cabeza.

-No hay la mas mínima posibilidad, Seton- le dijo Riza-. Se supone que yo debo estar entre el publico, con Catherine y Jean. ¿Estas dispuesto a sustituirme durante el resto de la velada? No seas absurdo. Tienes que hacerlo, Seton.

- Tu te sabes mi papel, te sabes la obra completa- le dijo con vos triste-. Me dijiste que te lo habías aprendido todo.

-Eso no tienen nada que ver . Ahora, vamos, anímate- salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con un suspiro, sabiendo que le había fallado cuando mas la necesitaba-. Tendría que hacerlo, ¿no?- se dijo.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Por la tarde a Catherine se le ocurrió la idea de dar un paseo a caballo, Jean se había ofrecido a acompañarlas para cuidar de ellas y además poder esta a solas con Riza sin las desagradables miradas y amenazas de Roy.

El camisón era tranquilo y no había razón para pensar que corrían peligro, salvo por los efectos de la reciente lluvia. Sin embargo no llevaba mucho tiempo galopando cuando Riza se dio cuenta de que Catherine no estaba con ellos, y de que Jean ya se había detenido y daba en ese momento la vuelta en dirección a un pequeño bosque que acababan de pasar. Ella y Gracias esperaron un poco y después lo siguieron, encontrando finalmente a Catherine tirada en el suelo húmedo con Jean agachado a su lado.

-¿Esta herida?- grito Riza-¡Ay, Jean! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Riza salto de la montura, temiéndose lo peor.

-No lo se. La yegua no se cayo- Ha debido de ser culpa de los troncos. La pobre ha sufrido una buena caída. Parece ser grave.- dijo con expresión preocupada.

-Cuidado, tal ves e hay roto ago.

Catherine no estaba inconsciente, ni parecía estar herida visiblemente; solo tenia la ropa llena de barro, el pelo manchado y el rostro una mueca de dolor.

-Ay, señor- simio Catherine-. Ay, señor. ¿Eres tú, Riza?

- Si, prima. Yo y el teniente Havoc- Quédate quieta; deja que el te levante.

Jean era fuerte, y Catherine no particularmente pesada. Entre los dos consiguieron colocarla sobre el caballo de el, donde Jean se monto detrás y la sostuvo durante todo el camino hasta llegar al edifico militar, mientras Riza los seguía. Estaba segura de que su abuelo las regañaría por haber salido a montar después de la lluvia. Pobre Catherine. Era raro que ella se hubiera caído del caballo, ya que precisamente esa disciplina era una de sus mejores habilidades.

La llevaron a su cuarto, y Riza la ayudo a desvestirse y a meterse en la cama, aunque ni ella ni Gracia encontraron ni rastro de moretones.

-Es la cabeza- gimió Catherine-. Me duele tanto. Creo que me la golpee al caer. ¡Ay Dios mío!

-Descansa- le dijo Riza- Nosotras nos quedaremos contigo. Gracias a Dios que Jean te encontró. No es normal que tu te caigas del caballo, ¿verdad? ¿Estaba resbaladizo el suelo, o fue culpa de la yegua?

-Traicionero- dijo Catherine cubriéndose la frente con la mano.

-Creo que voy a pedirle consejo al medico que esta en el cuartel- dijo Riza-. Tal ves te hayas hecho mas daño del que se ve en al superficie. Se ve que te duela muchísimo.

-No… ¡Ay, no! No hagas eso. Se me pasara si descanse un poco. De verdad. Solo necesito descanso y quietud. No estoy acostumbrada a tanta actividad, sabes, tal ves haya sido demasiado para mi después de un viaje tan largo.

-Pobre Catherine. Te perderás la actuación de Seton.

- Tal y como estoy no tengo ganas de asistir a ningún sitio. Es demasiado.

Volvió la cabeza y cerro los ojos acurrucándose en la fresca suavidad de las sabanas con un suspiro.

Dejando a su prima descansar, salieron para que durmiera en paz. Lo primero que pensó Riza fue en buscar el consejo de un medico para la paciente; en segundo lugar su pensamiento voló a la obra de esa noche. Por el bien de Seton, debía ayudarlo prepararse; era lo menos que podía hacer por el.

------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Le contó a su abuelo lo del accidente de Catherine, cuando el llego para acompañarlas a cenar y Riza noto que su abuelo le quietaba importancia.

-No le pasa nada- le dijo el – Supongo que se habrá caído del caballo muchas veces mas, aunque dudo que haya recibido la atención que esta recibiendo ahora. Si quieres saber mi opinión, lo que mejor le viene son unos mimos. Deja que se quede aquí.

- ¿Pero y su cabeza, abuelo?

-S la tiene igual que su padre, entonces es aun mas dura que la tuya. No le pasara nada, por que sin duda habría otros síntomas. Ahora vamos a cenar, que muero de hambre.

-¿Debería quedarme con ella esta noche?

-¿Cómo, y perderte a Seton?

Seton no apareció a al hora de la cena, y para entonces la preocupación por el le había quitado el apetito. Riza se excuso en cuanto vio que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente y se fue al teatro en busca de su primo. Le llevo cierto tiempo dar con el entre el barullo de disfraces, ayudantes y actores, pero cuando lo hizo sus peores temores quedaron confirmados. Seton estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, junto a Molly. Temblaba de miedo y estaba blanco como el papel.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Riza al verlo. Mientas cerraba la puerta tras de si sin hacer ruido.

-Hola Riza, se me ocurrió que tal ves vendrías- le susurro el chico que tenia la frente sudorosa.

- Seton, debes intentarlo.

El esfuerzo del chico por hablar le provoco nauseas y tuvo que vomitar en una palangana que había allí mientras el estomago se el encogía con otro calambre.

-Riza- emitió un genio entrecortado-. Ayúdame.

El peso del miedo le presionaba los pulmones.

-¿No tienes a nadie que pueda sustituirte? Tiene que haber alguien…

-No- le dijo Molly con pesar-. No hay nadie.

Ella siempre haba sido mas fuete que Seton, y solo de pensar en verlo fallar frente de un publico tan prestigioso se le encogía le corazón. No podía permitirlo. Sobre todo, la situación había cambiado desde la mañana, y su ausencia de entre el público seria tomada como una indicación de que estaba con su prima Catherine.

-No conozco las direcciones del escenario- le dijo rotundamente mientras miraba el disfraz-. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer.

- Dará lo mismo- le dijo Seton-. Lo adivinaras por el guión, y Molly te ayudara.

- Esto es ridículo- soltó con suavidad.

-Por favor- le susurró la muchacha.

-¡Chist! Molly, coloca una silla en la puerta para poder vestirme.

-Puedo esconderme aquí mientras actúas, nadie vendrá.

-Espero que así sea. Muéstrame lo que me tengo que poner, y dime lo que tengo que saber, por que de otro modo mi actuación será peor que la tuya.

Incluso para el mismo Seton, la transformación fue verdaderamente notable. Riza se vistió rápidamente utilizado el tiempo que le restaba en ocultar su largo cabello con la incomoda peluca oscura y de cortos rizos. Sus facciones eran tan parecidas que para salir al escenario solo le hizo falta el ánimo. Molly parecía encantada por como se había solucionado el problema y feliz de ver a Seton tranquilo. Seton le había dicho a Riza lo que tenia que hacer en el primer acto. El segundo y el tercero tendrian que esperar. Casi inmediatamente fueron a llamarla. Ella aspiro hondo y abrió un poco la puerta y uno de los actores la miro desde el pasillo.

-¿Estas bien chico?- le pregunto.

-Si señor- dijo Riza siguiéndolo.

Hasta la primera aparición en público Riza no había sospechado nada de la emoción que uno sentía por dentro, del poder, el nivel de experiencia que actuar le podía dar a uno. Se olvido de Seton, de Roy, de su abuelo, y incluso del público. Ella era Benedict y, allí, apartada de todo el mundo en el salón junto a unas antorchas al nivel el suelo, otra vida se desarrollo en ella.

La historia la llevo a una experiencia muy similar a la que ella compartía con Roy, detestando y temiendo un poco al un hombre, y sin embargo sintiéndose totalmente confundida por una atracción irresistible que no podía avanzar mas allá de la batalla entre dos mentes, ambas tan empeñadas en que no caer ni un centímetro que su frágil relación parecía condenada la fracaso. Consecuentemente ella doto al papel de una actitud que Seton no habría podido darle, y descubrió un amor innato al teatro que hasta entonces había permanecido dormido en ella. Se sabia el palpé de Seton como si fuera suyo; en cuanto las direcciones escénicas, o bien las adivinaba a través de un sexto sentido, o bien las adivinaba sobre la marcha, y los otros actores terminaban también siguiéndola a ella en lugar de el contrario. El publico esta extasiado, aplaudiendo tras cada escena. Trasportándola, reafirmando su confianza.

Corrió adonde esta su primo al final de cada acto, pero se lo encontró dormido. Le coloco un abrigo y continuó con el engaño, actuando con éxito durante las dos escenas siguientes. Era como si conociera no solo las palabras sino los sentimientos que encerraban, las pretensiones y los sufrimientos, el autoengaño y el amor que no se atrevía a reconocer, añadiendo un nuevo significado a las sencillas palabras del personaje.

Al final el publico se volvió loco, riendo y llorando; poniéndose de pie, totalmente envuelto en la alegría de todo ello Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los actores pudieran abandonar el escenario, y para entonces a Riza le había dado tiempo para buscar a Roy entre el publico y comprobar que nos se encontraba allí.

Entre bastidores los demás actores la felicitaron.

-bien hecho, chico- dijo uno de los mayores-. Menuda actuación. Sabia que lo sabias hacer. Bien hecho. Ahora ve a cambiarte antes de que salgamos a celebrar.

-Si señor, gracias. ¿Quiere adelantarse? Los veré allí en un momento. Necesito descansar un poco primero.

-¿Descansar? Ah, si, por supuesto- la miro con interés pero en su mirada no había nada fuera de lo común-. Pero vendrás, ¿verdad?

Temblando de alivio y de alegría , Riza avanzó por el pasillo y consiguió meterse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta sin encontrarse con nadie. Lo que vio allí la devolvió a la tierra de un golpe.

-¡Oh, Dios… no!

- ¿Elizabeth?- dijo Roy.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas ,fin del chap y espero les hay gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión así que:

**dKmps**: Si, Roy y Jean se están llevando bastante mal por culpa de Riza, sobre lo de la sangre no se pero igual no esta mal (que sádica), gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**ALenis**: No te preocupes, ya la pasaran mejor, te lo aseguro, solo untar de chaps mas de sufrimiento, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Hughes al final solo ha complicado las cosas, pero ya se le dará a Roy la oportunidad de estar mas con Riza, aunque a ella no le parezca, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**:

Estaba sentado en una banqueta frente a donde Seton dormía como un niño, pero en ese momento se levanto para recibirla, le tomo la mano y la aparto de la puerta.

-No tiene buen aspecto- le dijo el, siguiendo la mirada de Riza.

- No esta bien- soltó Riza-. Pero mira… esto no es culpa suya. ¿Y por que tienes que estar tu aquí? ¿Si sospechabas algo, no podrías habértelo guardado para ti? No hemos hecho nada malo. Nadie mas se ha dado cuenta, ni siquiera el resto de los actores- hablaba en vos baja, pero su furia era patente-. ¿No podrías haberlo dejado pasar?

Se sentó en el taburete que el acababa de dejar libre, temblando de agotamiento, y el miedo anterior de que pudiera pasar lo peor regreso con fuerza a pesar del éxito que acaba de saborear. Paseo la mirada por la figura de Roy, estaba muy guapo. No sonreía, pero había una admiración en sus ojos oscuros que la hizo sonrojarse. Ella retiro l a mano de la suya, sintiéndose de pronto ridícula con la peluca y el traje de hombre.

-Bueno, supongo que no podrá esperar a contarle la noticia a todo el mundo. No deje que mi presencia lo retenga, coronel Mustang.

Roy sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo paso.

-Mas urde podremos discutir las implicaciones- le dijo con calma mientras la observaba beber-. Pero ahora tenemos que quitarte esas cosas rápidamente y conseguir que Seton se ponga de nuevo en pie- Dentro de nada lo esperaran para que se una a las celebraciones. Vamos, pequeña, esta parte de la actuación tendrá que ser tan buena como la anterior. ¿Ahora, por donde empezamos? ¿Por esa horrible peluca?

- Necesito a Gracia- le dijo ella con inquietud-. Es Seton quien necesita tu ayuda, no yo.

- Entonces, enviare a buscarla. Déjamelo a mi.

Roy abrió la puerta, vio a un chico que pasaba por allí y lo agarro del cuello.

-¡Eh, muchacho! ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se aplasto contra los paneles de la pared. Era joven y se suponía que no tenia que estar allí, detrás del escenario.

- Me llamo Will, señor. Por favor, señor, no estoy haciendo nada malo, de verdad. Déjeme, por favor.

- ¿Estabas ahora mismo en el publico?

- Si, señor. Con mi padre. Ha sido genial.

- Entonces corre lo más rápidamente posible a la parte de atrás del teatro y pregunta por una joven llamada Gacia, esta con un militar. Dile que te envía el coronel Mustang. Acompáñala hasta aquí. ¡Rápido, chico!

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

En menos de diez minutos Gracia estaba con Riza, ayudándola a trenzarse el pálido cabello para que no se viera tan desordenado. Entonces después de quitarse el maquillaje y la peluca su belleza natural asomo de nuevo. Termino de vestirse sintiéndose mas tranquila.

-¿Seton estará bien?- le pregunto Gracia a su amiga.

Riza miro hacia el rincón en el que Roy le daba de beber agua la muchacho mientras platicaba con el.

-Lo estará- le dijo ella-. Pero necesita tranquilizarse un poco.

Mientras Gracia colaboraba en el engaño, Riza sintió de pronto miedo otra ves, puesto que ya eran dos personas las que lo sabían.

- Ese mensajero que enviaste- le dijo a Roy-. ¿Crees que también lo sabe?

- En absoluto.

- ¿Es acaso uno de la compañía?

- No, es un niño de once años. Vino a ver la obra con su padre, le di un poco de dinero y además cree que Seton es el mejor actor del mundo. Deja de preocuparte. Ya es hora de que salgamos de aquí. ¿Estas lista?

-Lo estoy, ¿Pero… Coronel Mustang… va a…?

El la agarro por los hombros y hablo en vos baja, para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿Crees que voy a subirme a un tejado a proclamar esto? Ni lo pienses, pequeña.

- Entiendo. Entonces tendré que pagar un precio, ¿verdad? Debería haberlo imaginado.

- Creo- contesto el-, que este no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir tal cosa. Más tarde, tal ves. Vamos, ahora eres la señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye que ha venido con su amiga a ayudar a su primo después de la actuación. Tú, por supuesto no la viste, pero has oido que fue formidable. Y, naturalmente, te quedaras a mi lado todo el tiempo.

- Por supuesto- dijo ella-. ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir otra cosa?

Seton, pálido pero tranquilo, había estado sudando y temblando; pero en ese momento su aspecto de actor agotado era mas convincente de lo que habría sido Riza. Aunque los calambres del estomago y las nauseas se le había pasado un poco, no estaba del todo recuperado.

- Se me pasara- entonces como un niño, le echo los brazos al cuello a Riza y la abrasó-. Gracias. El coronel Mustang me ha dicho que estuviste maravillosa; la mejor actuación que ha visto en su vida.

- Ha debido ser gracias al ensayo que tuvimos- le dijo ella-. Pero, Seton, tu tendrás que fingir a hora, de todos modos. Recuerda que has sido tu el que ha tenido una actuación brillante.

-Si, lo se. Tu ve y disfruta del resto de la velada.

Por encima del hombro de Seton, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Roy, y en ellos vio, aparte de admiración, algo que el resultaba difícil de dilucidar pero que podría ser una expresión triunfal.

El enorme cambio de ser un muchacho a un achica de Riza, si duda contribuía a que las comparaciones fueran mas difíciles de hacer, sobre todo cuando se unió a la compañía junto a su primo, cuyas facciones de niño eran lo que todos esperaban ver. Mientras se vio instantáneamente rodeado de personas que empezaban a aplaudirlo, Riza y Roy se unieron a la celebración, persuadiéndola a si de que aceptara lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y que el curso de los acontecimientos no estaba ya bajo su control.

Le había adivinado el pensamiento correctamente. Roy se sentía victorioso por el resultado de la grave mentira de Riza, por lo que el había previsto y por haberle recordado a Seton los talentos de su prima. Como el había sospechado, el chico no solo había estado nervioso por salir al escenario, sino que había contraído una infección en el estomago tan común cuando uno visitaba distintos lugres donde la comida la tocaba todo el mundo. Siempre había alguien que contraía ese tipo de infecciones. Pero lo que había perdido Seton, lo había ganado el, seguro de que la muchacha ya estaría planeando un trato para garantizar su silencio, algo que el no tenia la intención de rechazar si ella se lo ofrecía. Jamás le habría contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Adoraba el coraje que ella había mostrado al salvar a su primo de la humillaron. Pero aunque ella pensaba claramente que el, Roy, tramaba algún tipo de chantaje, no le sorprendería en absoluto si ella acababa utilizando la situación, inconcientemente por supuesto, para hacer lo que no podría haber hecho de otro modo a riesgo de parecer que había cambiado de opinión, Como Beatrice, ella era una mujer orgullosa, no acostumbrada a echarse atrás sin una buena razón. Esa, para ella, seria la mejor explicación posible. Salvaría su conciencia.

Continuaron los comentarios sobra la maravillosa actuación de Seton. Ella los recibió bien, como el había esperado que lo hiciera, y cuando Roy pensó que ella ya había soportado bastante, la agarro del brazo y se la llevo, pensaba, para alivio de ella.

Pero a su abuelo no podía evitarlo.

-¡Riza! aquí estas. Que pena que te hayas perdido la actuación de Seton. No te habías equivocado en cuanto a ti primo, querida. Lo hizo muy bien. Deberías haber oído, sin embargo, al ultima escena. No se parecía en nada a como yo recordaba haberla leído. El guión y la actuación han sido maravillosos.

-Pero Seton no esta demasiado bien, abuelo.

-¡Tonterías! Esta estupendamente cuando tiene que estarlo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Y Catherine?

Gracia le había dicho a Riza que Catherine estaba durmiendo, pero la pregunta del general Grumman o tenia verdadero interés, puesto que antes de que ella le respondiera, el ya estaba mirando para otro lado. De nuevo, Riza respondió rápidamente al leve tiron que sintió en la mano.

- Vamos- murmuro Roy-. Necesitas comer algo.

Normalmente habría discutido, pero no en es a ocasión. El encontró un rincón tranquilo donde pudieran hablar en vos baja. Le llevo una fuente con galletas y pastas y un vaso con jugo.

Ella se lo bebió sin hacer ningún comentario; pero en cuanto se trago el jugo inicio la conversación en torno al tema que mas la preocupaba.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella-. ¿Cuál será el precio, coronel? ¿Es este el comienzo?

Roy tomo una de las galletas y se la metió en la boca sin dilación.

-¿Esto? ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Mi compañía a cambio de tu silencio.

- ¿Es eso lo que me ofreces? ¿Tu compañía?

-¿No es suficiente?

El se estiro en el asiento y se volvió hacia ella, tomando otra galleta de la fuente.

-Creo, señorita, que harías mejor en dejarme hacer algunas preguntas para darme seguidamente las respuestas. ¿Si?- le acarició la barbilla-. Ahora, tiene mas sentido si me dices lo que para ti merece mi silencio. ¿Has pensado…?

-¡Bueno, por supuesto que he pensado, coronel mustang!- le soltó, quitándole la pasta que el estaba a punto de echarse a la boca-. No he hecho otra cosa a parte de pensar. Esto no es un juego, es algo serio, mi primo se metería en muchos líos si se supiera la verdad.

-¡Chist! Baja la voz.

-Pero si estas empeñado en ganar con ello, no puedo impedírtelo.

- Si que puedes.

-Bueno, eso es discutible. Sabes lo que pasa cuando las personas hacen exigencias. No paran de hacerlas.

- Eso creo. Menos mal que aun no he hecho ninguna, ¿verdad?

- Has tenido cuidado, eso debo reconocerlo. Sin embargo las implicación están ahí.

-¿Ah, si?

- Y sabes lo mucho que me opongo a lo que tienes en mente.

- ¿Y que tengo en mente? Reacuérdamelo.

- Lo haré. Dijiste que iría a ti en unos días. Llevabas días planeándolo, ¿verdad? No ha podido ser de otro modo.

- Si te refieres, mi encantadora Riza, a que sabia que Seton estaría enfermo esta noche precisamente, entonces debes de pensar que me han bendecido con el don de la adivinación. Si te refieres a que yo tuviera la corazonada de que el trataría de persuadirte para que lo sustituyeras, entonces es que si. Pero en cuanto a planear algo, bueno, eso habría sido prácticamente imposible, incluso para mí. Sin embargo, has venido a mi, y de momento todo va bien. Ahora eres tu quien debe decidir, como dije antes, exactamente lo que se merece mi silencio.

- ¿Quieres decir… lo lejos que…?

- Quiero decir- empezó a susurrar- que ha llegado el momento de que nos vean juntos como a cualquier pareja, que yo tenga prioridad sobre ti a todas horas y que te hagas mas accesible a mi. Y por supuesto que no te acerques a Havoc.

- En otras palabras, añadirme a tu lista.

- Ah- suspiro el de nuevo.-. Esa lista otra vez. No, borrare la lista y empezare una nueva, si eso te parece, tan solo con tu nombre escrito en ella. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Estamos hablando de días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

- Te dejare decidir, pero yo tenia en mente años.

- Ahora se que no vas e serio- mientras hablaba Riza no dejaba de retorcerse el vestido-. ¿Te das cuanta, verdad, de que esta clase de trato va contra mis intenciones? Habría preferido que me hubiera pedido dinero.

- Tengo dinero, gracias. Y no te he pedido nada. Solo te he pedido que me hicieras una oferta y me la has hecho.

- Es lo mismo.

Riza no contradijo su afirmación, aunque podría haberlo hecho.

- Si tú lo dices. Sin embargo será mejor que quede entendido que me has aceptado como pretendiente y que, a efectos prácticos, eres may. Mi novia, mi mujer, llámalo como te plazca. No habrá ni más evasiones ni más rechazos.

-No estamos hablando de… ya sabes… ¿O si?- pregunto sin aliento, mientras lo miraba con gran inquietud.

El le aliso las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en su ceño.

- Tranquila, tranquila- le susurro-. Paso a paso, ¿de acuerdo?. No iré demasiado deprisa para ti.

- Lo hiciste antes, creo- dijo en tono acusador.

Estaba ya tan cerca de ella que sus rostros quedaban abiertamente expuestos a cada detalle de expresión, y aunque Riza había demostrado su habilidad para actuar, no había ni guión, ni maquillaje, ni escenario a los que echar mano allí. Sus inquietudes nunca fueron más genuinas que aquellas que le veía en sus ojos en ese momento, puesto que ella parecía haberse refugiado en un rincón con cuyas sombras ya estaba lidiando. Las metáforas. Pensaba, podían ser tan aptas en momentos como aquel…

-Si- dijo el-. Lo hice, ¿no? Creo recordar que hubo un desafió. Fue algo irresistible en ese momento, pero nadie salio mal parado- vio la rabia reflejada en su mirada-. Tal ves debería empezar otra ves desde el principio, ¿te parece?

Pero sus pensamientos al respecto quedaron ocultos cuando cerro los parpados; sin embargo la suavidad de sus labios era la única respuesta que le hacia falta. Noto que tomaba aire con fuerza cuando sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella, y sintió pena por el conflicto que rugía en su corazón, como el de Beatrice, deseando y negando furiosamente al mismo tiempo, y enfadada consigo misma por engañarse de un modo tan evidente.

Por su bien, el fingiría que ella no tenia otra elección, sin embargo la pregunta que podía, y debería, haberle formulado era precisamente la que con tanto cuidado había eludido.

El beso llego a su fin. Ella abrió los ojos y se movió con inquietud.

-¿En publico?- susurró.

- Esta permitido, entre novios.

-¡Mi abuelo…!- le planto las manos en el pecho.

- Me ha dado su aprobación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El me lo dijo.

Ella apretó la boca.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Pero y Catherine?

- A ella también le parezco bien.

Ella arquero sus finas cejas.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces a que te referías?

-Lo sabes…

-No, no lo se. Catherine y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, eso es todo.

-Eso no es lo que a Catherine le gustaría creer.

Sus ojos, tan cerca los unos de los otro, buscaron más información.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que a Catherine le gustaría creer?- dijo Roy frunciendo el ceño.

Riza miro más allá, a espaldas de el, hacia la silueta oscura de las figuras y el rostro que ocasionalmente ese volvía a mirarlos.

- Te tiene mucho aprecio; a menudo habla de ti.

El tono de burla regreso.

- Catherine hablando a menudo. Eso es algo nuevo. Entonces la mantengo en la lista por si acaso. ¿Qué te parece eso?- cuando ella no contesto, el se aparto prudentemente y se puso de pie; entonces le tomo las manos y tiro de ella-. Vamos- dijo el-. Te acompañare a casa. Y escucha- tiro de ella, un poco más hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, ignorando las miradas directas y las sonrisas de los que pasaban por ahí-. Le voy a sugerir a tu abuelo que tu primo se quede aquí hasta que se reponga, hay un medico que lo atenderá. Necesita un descanso y tiempo para prepararse para la siguiente obra. ¿Has visto el texto ya?

-Si, tengo una copa. Lo he leído.

- Bien, esperemos a que Seton este bien para entonces.

La obra siguiente seria en tres días, y Roy no creía que los problemas de Seton hubieran mejorado para entonces. Mas bien lo contrario. Sin embargo, seria difícil convencer a la compañía de que existía al menos algún problema. Ellos insistirían en que Seton tenia que dejar de lado sus miedos. Pero Seton seria un desastre. Todos empezarían a preguntarse como podía hacerlo tan mal después de haberlo hecho tan bien; buscarían la verdad y Seton reconocería el engaño. Era esencial que Riza se preparara, y que hasta entonces pudiera mantener en calma a Seton. No se podía cancelar la obra.

-Roy- dijo Riza, empujándolo suavemente en el pecho-, la gente esta mirando y no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean así.

El se mostró inamovible.

-Con la practica, pequeña, se hace mas fácil- respondió.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sleath:** ¿Me creerías que estuve cerca de una hora tratando de averiguar quien eras? Pero lo describir, Evinkuruga. Como ves Roy si tenia su plan, ahora hay que ver si le saca provecho, espero que estés bien y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Amiga, espero que te haya gustado el chap de hoy, como ves no era Catherine, sino solo Roy y la oportunidad para que Riza lo acepte, solo queda espera a ver que tan bien juega sus cartas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**dKmps**: Espero que te haya gustado el chap, como ves Roy ya tiene el modo de mantener a Riza a su lado, por lo menos por un tiempo, a ver si lo aprovecha, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Y ya ves lo que hizo, una oferta que no pudiera rechazar, espero que te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:**

Media hora después, Riza empezaba a entender algo de lo que significaba ser vista como la nueva novia de Roy, una especia de cautividad emocional de la que había jurado escapar hasta que fuera demasiado vieja, demasiado dócil o demasiado cobarde para seguir corriendo. Todo lo cual esperaba tardar años. Con toda la fuerza de su antagonismo recordada con el frescor de la noche de verano, se rebelo en contra de la decisión que ella misma había tomado hacia tan solo una hora.

-Supongo que las habitaciones también son cosa tuya- dijo en tono jadeante, mientras trataba de liberarse de sus manos que la agarraban-. Y por eso no estabas… ¡Suéltame!

-¿Sorprendido de verte? Por supuesto, pequeña. Si, fui yo quien pidió que te hicieran llamar al Este; de que vale tener un buen puesto si de ves en cuando no hiciera buen uso de el. Sabia que vendrías- le junto las manos con fuerza-. Al menos aquí esta cómoda.

-Jamás debería haber venido. Fue un error.

-Tampoco podías quedarte, ¿no? Sabes que habría pasado.

- No, eso no es…

El le cerró la boca con la suya, ahogando cualquier intento de fútil protesta, pendiente de cada protesta suya, y por eso sabiendo el momento exacto de su rendición. Para reforzar su victoria, hizo que durara.

Esa noche no habría mas palabras ya que ella había tendió que digerir tantas en tan corto tiempo como en una semana entera. La llevo hasta la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con Gracia que los miro atónita.

- Es suficiente por un día- le dijo a Gracia- Has que se meta directamente en la cama.

Gracia reconocía el nuevo desarrollo inmediatamente; ningún hombre, salvo su abuelo le había dicho a su amiga que se tenia que ir a al cama, o que ya era suficiente.

- Esta bien- le dijo, asombrándose de la docilidad de Riza.

El daño estaba hecho y había muy poco o nada que pudiera hacerse para deshacerlo, por mucho que vacilara sobre la solución que había sido aceptada con mucha gratitud. Había llorado antes de quedarse dormida y, comprendiendo a su amiga tan bien como lo hacia, Gracia la había consolado entre sus brazos hasta que se había dormido, sin darle opinión de ningún tipo. La confusión era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir no importunarla más.

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Pero en la mañana, parte de la oposición afloro, junto con la premonición del desastre.

-¿Qué le diré a Jean? Le pregunto a Gracia mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación-. Creerá que me he vuelto loca, después de todas las esperanzas que le di y que le jure que jamás estaría con Roy.

- Si el teniente Havoc no esta acostumbrado ya a tus cosas- le dijo Gracia-. Entonces jamás lo estará. Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía mucho por eso. Además tendrá que trasladarse pronto a algún otro sitio, ¿no?

-Mmm. Es verdad. ¿Pero que hay de Catherine? Se va a quedar algo desilusionada, por decir algo. Creo que tenia esperanzas, Gracia.

-Catherine no va a albergar ninguna esperanza por lo menos en un par de días, y para entonces tendrá que acepta que no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Bueno, al menos durante un tiempo- dijo con desabrido candor.

- No. Al menos hasta que el vuelva a ser el aspirante de antes.

A la chica no se le paso por alto el cinismo de Riza.

-Mira- dijo Gracia sentándose en un arcon, frente a Riza-. Las cosas han cambiado. Tú has cambiado. Y Roy tiene la aprobación del general Grumman, como dice que tiene, entonces tendrá que tener cuidado con lo que hace;¿ no te parece? Si te paras a pensarlo un poco, anoche te ayudo mucho después de la actuaron, y va a cuidar de Seton, que probablemente es mas de lo que harían la mayoría de los hombres. Y, además seguramente te cansaras de el para cuando el se haya cansado de ti, y entonces cada uno podrá ir por su lado.

El cometario espinoso produjo el efecto deseado.

-Lo esencial, Gracia- la reprendió Riza-, es que le encontrara a otra persona que el guste mucho antes que yo, y precisamente por eso yo no quería tener nada que ver con el desde un principio. Prefiero no ser pasado para el si no puedo ser…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Si no puedes ser que? ¿El último amor de su vida?

-Pensaba que lo sabias, Gracia.

Claro que lo sabia, pensaba la chica, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Horas más tarde, Riza vio que ya se le había consultado a su abuelo acerca de permitirle a Seton quedarse con Roy, para lo que había dado su aprobación inmediata. Sospechaba que acogía de buen grado la maniobra de Roy de implicarse con la familia de ella, pero ni hizo mención alguna de ello, ni siquiera cuando el general Grumman le tomo el pelo sobre la reacción de Jean a su aparente cambio de ideas.

- Se pasó toda la noche con la misma cara de desesperación y tristeza- le dijo-. ¿No viste lo enfadado que estaba con Roy?

-No abuelo, no lo vi.

- No me extraña. Estabas ocupada, ¿verdad? Aun así, me alegar ver que Roy y tu están mejor. El te protegerá.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Un rato después Jean se acerco a Grumman para pedirle permiso para acompañarlos de regreso a Central, claro esta con la intención de hacer cambiar de parecer a Riza.

-Me temo que aun no podrá ser, muchacho- le dijo mientras caminaban- Catherine aun no esta bien del todo, y tiene una constitución bastante delicada y será mejor que permanezca unos días más aquí.

Conciente de la obstinación del general Grumman, Jean supo que era mejor no insistir puesto que si seguía haciendo podría llevarle a dar explicaciones a Roy que se mostraba mas dispuesto que nunca a cobrarle cuentas.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día había un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento entre alquimistas. Roy por supuesto participaría. Los espectadores habían aplaudido; y aunque Roy era bien conocido por su habilidad en los enfrentamientos, ella se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en voz baja para que no le pasara nada. La acción fue brutal y fiera, a pesar de que tenían órdenes de no generar tanta conmoción.

Riza oculto su preocupación de las amistades con quienes se había sentado a ver el espectáculo, al igual que esperaba que no hiciera nada mas pare demostrar el nuevo dominio que tenia sobre ella. Pero hizo algo mejor que eso, y fue enviarle un mensaje para pedirle que se presentara en la enfermería, una invitación a la que algunos jóvenes la animaron a que ignorara. Algunas chicas la miraban con envidia, pero Gracia la animo a ir, por lo menos para acallar a las mujeres esas.

No quiso arriesgarse a sufrir las consecuencias de una negativa. Fue conducida hasta la sala por un joven militar que le estuvo abierta la puerta para que pasara, antes de dejarla para que se enfrentara sola a Roy en el interior de la habitaron.

No se había terminado de vestir, estaba a punto de ponerse la camisa cuando ella entró; dejando al descubierto su pecho. Su cabello, aun mojado del baño, le caía por la frente en forma desordenada; y en la mejilla tenia un corte causado por uno de los ataques recibidos. Riza había visto a su primo y a su abuelo en circunstancias similares en más de una ocasión, pero ninguna escena domestica en su casa la había preparado para lo que tenia delante, Su primera reacción fue huir.

El la alcano de dos zancadas, que la sorprendieron por su velocidad, y tiro de ella para que entrara a la habitación otra ves mientras emitía la clase de sonido suave que ella le había oído utilizar para tranquilizar a su yegua cuando se asusto.

-¡So…so… muchacha!- rió-. ¡Chist! Me estoy vistiendo, no desvistiendo. Siéntate aquí, mira- la condujo con firmeza hasta el arcon. Cerro la tapa y la empujó suavemente para que se sentara, colocándose de pie entre ella y la salida para impedirle que se levantara de nuevo.

En sus mejillas ardía un rubor de rabia.

-No hay necesidad de esto, Roy- le dijo, negándose a mirarlo-. Se como es un hombre.

El se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, con las rodillas rozándole la falda.

-¿Entonces por que tratar de salir huyendo?- le susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con un dedo.

Continuo deslizándolo por el cuello desnudo, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración un momento y la soltaba despacio, incapaz de contestarle, ya que su caricia conducía todos sus sentidos hacia la deliciosa cumbre del deleite La miro fijamente a los ojos mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro y permanecía allí. Entonces lo supo. Le surgió de algún lugar de su conciencia, que el había ido mas lejos aquella noche y que sin duda lo recordaría mejor que ella. Sus ojos se lo decían.

-¿Y bien, pequeña? – le dijo sin dejar de acariciarla- ¿Has rogado para que ganara? ¿Merezco tu aprobación?

- Si- le susurró ella-. Lo hice. Y la mereces.

-¿Me vas a recompensar?

-¿No es esta… tu recompensa? Dijo con vos entrecortada, tratando de agarrarle las muñecas

Giro las muñecas y fue el que le agarro primero las suyas a ella.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Esto- le dijo mientras le llevaba las manos hasta su cuello y las dejaba allí-. Vamos- le susurró.

Ella vacilo, sin saber que la caricia seria tan emocionante para ella como para el. Entonces se dio cuenta, mientras exploraba, que su pecho era suave y calido, la calida vibración de su piel fue para ella como ninguna otra sensación que hubiera experimentado en la vida.

De pronto, conciente de que estaba disfrutando de todo ello en contra de su voluntad, su mano cambio de dirección, deslizándose hacia arriba, hacia su mejilla, donde sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar levemente el corte. Ella vio su mirada de aprobación. Su loca y controlada aprobación. Aquello había sido por supuesto, una lección. Ella retiro la mano.

-Tan controlado, Roy- le dijo, volviendo la cabeza-. Siempre tan controlado.

El le subió la cabeza agarrandola suavemente por el mentón.

-Y eso es algo mas a lo que tu no estas acostumbrada, ¿verdad, pequeña? Pero te acostumbraras. Estas aprendiendo a venir a mi- se puso de pie mientras tiraba de ella-. Y eso es un buen comienzo- le abarrí gustado demostrarle lo contrario, pero el parecía leerle el pensamiento-. No, iremos juntos.

Su beso fue tan repentino y duro como la fuerza con la que la agarraba de los brazos; y a ella se le saltaron las lagrimas y no logro articular las palabras que pudieran herirle; como le habría gustado.

Salieron juntos del recinto, el rodándole la cintura con un brazo, y desde donde podía ver las expresiones en los rostros de aquellos que habían sido testigo de su rechazo anterior. No vio nada en ellos que pudiera consolarla. Ni tampoco pudo escapar al presentimiento de que el los días siguientes tendería que prepararse para similares exhibiciones publicas de su victoria. Esa era una evolución de la situación que no había anticipado aunque, tampoco le habría servido de mucho. Tampoco esperaba que le fuera a permitir el hacerse atrás, puesto que por decirlo de algún modo le agarraba las riendas con fuerza.

Se alivio al ver que la actitud de Jean hacia aquella pérdida era más tranquila que antes.

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea- dijo Jean- ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-Pues claro que si- dijo Riza-. No tengo intención de perder a mis amistades así. Esto no va a durar. Dale unas cuantas semanas. Meses, Ya veras.

-¿Te refieres a ti o a el? Pregunto Jean, aunque no la esperaba ni recibió respuesta alguna.

Ligeramente era mas preocupante el problema de Seton, cuyo agudo y continuo nerviosismo amenazaba con poner fin a la asociación que tenia con la compañía. Después de la brillante actuación, el director no estaba listo para preparar a otro de los actores para que ocupara el lugar de Seton si no estaba recuperado para ese día,. De ese modo coincidieron con Roy en que había que dejarlo descansar y en paz para que estudiara el libreto. Sin embargo el problema de los ensayos seguía allí.

- En la otra tampoco asistió a todos los ensayos- dijo defendiéndolo Molly-. Y estuvo soberbio, es cierto.

- Entonces- dijo Roy- es mejor que Seton y ustedes ensayen en la habitación en privado, así podrán discutir las direcciones escénicas sin cansarlo antes de la presentación.

- Una excelente idea, coronel Mustang. ¿Y al señorita Elizabeth. Tal ves a ella le gustaría asistir a las… esto… discusiones… Solo para darle apoyo a su primo.

- Me encargare de que este presente en cada ocasión.

-Bien, entonces ya esta aclarado, ¡que alivio!

---------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Roy le contó a Riza el plan aquella noche, después de lo cual ella se convenció de que por lo menos algunos de los actores sospechaban que no había sido Seton el que había actuado.

Había buenas noticias sobre la salud de Catherine, aunque Riza no podía evitar preguntarse cual podría ser la relación entre su rápida recuperación y una carta que apresuradamente había escondido debajo de la almohada cuando Riza entro a su habitación. Como no era una persona suspicaz por naturaleza, Riza lo asocio a los admiradores que constantemente había preguntado por la salud de Catherine, aunque también se preguntaba por que, si era todo tan inocente, Catherine no habría querido enseñársela. Aun así, se sintió aliviada de que Catherine no se sintiera lo bastante bien como para asistir a comer con ellos esa noche, puesto que Riza quería prolongar lo as posible la noticia de que ella era contemplada como la nueva novia de Roy. Eso, pensaba ella, no le haría nada de bien a Catherine.

--------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, ultimo chap de la semana, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

Xris: Como ves todo ha ido mejorando, aunque Riza aun no se convence del todo, pero ya lo hará, gracias por el apoyo y os leemos el lunes.

dKmps: Si, juntos al fin, y a la vista de todo el mundo aunque Riza aun no se convence del todo. Pero se acostumbrara al idea. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

Sleath: Si, ahora ya se quien eres, así que no te preocupes. La verdad es que Riza se esta sacrificando aunque no creo que sea un sacrificio tan grande, además Roy lo esta pasando de lo mas bien. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes.

Tenshi of Valhalla: Eso es verdad, ahora tendrán una mayor oportunidad de conocerse y por que no, de ser algo mas que enemigos, solo falta que aprovechen la oportunidad. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos le lunes, ciao.

ALenis: Me alegro que te hay gustado, ahora la historia ira apurando el paso, ya falta poco si que se irán arreglado los problemas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**:

Desde el primero de aquellos ensayos privados a los que había sido invitada ostensiblemente como mera espectadora, Riza se dio cuenta de que era de hecho la persona para la cual habían sido concertados. Nada se dijo al respecto por parte de ninguno de los actores, ni una palabra, y ella solo se atrevía a hacer algunas tímidas sugerencias como si fueran para Seton en lugar de para si misma. Todo era bastante extraño, y aun tenían que tener cuidado. Seton pareció haber recuperado parte de la confianza que había perdido en su capacidad de escritor.

El efecto que el causo a Riza era mucho mas difícil de definir, salvo para destacar el modo en que todo había escapada a su control desde que había llegado al Este; y como el amor hacia Roy rayaba en odio, del dolor tan intenso que experimentaba aunque tan solo lo viera hablando con otra mujer.

Ello había supuesto, en sus momentos más racionales, que sus propias experiencias quasi románticas la protegerían de aquellos miedos y le darían suficiente seguridad en si misma como para enfrentarse a la rebeldía del amor. Pero no había sido así. Ella solo había tratado con muchachos, con jóvenes en busca de experiencia que terminaban temiéndola, y con viudos buscando una segunda esposa, pero nunca ningún hombre como Roy, que retaban en lugar de adorar. Había oído hablar de los celos, pero jamás se había topado con su terrible locura hasta esa ocasión.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- le pregunto a el mientras caminaban por el jardín-. Una actuación ya fue suficiente, pero otra va a ser aun peor. ¿Y si me descubren? ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que mi abuelo me castigara de por vida? ¿Y Seton? ¿Y el resto de la compañía? Salvo tu, por supuesto.

Se sentaron bajo una pérgola para descansar un momento.

-Bueno, por supuesto que se me ha pasado por la cabeza- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano; en esos momentos se mostraba tierno y paciente-. ¿Pero que bien le haría a tu primo el que lo abandonaras en este memento y le dijeras que debe actuar lo mejor posible? ¿Qué pasaría si ahora tiene que actuar y todo sale fatal? ¿Le dejarías hacerlo, amor mío?

A Riza le temblaron las piernas al oír el término cariñoso que Roy le había dirigido.

- No- susurró despacio-. ¿Pero si sabía lo poco que le convenía el papel, por que lo escribió? Le tiene más miedo a este papel que al otro.

-Bueno, un escritor de teatro no siempre escribe lo que quiere, si no a veces lo que resulta mas apropiado para la ocasión. Tal ves el Director Burbage le sugiriera aquel tema. ¿Quién sabe?- Rey le puso el brazo en la espalda-. Y se que lo harás fabuloso, por que eres la mujer mas bella, inteligente, de corazón tierno, fiera y femenina, y aun así inocente de tantas formas distintas.

-Entonces no me conoces bien, coronel. También soy terca y provocadora, una mujer que no quiere que ningún hombre la domine, soy vengativa y puedo tener mas voluntad de la que piensas.

- No te preocupes- le dijo, rozándole la mejilla y los labios con los suyos-, te enseñare como aceptarme. No te resultara demasiado incomodo.

Riza se aparto de el.

-No gastes fuerzas en vanos, creo que yo prefiero la constancia, y eso no me lo puedes dar.

Volviendo la vista atrás, esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Roy le permitió decir la ultima palabra en un asunto tan cercano a los interese de ambos. Tal ves Riza pensaba después, que eso fuera por que el estaba ansioso por no inquietarla mas de lo que pudiera antes de la obra. Tal ves por eso sus demostraciones de amor se suspendieron totalmente durante esos días anteriores a la representación, y por que se le requería ser vista a su lado durante las comidas y algunas salidas. A ella le resultaba conveniente, aunque suponía que la situación no continuaría así, a juzgar por sus ocasionales y trasparentes expresiones.

Convencida todavía de que Catherine seguía interesada en Roy, a pesar de la competencia de los otros, Riza hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para incluirla en su grupo y que no se sintiera dolida por cualquier exhibición de cariño. No tenia intención alguna de enemistarse con Catherine, estando igualmente segura de que, una ves que consiguiera lo que buscaba, las atenciones de Roy seguramente buscarían un nuevo objetivo. Si Catherine estaba, como el había implicado, en su antigua lista, su total inocencia en tales asuntos no le dari la preparación necesaria para los gestos inconsecuentes. Tales eran los efectos de los celos que coloreaban la visión de Riza de las cosas y le mostraban las tergiversaciones en su mente en lugar de lo que verdaderamente estaba ahí.

Si solo hubieran sido los celos los que la llevaban a seguir oponiéndose a la idea de ser la novia de Roy, su primo Seton habría podido ayudarla a ser más conciente de ello. Pero había mas que todo eso. Tras una de las reuniones en la habitación, Seton se apoyo cansinamente sobre el marco de la ventana mientras observaba la puerta que se acaba de cerrar.

-Estas enamorada, ¿verdad?- le dijo en vos baja.

Acababan de repasar una de las escenas problemáticas, y a Riza se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Se llevo la mano al pecho.

-¿Lo estoy?- dijo-. ¿Se trata de eso? Pues duele mucho.

-¿No se lo has dicho?- le dijo Seton.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Están… seguro de si mismo. Tan confiado de que voy a claudicar, como si nadie pudiera resistirse a el. No estoy lista para ello, y cuando lo haga será con alguien que sepa guardar mi corazón para siempre, y no para jugar conmigo un rato antes de dejarme plantada.

-¿Y que has estado haciendo tu desde los dieciséis años?

-Eso es distinto. Y lo sabes. Esos solo eran… coqueteos. Nada serio.

-¿Quieres decir que el lleva a las mujeres mas allá de eso?

-Mucho más.

-Sin embargo le has permitido que te cazara, Riza.

-¿Permitido?- dijo por decir algo, ya que no podía decirle que se encontraba en aquel dilema por culpa de la ayuda que le había prestado; por que había sido por eso, ¿o no?-. Si, querido primo. Supongo que si- dijo finalmente.

Seton no fue el único en comentar ese día algo sobre la claudicación de Riza, ya que mientras llevaba unos informes de su abuelo a otra oficina, sin ser vista por dos militares paso a ser el tema de sus especulaciones.

-Parece que la nieta de Grumman ha caído al fin, ¿no es así?

-Desde luego eso parece. Aunque a Mustang le ha costado cazarla- dijo el otro.

-Veremos cuanto tiempo le cuesta a ella domarlo. ¿Qué apuestas… semanas o meses?

Entonces dieron la vuela en un pasillo y ella ya no pudo oír más. Sin perder tiempo, Riza se apresuró a encontrar a Roy sacándolo de la oficina y llevándolo hasta un lugar donde se pudo asegura de que los militares que habían hablado de ella la oyeran.

-¡Roy!- lo llamo-. Tengo entendido que somos el tema de una apuesta.

El pareció entender su molestia y se acerco sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad? Cuéntame. Te escucho.

-Aquí hay algunos que necesitan saber cuanto tiempo me llevara controlarte. O si serán semanas o meses.

El entendió al momento lo que había pasado, y su respuesta fue emitida en vos lo bastante alta como para que alcanzara los oídos de los abochornados militares.

-¡No!- rió-. ¿Semanas?¡Nunca! En una hora estaré comiendo de tu mano querida, ¡Vamos, pequeña!

Le tendió una mano que Riza acepto, aliviada por la prontitud de su respuesta, por su protección y por el desprecio de las criticas de los militares. Durante el esto del camino de regreso a su oficina, ella permaneció a su lado como una sanguijuela, en parte para confundir los cálculos de los demás, y en parte por que le resultaba de lo mas agradable.

Por su parte Roy deseo que ella se topara con mas cometarios de ese tipo, y se aseguro de que el beso que le dio antes de dejarla marchar fuese presenciado por unos cuantos. Pero a pesar de todo, Riza no pudo quitarse de encima la rabia y la confusión que las burlas de los hombres le habían provocado, y se pregunto hasta donde llegarían las cosas antes de poder encontrar la salida a su difícil situación.

--------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Cuando por fin llego el día de la actuación, Seton apenas tuvo que rogar por segunda ves, de lo sólida que había sido la preparación de su prima, además de sutil, puesto que ni con un solo gesto habían los demás actores dado señal de que pensaran que el papel principal no fuera a ser representado por Seton. La compañía se preparo como de costumbre, y Seton fue a su camerino con su prima y Gracia para ayudarlo a vestirse, mientras Roy vigilaba la puerta, después de haber hecho correr la vos de que Riza permanecería entre bambalinas, ya que los trajes eran excesivamente complicados.

Riza había intentado, ese mismo día, retomar cierto control de su futuro inmediato diciéndole a su abuelo que la llevara consigo al día siguiente, cuando regresaría a Central con Seton. Saldría de la cuidad al amanecer. Ella podía partir con ellos, puesto que deseaba volver a casa, le dijo. Pero Grumman se negó, como Riza medio se lo había imaginado, diciéndole que ella debía cuidar de su prima hasta que se sintiera mejor y que aun le quedaba trabajo pro hacer en el Este, y que Roy cuidaría de ella, de Gracia y de su prima. También le hizo saber que se alegraba mucho de que ella y Roy se llevaran tan bien; y expreso su deseo de darle la buen noticia a Marion.

Si su abuelo supiera, pensaba Riza.

Después de los preparativos, la actuación en si fue un gran éxito, y no solo por que el disfraz de Riza fuera totalmente creíble, sino por que su intervención fue consecuente con la anterior. Entre bastidores, la presencia de Roy aseguro que nadie la molestara y que Seton permaneciera bien escondido. Entonces Roy se escapo para mezclarse con el público. Al final, fue le director Burbage quien le dio una palmada diciéndole delante de la compañía:

-¡Muy bien, Seton! ¡Otro gran éxito! Ahora dejemos que este joven vuelva a su camerino, y déjenlo tranquilo hasta después. ¿Verdad, chico?

Pero un ayudante del escenario lo agarro del brazo.

-El general Grumman quiere ver al muchacho.

A Riza se le puso la piel de gallina, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cuando su abuelo entro y la llevo a un lado.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó molesto.

Mientras le explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido, Riza hacia todo lo posible por no perder los nervios, pero su abuelo simplemente la abrasó.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, será nuestro secreto. Seton tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado.

Luego de eso se retiro, dejando a Riza visiblemente azorada y a punto de echarse a llorar por el modo en que, después de todos sus esfuerzos, su mente exaltada se había negado a mentir. Mientras Gracia le ayudaba a quitarse el maquillaje y a terminar de vestirse, Riza no dejaba de llorar, negándose a ser consolada ni por Seton ni por la aparición de Roy.

Pero en cuanto Seton se marcho para unirse a la celebración, Roy se hizo cargo del asunto y, esperando hasta que el publico se dispersara un poco, acompañando a Riza hasta su habitación, aunque aun había luz en la noche de verano.

Ella seguía disgustada.

-Nunca más- gimió-. Nunca más. Se acabo la charada. Mi cabeza no puede tomar tres direcciones al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra oírlo- murmuro Roy mientras le abría al puerta del dormitorio-. Aunque tengo mis dudas en ambos asuntos

-Y no deberías estar aquí a estas horas de la noche, Roy.

-Como has decidido rechazar toda farsa, pequeña, este parece ser el mejor sitio para estar yo. Vamos, ya ha pasado todo… ¡Chist!- la abrasó suavemente mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo una ves mas-. ¡Chist! Estuviste maravillosa, pequeña. Jamás tendrán a otra actriz como tu. Jamás. Pero ahora ya puedes olvidarte de todo ello. Seton y tu abuelo y la compañía de teatro se marchan mañana, y mis besos pueden consolarte, ¿no es así? ¿Si?- la levanto en brazos y la tumbo sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos y acomodándole bien la almohada-. Lo que necesitas es descansar un rato. Te dejare con Gracia cuando llegue a verte.

-Ah- dijo ella.

El sonrió y se sentó a su lado, pasándole el brazo por encima del cuerpo.

-Eso es de alivio o de decepción.

Sin querer comprometerse con ninguna de las dos cosas, Riza permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar lo que deseaba esa ves que la farsa había terminado. Paseo la mirada por el rostro apuesto, deteniéndose en sus labios y observándolos al tiempo que se acercaban a los suyos. Cerro los ojos y alzo los brazos para sentir su cuerpo calido que la presionaba contra la colcha, liberando de ella la necesidad que parecía llevar tanto tiempo reprimiendo. Con afán, tomo su recompensa sin apenas pararse a respira, sorprendiéndolo, deleitándolo.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, apartándolos a los dos de su mundo de ensueño. Gracia había regresado… Pero no, no era Gracia, era alguien que se quedo en el umbral el rato suficiente para ver lo que esta pasando, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta apresuradamente.

Riza lo empujo.

-Catherine! ¡Ay, no! ¡No puedo creerlo!

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas, primer chap de la semana, espero que les guste, como siempre agradezco a todas al que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Sleath**: Si, Riza solo se ha sacrificado un poco, pero ahora las cosas se complican por Catherine, así que haber como salen de esta. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Si, supongo que a muchas nos gustaría estar en la situación de Riza, jejje, como ves igual se complico todo un poco por culpa de Catherine, haber que hacen ahora. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**dKmps**: Ya sabrás de quien son las cartas y todo lo que tenia planeado Catherine, como ves Riza no se hace de rogar mucho, pero ahora con lo que ocurrió quien sabes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos luego.

**ALenis**: Si, ya estamos a lunes. Como ves todo se complico por culpa de Catherine, pero ya sabremos que era lo que planeaba, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21:**

Roy se incorporó y se quedo mirando la puerta.

-No veo que importancia tiene- dijo-. Sin duda lo sabrá ya.

-¡No debe saberlo!- dijo Riza sentándose también-. Ahora pensara…

-¿El que?- la tumbo de nuevo con delicadeza-. ¿Qué somos amantes? Bueno, si no se había dado cuenta antes, lo descubrirá muy pronto, ¿no crees? Deja que lo asimile como quiera, pequeña; no puedes hacer nada al respecto, y ella se recuperara de la sorpresa, creeme.

- No estará molesta por mi, sino por ti.

-¿Y por que? ¿Por qué piensas que…? Ah, pero eso es una locura. Te lo he dicho, somos amigos, eso es todo. No es mi problema ni el tuyo si ella quiere pensar otra cosa. Pronto se dará cuanta. Ahora quédate aquí, y deja que Gracia te cuente los detalles de la obra- se dio la vuelta cuando la muchacha entraba radiante en la habitación-. Muy oportuna, Gracia. Tengo que marcharme.

-¿A dónde?- le pegunto Riza, ya temiendo lo que pudiera decirle.

El no mostró señal de impaciencia por su recelo, sino que se volvió a sentar en la cama y le tomo la mano.

-Me voy- dijo con énfasis-. A preparar unos informes, todo lo que se necesita para la partida de mañana. Al día siguiente, pasado mañana partimos todos a Central, y todo tiene que estar listo para entonces. Dudo que llegue a la cama antes del amanecer. Le paso el pulgar por los labios con suavidad-. Tranquila son solo ocupaciones del trabajo, nada más.

-No hacia falta que me lo explicaras- le dijo avergonzada.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero quería hacerlo. Duerme bien. Ahora, todo ha pasado- la beso en la frente-. Les deseo buenas noches a las dos.

Gracia se sentó a su lado en al cama mientras Roy cerraba al puerta al salir.

-¿Quién se va a dar cuanta pronto?- pregunto Gracia- ¿Estabas hablando de Catherine?

Riza se incorporo y balanceo las piernas para levantarse.

-Si. ¿La has visto?

-¡Que si la he visto! Estuvo a punto de derribarme cuando yo entraba por la puerta para ir a mi cuarto. Echo a correr por el jardín como si la persiguieran los perros. ¿Que pasa?

Riza soltó un gemido.

-Ay, Gracia. Nos vio aquí, en la cama. ¡Dios mío! Será mejor que vaya a buscarla y le explique que… ¿Eh, donde están mis zapatos?

En ese momento Gracia los metía debajo de la cama de un puntapié.

-No te preocupes por Catherine- dijo Gracia con voz tranquilizadora-. Vamos, Riza. Estas muerta de cansancio. Mañana podrás decirle lo que quieras. Tienes tiempo de sobra para explicárselo si es tan necesario, aunque no entiendo por que es tan importante.. Ya tienes bastantes cosas como para preocuparte por Catherine. Para empezar ya es hora de que te metas en la cama.

Muerta de cansancio, Riza cedió sin protestar. Pero la noche fue otra cosa, puesto que sus pensamientos se negaron a dejarla en paz.

--------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Al amanecer le parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con aquellos sentimientos de Catherine no fueran cosa suya, ya que había sido precisamente ella y Marion las que lo habían provocado para empezar. No creía que Catherine estuviera saliendo con alguien. Si que creía que la expresión el rostro de su prima había sido de horror, y que seguramente no asimilaría el asunto tan bien como había sugerido Roy.

Cuando encontró el dormitorio de Catherine vació, a excepción de algunos baúles, Riza asumió en un principio que debía de haberse marchado con el general Grumman a Central, aunque eso no se había planeado. Envió a un militar a donde se alojaba la compañía de actores para enterarse, pero la respuesta fue negativa, y el joven le dijo que el grupo incluido el general se habían marchado a primera hora de la mañana. La preocupación de Riza aumento cuando supo que no se había cambiado de habitación. Uno de los militares que estaba de guardia le informó a Gracia que una muchacha rubia había salido al amanecer, negándose a decirle a donde se dirigía, aunque a Gracia le quedo claro que no había salido para encontrase con el general Grumman y con Seton, que había salido de allí por otro camino.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Riza-. Debió de hacer la maleta después de ver a Roy conmigo anoche. Se ha marchado, y es culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía, Gracia. Tendré que ir a buscarla para que vuelva. Jamás ha viajado sola y no sabrá que hacer. Dudo siquiera que sepa en que dirección esta su casa. Debe de estar muy nerviosa.

- Si hubiera querido irse a Central se habría ido con tu abuelo y Seton, ¿No?- dijo Gracia con sentido común.

Apoyada sobre al ancho asiento de piedra de la ventana que daba al jardín, Riza miro entre el barullo de hombres que comenzaban el día. Riza se retiro con rapidez.

-Ahí esta Roy- dijo- dando ordenes a los oficies- Mira, Gracia, si lo hacemos rápido, podemos guardar todo lo posible e ir en busca de Catherine antes d que vuelvan todos. Solo lleva unas horas de ventaja, y creo que podríamos dar con ella antes de la cena.

-¿E ir solas?

-Bueno, no parece que ella vaya con nadie; y siempre esta Jean. El nos acompañara, estoy segura de eso.

- A no ser que se haya marchado ya a Central con tu abuelo.

- ¿Sin despedirse?

-¿Y por que iba a hacerlo? Roy no lo deja acerarse a diez metros de ti.

El cinismo de Gracia estaba justificado, puesto que sus averiguaciones le revelaron que el Teniente Havoc había salido temprano para iniciar le viaje con Grumman.

Así que haciendo uso de ropas mas livianas y sencillas y llevando algunas cosas necesarias como mudas de ropa y comida, decidieron ir a caballo, ya que un coche causaría mayores sospechas.

Seguía siendo un riesgo de todos modos aquel viaje, puesto que las mujeres solas eran un blanco fácil por los asaltantes y vagabundos que andaban por el camino; y si Riza no hubiera albergado la esperanza de encontrar a Catherine antes de caer la noche; habría vacilado un poco antes de ponerse en camino sin mayor compañía.

El peligro, sin embargo parecía remoto en la alegre y soleada mañana, y la única preocupación era el bienestar de Catherine, su vulnerabilidad y lo que debía de estar sufriendo. Era Riza la responsable de enderezar el asunto y de explicarle que el interés de Roy seguramente no seria más que temporal. Eso fue lo que el dijo a Gracia mientras trataban sin mucho éxito, cruzar las puertas del edificio sin ser reconocidas.

-Y piensas que eso la tranquilizara, ¿no?- le dijo Gracia mientras ponía en marcha el caballo con lo talones-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Catherine duraría mas que tu? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene siquiera una oportunidad?

Riza se mostraba comprensiva.

-La tiene. Lo adora, Gracia. Habla de el sin parar, esta muy claro.

-No, no lo esta- argumento Gracia-. Estas cosas tienen que ser por las dos partes, sabes. Y, además, tú y tu tía Marion querían emparejarla con Roy en un principio. Tal ves haya intentado hacerle caso.

- Tú no viste su cara, Gracia. Estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, eso es lógico. ¿Cuántas veces ha visto a un hombre y una mujer juntos en una cama? Yo también me habaría sorprendido de verlos así.

-¿Y que hay de esas cartas de amor? ¿Por que esconderlas?

-Por que es la primera ves que recibe esa clase de cartas, supongo. Nosotras hacíamos lo mismo, ¿no es así? Ahora nos reímos y lo tomamos como una broma. Además no es posible que pienses que son de Roy. El no le envía cartas de amor a las mujeres.

Permanecieron en silencio salvo para emitir unos cuantos saludos. Entonces Riza respondió al reproche de Gracia.

-¿Eso es lo que parezco, Gracia? ¿De corazón duro? ¿Insensible?

Gacia tiro de las riendas del caballo.

-No, Riza. Por supuesto que no. No quería decir eso. Supongo que lo que estoy diciendo es que tu has recibido muchas mas atenciones que Catherine y con el tiempo has aprendido a ignorar, y supongo que…- suspiro preguntándose como continuar.

-¿El que?- a insto Riza.

-Que podrías seguir ignorando sin siquiera pararte a averiguar si esta ves es la importante. A veces uno tiene que dar un paso atrás y meditar. Se que fui yo la que sugerí que lo ignoraras, pero jamás he conocido a un hombre tan empeñado en ganarte como Roy, y creo que a estas alturas merece mas respeto que todo eso. Mira el modo en que te ha ayudado y ti y a Seton en los últimos días. Y cuando te saco del agua. Y en el teatro de Central. Y en la mascarada.

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿Gracias, de que demonios me estas hablando? Por haber metido el la nariz, ahora estoy en una posición imposible de la que no se como voy a salir.

- Entonces deja que el sea quien te saque. Confía un poco mas en el.

-¿Confiar en el?

-No ves las cosas demasiado claras, ¿verdad? Las personas enamoradas ven las cosas de otra manera, ¿entiendes? Ven las cosas que no existen y se pierden otras que los demás ven con toda claridad.

-¿Que cosas?

Pero Gracia sintió que había hablado suficiente.

-Cosas- dijo sin más.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que les haya gustado el chap, como siempre les agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Hola amiga, mi fin de semana estuvo como siempre, trabajando, jejeej pero que se le va a hacer. Como ves todo hubiera salido perfecto sin la intervención de Catherine, pero ya se arreglará, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Sleath:** Si, Catherine arruino todo, que lastima, pero ya verán, todo mejorara y sabrán la verdad sobre Catherine, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**dKmps:** jejeej, todas odian ala pobre Catherine, ¿Por qué será?, como ves las cosas ya están mejorando a medias, pero luego serán mucho mejor. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Catherine y su oportuna aparición, un desastre, pero ya mejorara todo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22:**

Con más momentos de silencio entre las dos que de charla, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad de camino a Central. Después de haber estado cerca de un mes montando a su nerviosa yegua, Riza esta encantada con los tranquilos modales del caballo que había elegido, con su habilidad para anticipar las ordenes del jinete, y con su obediencia. Tal ves, también, la yegua podría domarse.

Seguir el rió no resulto ser una decisión tan inspirada como habían pensado puesto que, tan solo a unos kilómetros de allí se encontraron con una pequeña población, donde se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda para tomar un refresco y descubrieron que se había alejado del camino que tenia planificado.

-Se suponía que no deberíamos estar aquí- suspiro Riza.

-¿Bueno, y como lo íbamos a saber? ¿Por intuición?

-Hemos estado yendo en dirección suroeste en lugar de sureste. Ese es el problema cuando el sol esta en el cenit, que no resulta de mucha ayuda?

-Entonces recuerdame por que queremos ir en esa dirección, cuando no sabemos hacia donde se dirige Catherine

-Porque- dijo Riza con énfasis mientras se preparaba para montar-, bueno, es el único sitio donde se me ocurre que puede haberse dirigido, ya que esta al sur, al igual que el camino mas seguro hacia Central.

-Pero tal ves ella…

-Mira, montate, Gracia, y deja de discutir. Hemos perdido un tiempo precioso.

Sin embargo la ciudad más próxima estaba mas lejos de lo que habían pensado, sobre todo por que viajan al paso de un caballo cargado. Al tiempo que el agotamiento fue aminorando el paso del animal, la luz empezó a bajar y, como si quisiera protestar un poco más, la criatura empezó a cojear. Estar en medio del campo, solas, no era el lugar idóneo para dos muchachas.

Afortunadamente, al poco vieron la preciosa posada calvada en un hueco entre las verdes colinas y rodeada por un pequeño jardín, iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol. La luminosa serenidad de la imagen las invito a cruzar la puerta donde Henry Copton y su señora, les dieron la bienvenida. Como amables anfitriones las acogieron de buen grado y escucharon su historia el mismo modo, aunque pensaban que era un poco arriesgado por su parte que anduvieran solas.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Al amanecer, estaban otra ves en camino con un caballo de carga recién preparado y la calida luz del sol en los ojos, aunque en ese momento la posibilidad de encontrar a Catherine les parecía cada ves más remota. El viaje era tan solo de diez kilómetros, después de preguntar en la mayoría de las posadas, las dos mujeres no consiguieron información de Catherine ni la había visto por allí, y Riza se vio obligada a conceder que su prima debía de haber tomado un camino distinto por razones que ella solo sabría.

Mientras descansaba en la puerta de una posada, algo mas era responsable de su retraso, una sensación que había ido en aumento desde la mañana, cuando había abordado el nuevo día con tan solo horas y horas de tranquilidad a caballo por delante. En lugar de tener todas las horas del día organizadas para el trabajo, cada minuto planeado y manipulado alrededor del cuartel, no tenia ya planes salvo encontrar a Catherine, unas cuantas prendas para cambiarse, nada de comidas y cenas bulliciosas, nada de reuniones o huidas, y nada de preocuparse por Seton. Eran libres.

-Me gusta, Gracia- le dijo Riza, mientras observaba el mundo pasar-. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato? La mayoría pensara que hemos vuelto a Central con mi abuelo, si es que acaso se dan cuenta.

-¿Y volver solas a casa? ¿Si, pero que hay de Roy? ¿Piensas que vendrá a buscarnos? 

Estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto, que ella había roto apartándose de su lado. Eso no le habría hecho ninguna gracia. Pero como se había ido todos los actores, tal ves se pensaría dos veces el revelar el engaño, sobre todo por que el también había sido cómplice, al final.

-No puede- le dijo a Gracia-. Hoy partirán a Central en tren. Tiene responsabilidades. Vayamos a recoger los caballos; tenemos un día entero para pasarlo como nos plasca.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

En una cosa estaba equivocada, y tan solo había medio acertado en otra. Las responsabilidades de Roy podían, en caso de emergencia, ser delegadas. Se acerco a Maes en cuanto regresaron del sus obligaciones después de haber hecho algunos interesantes descubrimientos sobres Riza Hawkeye y su amiga Gracia. Un oficial le había dicho unas cuantas cosas.

-No se lo que esta pasando, coronel Mustang- le dijo el muchacho- Pero creo que será mejor que vaya a averiguarlo. Ni ellas ni la señorita Catherine Armstrong se han marchado con el general Grumman, y parecían bastante misteriosas cuando salieron.

-Veo que no estaba tan bien guardada en los establos como pesabas, amigo. Tal ves deberías haber echado el cerrojo el todo.

-Eso es lo que pretendo, Maes, pero tu amiga también se ha marchado. Le pediré a Fuery que me reemplace hasta mi regreso.

-¿Piensas seguirla? Me parece bien. Fuery sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer. Te acompañare, no es bueno que vayas solo. ¡Malditas mujeres!

-Entonces, debemos ponernos en camino inmediatamente, Maes. Así podremos alcanzarlas antes del anochecer.

-Animo, amigo. Te dije que tiraras más de la rienda.

-Es verdad. Ahora me ocupare de ello- sonrió Roy.

-Ah, Roy- lo llamo Maes-. Tendrás que tomarte las cosas con calma. Para estas cosa no valen las prisas.

-Lo se, Maes.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Dos jóvenes salían de la posada justo en el momento en que Riza y Gracia daban la vuelta a la esquina del patio empedrado, aunque estaba claro por el cansancio en el rostro de una de las jóvenes que no tenia ganas de continuar.

-¿Lo tenemos todo?- le pregunto a su amiga.

-Todo. ¿Nos ponemos…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay?

-¡Espera!

La mujer se puso las manos en los ojos a forma de pantalla y frunció el ceño levemente al ver a un grupo de militares que se detenían en el patio empedrado. Uno de ellos le dijo algo al compañero que se encontraba mas cerca. Mientras también la miraba a ella con interés momentos antes de que se dibujara la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Layla!- susurro-. No, no puede ser cierto.

Ella le tendió las manos mientas sacudía la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser, Roy- se echo a reír-. ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí? Te imaginaba en el cuartel del Este.

El le tomo las manos como había hecho en el jardín del monasterio semanas atrás.

- Y tu deberías estar casada, y lejos de aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Qué paso?- le sacudió las manos levemente, notando la fatiga que rodeaba sus ojos.

En ese mismo momento, Riza y Gracia daban la vuelta. Riza echo una mirada distraída al lugar donde había estado un rato antes, en ese momento lleno de viajeros. Aunque de distinta naturaleza, la impresión de verlos juntos fue tan grande como había sido el de los dos cuando se habían visto, y se quedo inmóvil, sobre su caballo durante unos segundos. El caballo de Gracia se deslizó un poco hacia un lado con un repiqueteo de herraduras y un resoplido de protesta.

-¡Señor!- lo llamo un joven

Roy se dio la vuelta rápidamente a mirar.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo con suavidad.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en condiciones e reaccionar, Riza se demoro en ponerse en caminó, pero dejo a Gracia encargada del caballo que llevaba la carga, para intercambiar confusas miradas con la mujer que vestía de negro.

El caballo se mostraba depuesto, pero no avanzó en línea recta a través de la calle estrecha llena de comerciantes, con carros y cestos, y la mano firme que agarro las bridas lo llevo a detenerse al momento.

-¡Suéltalas, Roy! ¡Déjame! ¡Ve a atender a tu chica!- Riza no hablaba en vos alta, pero un grupo de curiosos se acercaba ya a ver que ocurría.

Roy no quería dar un espectáculo, de modo que en lugar de eso tiro el caballo con su jinete de vuelta a la posada sin miramientos y sin dar explicación alguna. Entonces, ante el sorprendido grupo, bajo a Riza de la silla y la condujo con firmeza al interior de la posada sin dejar de agarrarla del brazo. La mujer de negro los siguió, llena de curiosidad por ver de cerca de a la que solo había visto de lejos, interesada en ver también como conduciría Roy la situación. Jamás lo había visto reaccionar con tanta belicosidad hacia una mujer anteriormente, y la señorita Hawkeye era sin duda distinta, según parecía, además de muy bella.

Rabiosa por su trato brusco y humillante, Riza se volvió hacia su captor cuando hecho el cerrojo de la puerta.

- No tienes derecho a hacer esto, Roy. Si piensas que me intensa saber de tu asunto con esa mujer, entonces estas muy equivocado. No es asunto mío, y yo no soy asunto tuyo. Ahora, permíteme seguir mi camino, como estaba a punto de hacer.

La habitación era de techos bajos, con vigas de madera alternadas entre estantes de escayola, amueblada tan solo con una mesa, algunos taburetes y esteras de junco cuyo agradable aroma denotaba que estaban recién cortadas, pero a la luz de la pequeña ventana, Riza vio por fin la cara de Layla Traverson, cuyo nombre y oscura silueta había sido la causa de tanto dolor de corazón, la mujer que claramente tenia unos vínculos tan fuertes con su anterior amante que había rechazado el matrimonio por el amor que todavía le profesaba a el. ¿Porque qué otra explicación podría haber si no? Era muy bella, con un rostro que indicaba un carácter firme e independiente. Bonitos ojos, y rasgos hermosos. Su figura, Riza se dio cuanta de un vistazo, era soberbia; y su vestido de fino terciopelo negro le sentaba muy bien, haciendo juego con su cabello.

Layla se acerco a ella antes de que Roy pudiera decir nada.

-Señorita Hawkeye- dijo ella-. Por favor no se marche antes de darnos la oportunidad de explicarnos.

Aun furiosa, Riza no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ninguna explicación.

Gracias, señorita Traverson, pero ninguno de los dos me debe ninguna explicación. De verdad que no estoy…

-De todos modos- dijo Roy, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la puerta-, uno de los dos va a dar una explicación, y tú vas a escuchar.

Layla se mostraba mas diplomática, al ver que Riza apreciaba el aspecto que presentaba en contraste con el suyo, por no mencionar el trato que Riza había tenido que soportar de manos de Roy. Y no por que la chica no fuera encantadora, por decir algo, llevara lo que llevara, pero su sencillo vestido, el cabello recogido, en nada se parecía a como seguramente estaba acostumbrada a vestir.

-¿Por favor, Roy- dijo Layla- quieres dejarnos a solas un momento? Son cosas de mujeres. En esto, estaremos mejor sin ti.

- Esperare fuera- le dijo, dejándolas sola.

Aun a la esenciaba y extremadamente enfadada. Riza se empeño en no quedar de perdedora que tenia que tomarse la mala noticia con coraje. Aun así, sintió las nauseas empezar a plagarle el estomago cuando Layla se sentaba en una de los taburetes y la invitaba a hacer lo mismo. El verlos allí juntos, con sus manso unidas, había enfadado a Riza, pero no permitiría que ninguno de los dos se dará cuenta de lo mucho que le había dolido.

-Señorita Traverson- dijo-. No se lo que piensa, pero yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre el coronel Mustang, ni tampoco el sobre mi. Mi amiga y yo estamos…

Layla le puso a Riza al mano en el brazo con consideración.

-Su amiga y usted estaban haciendo precisamente lo que mi amiga y yo estábamos haciendo- sonrió tristemente-. Creo que todos buscamos a veces nuestra libertad, aunque en parte esa libertad es también un refugio, ¿no es así?- le apretó el brazo a Riza al sentir que la otra iba a interrumpirla-. Pero esta equivocada si piensa que mi encuentro con Roy había sido planeado en algún modo. Al contrario, ha sido tan accidental como el de usted conmigo. El me creía casada y lejos de aquí, pero yo acabo de pasar la noche de camino a casa de unos familiares, donde buscaré refugio. Estoy huyendo, como ve, como usted, pero por razones muy, muy distintas. Al salir de la posada, lista para ponerme en camino, llego Roy buscándola, si no me equivoco. Bueno…- sonrió-. Se que no me equivoco. Esta enamorado de usted desde antes de marchame yo, y no tendría ningún sentido que yo tratara de reavivar nuestra relación por ahí. Ninguno. Hace ya tiempo que eso termino. Ahora tengo que alejarme lo máximo posible de mi padre, en cuanto el se entere de que no realicé ese viaje, como el pretendía. Así, como ve, Roy ha venido a buscarla a usted, no a mí.

El alivio fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de abrumar a Riza, de tal modo que estuvo apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Señorita Traverson- le dijo-, lo siento tanto. Me he equivocado. ¿De verdad ha abandonado la idea de casarse?

-Si, prefiero elegir yo a mi esposo. Conseguí escaparme antes de tomar el tren, y por eso es por lo que…- se miro la falda polvorienta-. No estoy vestida adecuadamente. No ha sido un viaje fácil, puedo asegurárselo.

-¿Pero como esta tan segura de los sentimientos de Roy hacia mi? El nunca ha hablado de amor, aunque ha debido de amar a docenas de mujeres. ¿Cómo puede tomarse una en serio a un hombre de su reputación? Debe ser tan conciente de esto como yo.

-¡Reputación!- resoplo Layla con suavidad-.Muéstreme a un hombre guapo en la milicia que no tenga mala fama por su amistad con las mujeres. Todos la tienen. Unos merecida, y otros no. ¿Y además que tiene de malo un hombre que sepa amar? Roy jamás ha traicionado a ninguna mujer, ni tampoco me traiciono a mí. Ni jamás lo he visto ir detrás de ninguna mujer como ha hecho hoy, sobre todo en medio de un viaje de trabajo- se hecho a reír.

-Seguramente lo habría hecho para que mi abuelo no se preocupara.

-No. Para recuperarla a usted. En su mirada hay un brillo de férrea determinación.

-No le gusta perder, ¿no es así?

-No se, señorita Hawkeye-Pero si que me dijo que su disposición era singularmente negativa. Veo que sigue a si, de modo que supongo que tendrá una muy buen razón para eso.

-Pues no es una que Roy parezca tomarse en serio.

-¿Lo entendería yo, piensa, siendo mujer?

Riza no podía dejar de admirar a sea joven de negro tan especial. Que coraje tenía para haber desafiado a sus padres, decepcionar a un desconocido futuro esposo y a su familia, para volar en busca de su libertad a través de la nación. Que espíritu. Y que compasión también, para explicarle a Riza que había sido un mal entendido.

- Si- dijo Riza-. Lo entenderías. Creo que entendería la mayoría de las cosas, y creo que Roy haría mal en dejarla marchar.

-Fue mutuo- le susurró Layla-. Además somos de creencia distintas. ¿pero que es lo que le impide progresar a usted, señorita? ¿Tal ves el orgullo? Tiene la singularidad de salir corriendo, según he oído- de nuevo su sonrisa suavizó sus palabras.

-¿Es eso lo que se dice de mi?

¿Pero por que de pronto aquello empezaba a importarle?

-Los hombres dicen de usted que "no es alcansable". Crudo, pero ya sabe como son los hombres. Hablan del asunto como su fuéramos o caballos o diosas. Personalmente prefiero la primera opción; es más realista, ¿no?

Riza sitio en esos momentos, como si por fin estuviera pasando de muchacha a mujer. Que sensatez contenían las palabras de aquella joven. Que realista y que sensible al mismo tiempo. Si no le gustaba algo, lo cambiaba; si le gustaba, lo aceptaba.

-Bueno- dijo Riza- supongo que probablemente tendría razón, aunque mi razón para no quedarme es que no he encontrado un hombre que me interese. Pare ser justos, Roy trato de persuadirme de que esa no era una descripción verdadera de si mismo, al igual que ha tratado de demostrarme todo lo que me he perdido. Pero desgraciadamente las circunstancias no esta a nuestro favor, y cada ves que me acercaba un poco a cambiar de opinión, algo lo amargaba todo de nuevo. Serán los celos, supongo, y el miedo; ambas cosas son nuevas para mi. No se como asimilarlos.

- Confía en el. Lo mejor esta aun por venir. No hay nada que temer, no con Roy. Y los celos son miedo, por cierto. Ve con el. Estará a salvo.

Se pusieron de pie la ves y se dieron un abraso con la misma espontaneidad como si hubieran sido hermanas. Riza tomo la mano de Layla entre las suyas.

-Envidio su coraje. Pensare en usted y rezaré por su seguridad. Ha debido de ser el destino lo que nos ha juntado esta mañana.

El mismo destino que las había acercado tanto en Central un anoche.

-Por supuesto que si. Ahora- le dijo en tono de advertencia-, no seas emaciado flexible. Que piense que aun tiene algo en lo que trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

Se echaron a reír, y continuaban riéndose cuando salieron al patio donde el sol y Roy esperaban.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, solo faltan cinco chaps para terminar con la historia, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que m dejan su opinión así que:

dKmps: Si, ese es un misterio, donde esta Catherine, solo les digo que se llevaran una sorpresa. Gracias por el cometario y el apoyo, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

Tenshi of Valhalla: Como ves ya están mejorando, por lo menos ahora Riza se lo pensara mejor antes de dejar a Roy completamente de lado, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

ALenis: Si, Catherine se trae algo entre manos, pero ya lo sabrán, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23:**

Mejor protegida de lo que lo había estado hasta entonces, Layla Traverson y su amiga iniciaron el último tramo del viaje en compañía de uno de los subordinados de Roy que tenia órdenes de llevarla sana y salva hasta la casa de sus tíos. Allí estaría mas tranquila.

Aun bajo la influencia de la corta entrevista con Layla, Riza sentía que acababa de perder a un amiga, una pérdida que fue aun mas punzante a causa del intransigente control de Roy que no daba muestra de debilitarse. Lejos de darle a ella la oportunidad de discutir lo que se había dicho en la posada, lo cual debía de saber que estaba relacionado con el, parecía tener la seguridad de que se había dado una explicación, que también había sido aceptada. No parecía que fuera a añadir nada a ello, ni pedirle que reaccionara.

Su dureza la descentro esa ves tanto como lo había hecho antes, y no colaboro en absoluto para convencerla de las afirmaciones de Layla de que el estaba enamorado de ella. Si su presente actitud era prueba de ello, entonces la joven poseía alguna prueba que ella no conocía. Por dos veces en las ultima veinticuatro horas, a Riza se la había aconsejado que confiara en el, sin embargo, según su actitud a el parecía importarle muy poco que ella hubiera podido cambiar de opinión.

Lo observo en silencio mientras comprobaba los estribos el caballo y las bridas con manos seguras. Iba vestido aun con el uniforme pero no por eso resultaba menos atractivo. Aparto los ojos de el cuando la abordó repentinamente.

-Ahora- dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por su cuelo con fría apreciación-, podemos alcanzar a tu abuelo en la ciudad próxima si nos ponemos en camino, en coche.

Al momento su tono la molestó, ella tenia derecho a ser consultada.

-No tengo intención de alcanzar al grupo de mi abuelo, Roy- le dijo-. Yo iré por mi camino y a caballo- dijo mientras agarraba las riendas con la mano izquierda.

-Vendrás por el mío, señorita, te guste o no.

-Roy, no puedo imaginar como he logrado sobrevivir estos últimos veintidós años sin tu interferencia, pero continuare intentándolo. Ahora, has el favor de ayudarme a montar, si eso es lo que deseas hacer, y déjame tranquila.

-Muy bien, veamos hasta donde llegas antes de volver.

Asombrada por su repentino cambio, Riza se trago sus dudas. Había querido imponer cierto apaciguamiento, pero el no le daba ni siquiera la oportunidad de decidir hacia donde se dirigían. Le permitió que la ayudara amontar al caballo y entonces, en breve movimiento de cabeza para darle las gracias y decir adiós, le hizo una señal a Gracia para que la siguiera en dirección opuesta a la elegida por Layla. No había avanzado más de veinte pasos por la calle bulliciosa cuando un silbido distante hizo que el caballo volviera las orejas a un lado y al otro. Entonces el animal se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta hacia la dirección por la cual había llegado, a pesar de todo lo que ella trato de hacer par detenerlo.

-¡No!- le gritaba, dándole patadas con los talones-. ¿Pero que te pasa?- pero el animal empezó a trotar obedientemente hacia la posada, ignorando cada una de sus ordenes y ajeno la humillación; Roy estaba esperándola en la puerta-.¡Idiota!- le grito-.¡Esto es cosa tuya!

-Deja de arrearlo de ese modo o te tirara al suelo. Te lo dije. Iremos por donde yo diga, pero consentiré en que cabalguemos, así te podré controlar- rápidamente se inclino y le dio al animal un suave tiron de orejas-. Bien hecho chico- le dijo muerto de risa.

Riza estaba a punto de llorar de rabia.

-No quiero viajar con mi abuelo- dijo con rabia-. Estamos buscando a Catherine, y empezando a disfrutar un poco de libertad. Si dejas que Layla pueda disfrutar de su libertad ¿Por qué a mi no?

Sabia la respuesta incluso antes de hacer la pregunta. Layla huía por un motivo importante; ella en cambio quería alejarse de el por que tenia miedo. Y aun tenia que descubrir lo que había llevado a Catherine a escapar.

-Entonces te ayudare a saborearla. ¿Qué te parece?

No tenía ni idea de que responderle, pero la tentación de rechazar su propuesta era ya casi parte de su naturaleza.

-No- le dijo, sabiendo que el le pediría una alternativa.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? No iras sola.

-Esta bien- le dijo impulsivamente-. Pero tenia intención de seguir el curso del rió hasta llegar a casa.

-Entonces menos mal que no se han alejado ahora, o habrían terminado en el desierto antes de darse cuenta.

-¡No exageres!

-De acuerdo, entonces seguiremos el río hasta llegar a Central. Creo que estaremos en casa alrededor de navidad.

Eso si era una exageración, y el lo sabia muy bien, y Maes y Gracia sonrieron. Sin embargo Riza parecía seria.

-Roy- dijo en vos baja.

El noto la incertidumbre en su vos, la lagrima que brillaba en sus pestañas, vio como se mordía el labio superior antes se soltarlo, y creyó adivinar lo que había pasado con Layla en al habitación de la posada. Ambas eran mujeres notables; su conversación sin duda habría reflejado eso. Se aparto a un lado, guiando su caballo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le dijo, sabiendo lo que era.

-Ha sido a Catherine a la que he venido a buscar- dijo.

-Si, y es a ti a quien yo vine a buscar, como ya sabes.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sabes que si. Pero no hay necesidad de continuar buscando a Catherine, por que resulta que yo se que no esta sola, ni perdida, ni en peligro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes donde esta?

-No he dicho eso. Hice algunas averiguaciones antes de salir y se que tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que ha pasado. Esta con alguien.

-¿Un admirador?

-Si.

-¿Ha sido acaso secuestrada?

-Al contrario, creo que ella lo ha secuestrado a el. Supongo que llevaba algún tiempo planeándolo. Y es todo lo que te diré salvo para añadir que para cuando lleguemos a casa, Catherine y su acompañante estarán allí. Ahora deja de preocuparte de su bienestar moral. No es una muchacha tan desolada como tu piensas.

-¡Pero si que lo es! Es…

-No, no lo es. La conozco desde hace mucho mas tiempo que tu. Es más dura de lo que parece. Algo ingenua, pero estará mucho mas espabilada para cuando lleguemos a Central.

-¿Quieres decir que…? Ay, Dios mío, jamás debería haberla dejado escaparse así.

- Mira, deja de pensar en este asunto de una ves por todas, Riza. Lo que vio no tuvo nada que ver con lo que decidió hacer, te lo aseguro. Estoy seguro de que había pensado huir antes que todo eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo se. Y ahora tu búsqueda de ella ha pasado a ser otra cosa, ¿verdad? Unos cuantos días de libertad, ¿no es así? ¿Sin mi para molestarte?

Ella fijo la vista en la brillante crin que tenia delante y sintió el leve movimiento del caballo.

-Me estaba divirtiendo- respondió ella-. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar sin…

-¿Interrupciones?- el sonrió con picardía-. Bueno, eso es algo que vas a tener que soportar, por que hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?, el cual ya has roto.

-Lo cual supongo, me pone de nuevo en desventaja.

-Te pone, Riza, en la posición de ser mi esposa para el propósito de este viaje, al menos. A no ser, por supuesto, que prefieras ser considerada como mi amante. No tengo objeción alguna en eso. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sus miradas se encontraron por fin, cada uno leyendo la expresión del otro, la suya al sol brillante y la de el a la sombra, pero tan atrayente como ese primer día junto al rió, cuando le había dicho que no había nada que un poco de educación no pudiera curar.

Sabia lo que el le estaba diciendo, y a Riza se el puso el vello de punta. Bajo los ojos con docilidad mientas asentía con la cabeza, en movimiento apenas perceptible, que no dejaba traslucir la expresión desafiante de la boca.

-Señora Mustang- dijo el-. Suena bien, se ve bien, también- miro con apreciación el vestido sencillo, que dejabas traslucir su torneada figura con la sensualidad natural de una mujer joven, y noto que su cuello blanco había empezado a colorearse con la brisa y el sol.

Sofocada con el escrutinio, se metió algunos mechones de pelo que se le había salido del moño, y deseo haber prestado mayor atención a su aspecto.

-Una cosa mas antes de marcharnos- dijo Roy mientras le pasaba una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo-. Encuentra le momento oportuno de ponerte eso hoy; evitara la necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones.

Ella lo tomo sin vacilación, ya que reconocía la bolsa que pertenecía a su primo, encontrando dentro las alianza que había utilizado en la obra cuando Beatrice se caso con Benedict.

-Espero que el director Burbage no le importe le dijo, tratando de quietarle importancia al asunto.

Pero la situación se había vuelto demasiado seria y, cuando por fin se pusieron en camino, a ninguno de los dos se le paso por alto que daban la imagen perfecta de una pareja de recién casados, acompañados de una pareja de amigos, aparentemente en paz entre ellos y con el mundo.

Aunque aquello era algo que ella no había anticipado, solo le llevo un rato darse cuenta de que la compañía de los hombres en el grupo marcaba una enorme diferencia en pos de su comodidad. Los viajeros con los que se cruzaban se apartaban inmediatamente a un lado en lugar de obligarlas a que lo hicieran ellas; nadie hizo ningún comentario fuera de tono; nadie le pregunto hacia donde se dirigían ni sugirió que tal necesitaran de compañía. Una sola mirada a los uniformes de los hombres era suficiente para que los demás viajeros mostraran deferencia hacia ellos. Ella se sintió tan a salvo y protegida como se había sentido unos días antes cuando el la defendió de los militares.

Por otra parte, su relación había entrado en un estadio posiblemente definitivo, puesto que claramente el esperaba de ella que se enfrentara al compromiso que no había querido afrontar antes dejando atrás algo que era tan querido por ella, reclamado por un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ganar. Comprensiblemente estaba preocupada a pesar de la revelación de Layla de que el estaba enamorado de ella, lo cual llegaba sin garantías de ninguna clase. Al menos el problema de Layla quedaba aclarado, su amistad comprensible y aceptable, y de ningún modo amenazadora. En realidad, pensaba Riza, su reunión había sido un regalo del cielo.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Era tarde cuando salían del bosque y llegaban por fin a una parte del rió donde el agua era todavía poco profunda para poder cruzarlo a caballo.

-Ya no queda mucho- les dijo Roy.

-¿Cuánto queda?- le pregunto Riza con cansancio.

-Un kilómetro, no mas. Hay una posada que no queda muy lejos.

Situada al borde del bosque, la posada de la que les había hablado Roy era pequeña pero acogedora, y su dueño se mostró jubiloso de poder recibir a los viajeros.

-Normalmente eligen seguir hasta el pueblo, señora- le dijo a Riza- Ahora entren, si lo desean, señor. Mi esposa le mostrara a su señora las habitaciones. En todas las camas hay sabanas limpias. Por aquí.

Su brillante cabeza calva los guió a la pequeña pero limpia sala donde la esposa les hizo una inclinación por saludo y se puso un mandil inmaculado.

El aroma a pan recién horneado flotaba en el pasillo revestido de paneles de roble, en la escalera un leve olor madera quemada y en la pequeña habitación el perfume de las esterillas de junco recién cortadas. La esposa abrió la pequeña ventana que había justo por encima del nivel del suelo, dando paso al sonido distante del rió.

-Todas las habitaciones están aquí arriba- le dijo a Riza-. Esta es la mas grande. Sus amigos se pueden acomodar en los otros cuartos. ¿Qué desean cenar?

-Lo que sea- dijo Roy entrando inesperadamente en la habitación.

Riza sonrió la ver la sorpresa de la esposa.

-La verdad es que estamos con bastante apetito- dijo Riza- No importa lo que haya. Nosotros bajaremos enseguida.

Ella hizo otra leve inclinación, miro disimuladamente a Roy y cerro la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta Gracia?- le pregunto Riza- Necesito hablar con ella.

La habitación no era grande como bien había dicho la mujer, las vigas de roble apenas se extendían por encima de la cabeza de Roy, por lo que el agacho la cabeza con cuidado.

-Esta dejando sin habla al pobre Maes- le dijo-. Se llevan muy bien, ¿no crees?

-Tal ves, pero no se si a sus padres le agrade el teniente coronel Hughes.

-Les agradará- dijo en vos baja-. Y hablando de todo un poco…- se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrasó a la altura de los hombros-, no pienses que Gracia va a dormir aquí. Aquí es donde dormirá tu esposo.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Hola chicas, ya comienza la cuenta regresiva, solo cuatro chaps mas y todo termina. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y en especial a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sleath**: Si, Layla ayudo a solucionar en parte el problema y a despejar las últimas dudas, ahora solo falta saber como se darán las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: No te preocupes amiga, se que debe haberte ocurrido algo, así que no hay rencor. Como ves la aparición de Layla parece ser lo que faltaba para mejorar la relación de Roy y Riza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, solo falta lo último, y ya se sabrá donde se fue Catherine, por que y con quien, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24:**

Riza detuvo el curso de sus manos con las suyas.

-¿Acaso esto no ha ido lo bastante lejos, Roy?- le susurró y, oyó que sonreía.

-Buen razonamiento- le dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarle el cuello tostado por el sol-. Pero no, no ha ido demasiado lejos. No lo suficientemente lejos.

Con una determinación que claramente el no esperaba, ella levanto los brazos y se safo de el.

-No- le dijo-. ¡No!- se volvió hacia el, pero no lo miro a lo ojos-. Así no es como deben ser las cosas- le temblaba la voz mientras buscaba desesperadamente las palabras para continuar.

El le tomo la cara entre las manos con ternura, como si fuera a romperse, y se la subió hasta que por fine ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Dime- le dijo el suavemente-. Dime como debe ser.

-Yo jure…- empezó a decir de mala gana, como si fuera a revelerle un secreto.

-¿Si?

-Yo jure que no te lo pondría fácil- le apartó las manos y las sostuvo delante de ella-. Y ahora… mira esto…- paseo la mirada por la pieza-. ¡Estoy arrinconada! ¡Atrapada!

-¿Crees que me ha resultado fácil traerte hasta aquí, pequeña? Creeme que no lo ha sido.

-No lo se. Lo único que se es que me he pasado todo el día cabalgado obedientemente a tu lado y ahora se espera de mi que coma obedientemente contigo abajo y que converse como una esposa dócil contigo, y después que regrese aquí con la misma actitud y que obedientemente te permita…- las lagrimas le impidieron continuar hablando-. Y no es así como debe ser. Si tengo que entregarme a ti, preferiría que me maten si tengo que entregártelo aquí…- miro la cama con rabia- donde todo el mundo sabrá lo que esta pasando. ¿Pero que otra alternativa tengo?- gimió-. Cuatro paredes, la puerta cerrada con llave. ¿Qué dificultad tendrá para ti? ¿Acaso alguna ves lo has tenido tan fácil?

El no le daría la respuesta a eso; todavía no.

-No digas mas- dijo mientras le agarraba las manos-. Lo entiendo- Lo que necesitamos, creo, es hacer un poco de ejercicio. Iremos a dar un paseo después de la cena; ¿quieres? Aun quedan algunas horas de luz.

Riza asintió y respiro aliviada.

-Si.

-Puedes guiarme. Y yo te seguiré.

-Si.

-Y puedes mostrarte todo lo difícil que desees. ¿Si?

Se le escapo una risa mientras se enjugaba una lagrima.

-Suponía que no podrías entender- dijo-. Eres un hombre.

-Lo siento. Lo intentare con más ahínco la próxima ves.

Así que después de la cena Riza se excuso y abandono el comedor.

-Iré a acompañarla- le dijo Gracia a Roy y Maes.

Roy se puso de pie.

-No, ustedes descansen. Mañana tenemos mucho camino por delante.

--------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Pero mas allá del jardín, Riza cruzo el puente de madera sobre el riachuelo y accedió a un prado donde el camino corría paralelo al curso del rió. El posadero había mencionado una abadía, que llevaba años derruida; habría pasado a verla de no haber sido por los árboles. El heno le llegaba ya casi a la altura de las rodillas, listo para ser cortado.

Los árboles pronto la ocultaron de nuevo, proyectando sombras oscuras sobre el rió, y pronto los muros de piedra del viejo convento aparecieron como por arte de magia en un claro; sus enormes cimientos se elevaban apuntando hacia los restos de torres que era recordatorios de paz y seguridad. Que ironía, entonces , que ella buscara los últimos vestigios de su libertad en un lugar donde monjas habían perdido la suya. Cada una por sus propias razones, como había dicho Layla.

Despacio, se abrió camino entre los escombros de los viejos muros cubiertos de hierba y suavizados con el tiempo, los líquenes y el musgo, resguardándole los ojos del sol, que se colaba entre los arcos apuntados y las ramas de los árboles con su luz anaranjada. Se detuvo a escuchar los últimos cantos de los pájaros, y comparo aquella tranquilidad con las últimas semanas de frenética actividad, con su más reciente estallido de rabia y resentimiento; y con sus miedos que ya perecían haber perdido fuerza. "No hay nada que temer con Roy", le había dicho Layla.

Mas allá del extremo este de los derruidos edificios del convento había un espacio diáfano, en parte encerrado por unos muros de piedra, donde los surcos en la tierra mostraban que había sido en sus día un pequeño huerto. Era privado, y las rosas salvajes crecían abundantemente y dominaban las malvas demasiado altas y delgadas, una de cuyas flores rosadas arranco y se la acercó al pecho. Entonces se puso se pie junto a una enorme piedra y espero. Aquel seria el lugar y ningún otro.

El debió de habarla estado observando desde algún lugar cercano, puesto que apareció casi inmediatamente, como una sombra, despacio, como si se hubiera temido que ella huyera, como una cierva en un claro del bosque.

-Ahora, pequeña… ¿Es este el lugar que has escogido?- le susurró mientras avanzaba despacio hacia ella-. Perfecto para las criaturas salvajes, ¿verdad, pequeña? Quieta… con suavidad…

Levanto la mano para acariciarle el cabello y soltárselo, la melena le callo por la espalda como una cascada de oro.

Sabia que el habría visto la flor de malva temblándole en la mano, pero no había ni rastro de frivolidad en su actitud, no siquiera la dureza que había mostrado horas antes hacia ella. La flor temblorosa fue retirada de entre sus dedos y su tallo fue prendido entre sus mechones dorados.

-Ya esta- le dijo el, besándole la mano-, creo que te harán falta mis besos. Me pregunto que recuerdas.

-Muy poco- le dijo, hablándole a sus manos-, salvo el dolor de cabeza después.

El sonrió al oír sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que te diga que recuerdo yo?

-Mejor no- dijo ella desviando la mirada,

Con la mano le giro la cabeza despacio para que ella lo mirara.

-Recuerdo a la mujer mas sorprendentemente bella y obstinada que he conocido en mi vida- le dijo con suavidad- tumbada a mi lado tras una velada de resistencia, y mostrándome una parte de si que llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de convencerme de que no existía. Sin embargo, yo sabia que si, y quise demostrárselo a ella. Y resuelta que después me entero de que no recuerda mucho, lo cual es preferible puesto que ahora…- la levantó en brazos- podré volver a desmotárselo todo de nuevo…

La coloco en un rincón de sombras del jardín, sobre un lecho de suave musgo aun caliente por el sol del día, y fue allí donde sus besos, aplazados durante tanto tiempo, se produjeron entre un estallido de luces y estrellas en el cual todas sus dudas, malentendidos y planes se desvanecían, dando paso a sensaciones desatendidas hasta ese momento. El había planeado mostrar delicadeza; ella había temido venganza por haberle hecho espera tanto tiempo; sin embargo lo que emergió en el ciego ardor de su unión fue una amalgama de todo eso y mucho mas; hasta el punto que los miedos de Riza se convirtieron en jubilo, y sus intenciones en meros preludios del ardoroso dueto. Como cuando habían bailado, sus cuerpos se unieron con una armonía perfecta que ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado.

En una ocasión, al principio, ella le agarro la mano con la que el desabotonaba la blusa, retrasando su investigación. Pero sus besos la distrajeron mientras el precedía, y se tocaban con las puntas de los dedos, las palmas de las mano, los labios, sintiendo que sus cuerpos cobraba vida con una urgencia que provocaba ardores en todo su cuerpo.

-Roy- susurro.

Solo dijo eso, pero para ella pareció que todo hubiera quedado en silencio. Las nuevas sensaciones que Riza experimentaba, la excitación aumentaba a velocidad vertiginosa Cuando el le deslizó la mano por las caderas y la acaricio entre los muslos, el vago recuerdo de algún temor desapareció entre gemidos de éxtasis. Las manos que le acarician la espalda presionaron con mayor fuerza, y se arqueo mientras su mano continuaba investigando.

Ella abrió las piernas cuando el se las separo con la rodilla.

Nada de lo que sabía la habría preparado para la experiencia mas aterradora de tener otro cuerpo tan cerca de ella. Grito, no de dolor sino de sorpresa, al sentir la suave invasión, la presión, le volumen de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el tierno peso masculino, su abraso, su control y su respiración temblorosa antes de detenerse, dejándola a ella en un estado que no podía describir. Solo quería que aquello no terminara nunca.

Riza abrasada en silencio a el, se sintió obligada a mencionar la inutilidad de las comparaciones que le había hecho una ves su tía frente a la realidad.

-Mas o menos como un baño caliente, me dijo.¡De verdad!- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho con los dedos.

-¿Y como ha sido? ¿Cómo un baño caliente?

-No se ha parecido nada aun baño caliente a no ser que uno se tomo el baño en medio de una tormenta de hielo, tan solo por la emoción.

El se apoyo en los codos para mirarla.

-Bueno, podría ser si así lo deseas. Cada vez es distinta, o debería serlo, si el hombre hace su parte adecuadamente. Y esta ha sido bastante excepcional.

-¿De verdad? ¿Para ti también?

-Increíblemente bueno. Como sabia que seria. Así que ahora podemos volver a la posada y probar esa experiencia del baño caliente, si lo deseas.

-¿En la cama?

-Tan solo para comparar.

---------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, muchas gracias por haber leído el chap y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Si, como ves Roy se las a arreglado para conseguir lo que quiere, pero Riza tampoco se lo ha puesto fácil. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**dKmps:** Coincido contigo, las calladas son las peores, y aun les falta saber la verdad. Como ves Roy ha avanzado mucho pero a ver como se las ingenia para que Riza le de el si definitivo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Sleath**: Si, ya lo has visto. Además aun falta saber que es lo que ha hecho Catherine, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**ALenis**: Como ves actualice hoy, así que espero no hayas tenido que espera mucho. Espero que te hay gustado el chao, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25:**

Mas tarde mientras paseaban por el prado cubierto por el manto de la noche, el se burlo un poco de ella.

-¿Y dime, vas a mostrarte tremendamente difícil, o has llegado ya al máximo?

-Me estoy reservando- redijo con perversidad- para mañana.

-El que da aviso no es traidor, entonces pequeña.

Durante la noche se mostró más que dispuesta a dejarse llevar y ser introducida en el lento y pausado amor de la experiencia, probablemente reciente, que verifico la afirmación de Roy de que las variaciones al tema eran infinitas. En la calida y confortable oscuridad, sin una brizna de hierba que los importunara, utilizaron sus sentidos exaltados para descubrir lo que previamente solo se les había sugerido. Sus manos se acariciaron y rozaron hasta rozar el embeleso y mas allá, le mostro, lo que Riza se había negado le parecía en esos momentos tan dulce que no había rincón de su cuerpo que no le permitiera explorar. Eso solo, le dijo con timidez, era la felicidad pura.

El levanto la cabeza de su pecho.

-"Y mi amor me rechazaba, pero aun así la hice mía"- cito el-, pero no sin pelear. Tal ves eso debería haber sido escrito en el otro lado de la carta- dijo antes de continuar acariciándola.

-Estas presumiendo- dijo ella-. Y el orgullo viene inmediatamente antes de la caída.

Centímetro a centímetro el deslizo sus labios por su cuerpo hasta alcázar su boca.

-Te tengo conquistada, pequeña- le dijo-. Puedo contigo- su beso fue al mismo tiempo exigente y apasionado, posesivo, destinado a enseñarle que ella había capitulado y que el era el ganador; su silencio confirmo su exigencia-. Bien- le susurró-. Eres mía.

Riza sonrió, dejándose acunar entre sus brazos. A los pocos minutos el sueño se apodero de los dos.

Despertándose a diferente intervalos durante la noche a causa de la extrañeza de tener el cuerpo voluminoso de un hombre a su lado, Riza se preguntaba una y otra ves por que había querido evitarlo y lo fuerte que habían sido sus razones. El primer impedimento había quedado salvado esa mañana, y se le había urgido a que confiara en el. ¿Pero se atrevería? ¿Acaso el la había amenazado con hablar si ella no cooperaba? Sabia que no, aunque el había continuado con su improcedencia por que le había convenido. Y ella se lo había propuesto , por que en el fondo de su corazón, había querido tener una excusa para rendirse. ¿Y toda ves que se había rendido, cual seria el resultado? ¿El abandono o la desgracia? ¿O una vida entera privada del amor del único hombre que había deseado?

Se volvió hacia el y se acurruco junto a su cuerpo, maravillándose de la desacostumbrada fuerza de sus acogedores brazos, adivinando la cadencia de su pecho bajo su mano ¿ y si se hubiera quedado embarazada? ¿Seria eso suficiente eso para el? No, ella no lo quería de esa manera; si ella lo quería conservar para toda la vida, tendría que encontrar el modo de mantener su interés en ella, y que llegar a amarla. Para empezar, no debía mostrarse demasiado flexible.

--------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-¿Conocías esa posada con anterioridad, Roy?- le pregunto Riza por la mañana mientras se alejaban.

Trataba sin éxito de ocultar su curiosidad.

El frunció la boca, pero no aparto la mirada del camino.

-Estas tierras no han sido muy seguras anteriormente. He visitado la mayoría de las propiedades, por una u otra razón.

-¿Por una u otra razón?

El la miro a los ojos fijamente, divertido mas que critico.

-Si, pequeña. Por algún encargo militar o por seguridad. ¿Algo más?

- Y ahora nos dirigimos a…

-Al próximo pueblo. Ya falta poco.

La observación de Roy acerca de Gracia y su amigo, Maes, no había sido exagerada, ya que el interés del joven militar por al viva muchacha parecía tan genuino como el de ella hacia el. La relación convenía a Riza, ya que así Gracia no mostraba la curiosidad que de otro modo habría mostrado hacia su amiga.

El viaje los llevo por el camino paralelo al rió a través de bosques y verdes pardos cuajados de flores. Pero la autoridad de Roy aun provocaba a Riza ciertas emociones contradictorias, puesto que auque adoraba su confianza masculina, no le gustaba que el se anticipara a ella en cada tema, ni que supiera lo que mas deseaba ella antes de saberlo siquiera ella misma. Ni siquiera su abuelo había ido tan lejos. La noche anterior, eso había estado muy cerca de la verdad, pero decirle que le gustaría el pueblo seria llevar su recién descubierta docilidad demasiado lejos. No le gustaría el pueblo, y no tenia intención de que le gustaría. Y así se lo dijo.

- No se por que estamos aquí- le dijo con fastidio, conduciendo el caballo a un lado.

-Estamos aquí- dijo Roy- por que querrás seguir el rió hasta Central

-Yo no dije que quería seguir todo el camino el rió, también quería recorrer otras partes- le soltó ella enfadada.

-¡Eso ya lo se, mujer!- exclamo el- Solo lo seguiremos hasta llegar cerca del pueblo. Y retira el caballo de la carretera.

-Pero llevamos media hora dirigiéndonos hacia el oeste. Mira el sol.

El gimió.

- Bueno, eso es porque el rió no sigue una línea recta como una vía- le dijo tirando de las bridas del caballo. Vamos, Si no quieres quedarte aquí continuaremos rió abajo, aunque que no se que tiene el pueblo de malo. Parece un ejemplo claro de esa obstinación que me habías prometido. ¿No es así?

Negándole una confirmación inmediata, Riza ya habría tomado una ruta lejos de la carretera para seguir el curso del rió hacia el sur lo cual, iba murmurando entre dientes, como no podían ir hacia el este, seria mejor que hacerlo hacia el oeste. Sospechando que el sabia por lo menos una razón que explicara su rebeldía, Roy cabalgo a su lado sin cometarios por mas de un kilómetro cuando, de repente, ella se dirigió a el en voz baja.

-Lo siento, el pueblo no tiene nada de malo. Solo es que…- se encogió de hombros-. No lo se.

-Creo que si lo sabes- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella lo miro y vio su mirada risueña; una mirada que la hizo sonrojarse.

-No pasa nada- dijo el-. Te doy permiso para tomar las riendas de ves en cuando.

-Mientras no interfiera con tus planes.

-Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila- le susurro. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que, en aquel asunto ella solo había tomado las riendas para conducir por al camino que el había elegido, puesto que en el pequeño pueblo al que iban, se encontraba la casa que había sido del abuelo de Roy. La vivienda se mantenía habitable para uso periódico y, cuando llegaron, solo estaba allí un cuidador y su señora, tan contentos de ver a Roy en compañía de Riza como el de encontrar al fin un sitio, que a ella pareció gustarle.

En verdad Riza no podría haber puesto objeción alguna al pintoresco y viejo lugar donde los edificios habían sido levantados para ser un lugar de retiro.

-¿Te parece un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche?- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

-Mejor- dijo-. Mucho mejor, gracias.

Pero aunque las paredes de las habitaciones recubiertas de paneles de roble no le faltaba comodidad alguna, fue el perfumado y bien cuidado jardín adonde Riza se dirigió sola después de la cena en privado, después de la cual Roy pensaba que se había retirado al dormitorio. El sol, una gran bola de fuego, rozaba el horizonte, y todos los árboles esperaban con sus ramas extendidas que los cuervos se asentaran en sus huecos. En el estanque de lirios de agua se habían cerrado para ocultarse de las sombras y un mirlo en solitario advertía a sus compañeros desde un arbusto de romero de que algo bullía en el ambiente. Riza lo sentía también.

-Tu- le dijo a la sombra que se acerco sin hacer ruido.

- Hará una cuantas noches- le dijo el acercándose a ella- estaba en los jardines esperando a un dama que se negaba a venir a mi- le tomo las manos-. Y me da la sensación que la dama…

-Cuyo nombre no diremos.

-Cuyo nombre no diremos, tal ves esta tratando de enmendar aquel error viniendo hoy a este jardín, igual que hizo una ves en Central para esperarme a mi. Me pregunto si eso es lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

Aun había luz suficiente para verla sonreír.

-Puedes imaginar, coronel, si así lo deseas, pero tal ves esa mujer tenga una razón diferente para atraer a su amante a este lugar.

-¿Así es? ¿Crees que me lo dirá?

-Con el tiempo. Si todo va de acuerdo con sus deseos.

-Ah, entonces tiene deseos, ¿no es así?- tiro de ella y la estrecho contra su pecho-. Entonces no debo tratar de distraerla, ¿verdad?

-Ella preferiría que en esto se le siguiera la corriente, creo.

- Esto es sin duda un modo mas suave de hablar, señorita. También hubo un momento en el que ella habría insistido, con estridencia. Me habría despellejado con la lengua, me habría dicho de un modo u otro que nada le importaba.

-Le importa- le susurró las palabras junto a la mejilla, como un beso leve.

Pareció como si el hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, por que al momento Riza percibió una especie de suspiro o un gemido entrecortado. La abraso como la oscuridad los abrasaba.

-Otra ves- dijo el-. Dímelo otra vez.

Ella levanto las manos para acariciarle sus hombros, sus cabellos, sus mejillas.

-Le importa, Roy. ¿Cómo no iba a importarle?

-Pequeña.

El la beso en la cara y en el cuello, derramando sobre ella su deleite, mientras ella se maravillaba que sus palabras pudieran afectarlo de tal modo cuando había recibido la adoración de tantas otras mujeres.

La llevo finalmente por el pasillo de la casa de madera, ya la subió hasta la habitación. Con apenas luz suficiente del resplandor del cielo, Roy la desnudo como si fuera el envoltorio mas preciado, prolongando lentamente el descubrimiento de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera ves.

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Por la mañana habían abandonado la casa solariega para seguir los meandros del rió hacia el este. Desde allí cortaron por una curva del rió y dejaron los caballos abajo para subir a lo alto de una colina donde se agrupaban unas hayas.

-Parece un mechón de pelo en la cabeza de un calvo- dijo Riza alegremente.

Gracia y Riza eran conducidas por los dos hombres, el camino era difícil y tuvieron que aceptar que las tomaran de las manos. Desde lo alto de la colina se divisaba una esplendida panorámica de la llanura moteada de pequeñas colinas y el rió como plata liquida fluyendo entre ellas.

- Allí, a la derecha. Vean- dijo Roy.

-Me pregunto donde estará Catherine- murmuro Riza.

Ahora pensaba lo equivocaba que había estado al no querer que Roy las acompañara. Jamás podrían haber viajado así en compañía de su abuelo o de Jean. Gracia había comentado sobre la nueva vivacidad de Riza, pero ella también estaba enamorada y había encontrado un nuevo brillo en sus ojos reidores. Las habitaciones por separado les habían dado pocas oportunidades de estar juntas y explorar las consecuencias de sus acciones; pero allí en lo alto de la colina ambas encontraron por fin la oportunidad.

-Creo que es hora de que nos demos un baño- dijo Riza- ¿Crees que podremos escaparnos de ellos?

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Una hora después llegaban a una curva del rió escondida tras unos árboles, y donde el sol había calentado una especie de piscinas naturales que se formaban en aquel saliente. Las rocas y las orillas de arena proporcionaban pequeñas calas donde desvestirse; y fue allí donde las muchachas dejaron sus ropas antes de meterse en las aguas tibias del rió, tragando saliva y resoplando por el frescor que se les agarraba al cuerpo. Mas adentro, empezaron ha hacer piruetas y a salpicarse, y dejarse llevar un poco por la corriente protestando un poco por al cambio de temperatura del agua. Se volvieron para regresar pero en ese momento Gracia le toco a Riza el brazo y le hizo una seña para que se callara y no moviera el agua.

- Agachate- le susurró.

Riza miro hacia donde Gracia miraba con los ojos como platos y vio, que un poco mas abajo y a escondidas en la entrada del rió por donde ellas habían accedido, se veían las cabezas de dos personas, abrasadas en el agua y sin duda ajenas a su sorprendido publico. Eran un hombre y una mujer, con la piel brillante y húmeda del baño.

De no haber sido por la tremenda sorpresa que las paralizo, las dos chicas se hubieran marchado si hacer ruido; pero la intima escena las dejo paralizadas mientas la mujer besaba al hombre apasionadamente. Cuando el comenzó a besarle el cuello, Gracia y Riza se dieron la vuelta al instante y volvieron hacia donde estaban sus ropas, con los corazones latiéndoles como tambores.

- Es Catherine. Dijo Gracia-. Estoy segura.

- Con Jean Havoc- dijo Riza poniéndose la ropa-. Jean Havoc, el falso; y Catherine, la tímida. ¡Vaya, vaya!

--------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, solo dos chap mas y termina la historia, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a los que leen y a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**ALenis**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap anterior, y espero que este también, como ves ya se supo parte del secreto de Catherine, así que ya casi todo esta solucionado. Gracias por el apoyo u nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris**: Hola amiga, también espero hayas pasado un buen fin de semana. Tienes razón, aquella ves no llegaron a tanto, pero como ves ya están mejor y ahora ya saben parte del secreto de Catherine, espero te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**dKmps**: Si, es verdad que seria mucho, pero aun quedan algunas dudas y algunos problemillas que manjar, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Tenshi of Valhala**: No te preocupes, con saber que la historia te sigue gustando, como ves ya se sabe parte del secreto del Catherine, y Roy y Riza ya se llevan mejor, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26:**

-¡Lo sabias!- lo reprendió Riza mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol para quitarse los nudos del pelo-. ¿Si sabias que era el, por que no me lo habías dicho?

Desnudo de cintura para arriba, Roy le hizo una seña a Gracia para que los dejara solos un momento- ¿De que habría servido? ¿Te habría hecho feliz saberlo?- dijo el.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces de que se trata? No es lo mejor que podía encontrar Catherine, pero si es lo que quiere, ¿entonces donde esta el problema? Ella no requiere del permiso de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermano. Puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-No tiene experiencia con los hombres.

-Bueno, ahora si- el sonrió- ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo?

-¡Ah… hombres!- le quito su mechón de cabello de las manos y lo aparto de ella-. Siempre entienden al revés. Se esta aprovechando de ella; ¿es que no lo ves?

Trato de evitarlo, pero el la agarrro del hombro y la tiro sobre la hierba, y Riza quedo atrapada debajo de el, con su cabello como un velo de gasa sobre su rostro.

El le retiro las manos disfrutando de su enfado.

-Mientras que a ti, mi fiera potrilla, no te pareció nada extraño aprovecharte de la inexperiencia de Catherine; ¿no es así? ¿O de la protección de Havoc?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Suéltame!

-No. Te quedaras conmigo hasta que hayamos aclarado esto.

-No tengo intención de decir ni una palabra mas, maldito seas.

-Si, lo harás. ¿A ver, que es toda esta indignación tuya? Estas tan enfadada por que trataste de manipular a Catherine y ella decidió hacer lo que a ella le placía, en lugar de dejarse manipular por ti ¿Es eso? Trataste de utilizar a Havoc para mantenerme a mi a raya y, cuando el no tuvo la recompensa deseada, no se quedo contigo para consolarte, como habías pensado que haría, sino que corrió a los brazos de tu prima. Así que ahora estas enojada con el también por haber cambiado sus afectos con tanta rapidez. ¿De verdad pensabas que te esperaría toda la vida, pequeña?

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!- grito-. Me importa un pimiento lo que hagan, solo me molesta que lo hayan hecho de un modo tan engañoso. ¿Por que Catherine hizo como si estuviera interesada en ti? ¿Y por que Jean no me dijo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Catherine?

-¿Por que los dos fingieron?- dijo el, retirándole un mechón de cabello de la cara para revelar el enojo de su mirada-. Por que se sintieron coartados a la hora de decirte que no les gustaba tu plan, supongo.

-¡No había ningún plan!

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Crees que no se que tu y tu tía Marion querían juntarme con Catherine? ¿O como trataste de que se arreglara y se vistiera para que fuera mas interesante para mi? Entonces todo comenzó a descontrolarse, ¿verdad?

-¡Eso es de lo mas injusto! Queríamos a ayudarla a estar mas cómoda. Catherine no estaba acostumbrada a estar con tanta gente.

-Bueno, eso no ha cambiado, según parece. Se ve que estaba deseosa de marchase sola, a pesar de tu deseo de ayudar. Y eso es exactamente lo que tu querías hacer, ¿no?

-Yo sola, coronel, no con un amante. Con nadie.

- Que es lo que siempre has hecho- continuo ignorando su interrupción-. Huir y esconderte cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, cuando un hombre muestra demasiado interés; refugiarte en casa y rodearte de tu familia para no tener que comprometerte de ningún modo, ¿no es cierto acaso?

-No es así- murmuro con rabia mientras volvía la cabeza, molesta de que el la interpretara tan mal.

¿Sin embargo, como decirle que no solo se trataba de evitar el compromiso sino mas bien de evitar a los hombres con los que no quería pasar mas de una o dos horas? Si le explicara eso, tendría que confesarle al menos en parte lo que sentía hacia el, y eso era algo que no quería hacer. ¿Como iba a decirle nada de eso sin saber primero si su interés por ella era temporal o permanente? Lo había visto despidiéndose de Layla esa noche en el jardín, y compartía el dolor de la mujer como si hubiera sido propio.

-No es así- repitió evadiendo la respuesta directa-. ¿Qué piensas que he estado haciendo estos últimos días si no es comprometerme? Has disfrutados tres días enteros de mi compañía, que es mas de lo que le he dedicado a ningún hombre, y te has alegrado de aprovecharte de ello, según me ha parecido. Sin embargo ahora tenemos que lloriquear por los delicados sentimientos de Catherine, y por lo míos nada. ¡Pues ve, anda a buscarla!- lo empujo con rabia-. ¡Quitate de encima! ¡Ve! Cuando yo la he visto en el rió no me pareció que estuviera sufriendo mucho.

Las lagrimas calientes le anegaron los ojos mientras forcejeaba con el.

-¿Entonces por que piensas- dijo Roy agarrandola de las muñecas- que vine tras de ti cuando se me necesitaba en el Cuartel? Bueno, te lo diré, pequeña. Por que esta es una escapada en busca de la libertad que no vas a completar. Estas en mi poder y así te quedaras, no durante tres días, lo cual te debe parecer toda una vida, sino hasta que entiendas que yo soy el que manda. Has conocido a tu dueño, pequeña. ¿Acaso necesitaba decírtelo?

-¡Déjame tranquila!

-¡Ni soñarlo! Me has vuelto loco desde el principio, y has conseguido que Catherine, Havoc y la mitad del cuerpo militar de Central sigan tu compás; pero eso se acabo, pequeña. Aquí no puedes refugiarte en nadie ni correr a ningún lugar; y aun nos queda un buen tramo antes de llegar a Central.

Riza dejo de forcejear, ya que su fuerza era demasiado grande para ella.

-¡Te detesto! – le dijo llorando-. Nunca podrías comprenderme.

-¡Chist! Tranquilízate. Te comprendo mucho más de lo que piensas.

El rose de sus labios le sugirió que no esperaba contestación por su parte; y desde luego sus besos lograron distanciar su pensamiento de Catherine y Jean como nada podría haberlo hecho. Poco a poco ella se fue relajando y, aunque no le devolvía sus caricias, permaneció allí, quieta mientras el le retiraba las lagrimas de rabia. Después Roy la ayudo aponerse de pie y le limpio la cara.

- ¿Al final conseguiste nadar en el rió?- le pregunto Roy.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Sospechado que Riza no estaba deseosa de encontrase con su prima y el ruin de Jean Havoc, Roy decidió que esa seria una buena oportunidad para dormir bajo las estrellas. Hacia una noche agradable y tenían suficiente comida para dos veces: queso, pan, fruta y agua para beber. Gracia y Maes habían ido hasta una pequeña aldea y habían regresado con pollo asado y un poco de vino, lo cual compartieron en un calido rincón que habían elegido.

Como muchas veces en algunos viajes tenían que acampar donde fuera, los militares estaban acostumbrados a dormir en cualquier sitio y sabían como ponerse cómodos tan solo con lo básico. Las dos chicas se lo tomaron como una aventura, aunque Riza estaba notablemente apagada.

Sentadas en silencio a la orilla del rió, Gracia y Riza contemplaban las tranquilas aguas correr. En la mente de Riza se mezclaban pensamientos pasados y futuros junto con las dudas que no habría querido creer que aun seguían allí.

-El no lo entiende- le susurro a Gracia-. ¿Que se supone que tenia que hacer una mujer que no desea la compañía de un hombre? ¿Quedarse quieta y sonreír y hacerle creer lo contrario?

Gracia tiro un guijarro al agua y observo las ondas sobra la superficie.

-El problema es- dijo- que siempre has tenido a muchos hombres detrás tratando de ganarse tu atención, así que es natural que tu hayas buscado refugio donde ellos no te pudieran alcanzar. De haber sido Catherine, supongo que sin duda te habrías alegrado de su compañía. Y me atrevo a decir que ha aceptado a Jean Havoc por que fue el primer chico que le fue presentado en Central, ¿recuerdas?

-Si- respondió Riza-. Lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo muy bien en la comida que dio mi tía. Hablaron de…

-De su padre- dijo Gracia.

- Eso es. ¿Crees que todo empezó entonces?

-Seguramente para ella si, pero Catherine nunca ha tenido que buscar sitios donde esconderse por que, para empezar ya estaba escondida, y en segundo lugar, nadie iba detrás de ella. ¿Qué más te preocupa, Riza?

-¿Por qué no me cuanta Roy lo que tiene en mente para el futuro, Gracia?

-Por que es orgulloso, supongo. Tal ves este esperándote a ti- tiro otro guijarro al agua-. Tal vez ahora depende de ti.

-¿Y tu Gracia? ¿Que pasa con Maes y contigo?

-Ah…- se echo a reír ruborizándose un poco- Sabemos lo que queremos. El me ama a mi, y yo a el, y eso es lo que hay, la verdad. Supongo que tendremos bebes juntos.

-¿Bebes?

-Si. Ya sabes, esas cositas que llegan llenos de arrugas y de grasa. Se llaman bebes, Riza.

La descripción hizo sonreír a Riza pero también la hizo pensar en el consejo de su tía, que ya no tenia mucha aplicación, y en la posible fabricación de una de esas cositas arrugadas y llenas de grasa.

-------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Al caer la noche, Riza estaba acurrucada en brazos de Roy en un rincón apartado, pensando en la conversación y el consejo de Gracia, que, en el pasado, no siempre había sido de lo mas apropiado.

-¿Has pensado- le dijo- en lo que podría pasar si…?

-Si, pequeña. A menudo- murmuro el.

Ella suspiro y retito la mano de su pecho, pero el se la agarro con fuerza.

- Quiero sea exactamente igual a ti- dijo el-. A no ser que fuera un chico, por supuesto.

Ella se incorporo como movida por un resorte y lo miro con expresión seria.

-¿Como has sabido…?

Pero el tiro de ella para que se tumbara.

- Duérmete- le susurró Roy-. Te dije que entendía mas de lo que piensas.

Al momento siguiente, Roy estaba profundamente dormido, y sus bien planeadas preguntas habían sido despachadas con rápida respuesta ¡Maldito hombre! Sin embargo, Riza se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, tal y como lo había hecho las dos noches anteriores.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Durante la noche, sin embargo, se despertó algo aturdida con el cercano ulular de los búhos, el murmullo del rió, o el cuerpo del hombre a quien ya amaba sin poder remediar. Adormilada, se coloco encima de el, recordando el calor de su piel, los contornos de sus mejillas, de su mentón y de su frente. Sus dedos se hundieron con sensualidad en su cabello.

Sin decir nada, Roy se despertó y se entrego de buena gana a sus investigaciones, hasta que, con un brazo debajo de ella, cambio de postura con tanta rapidez que Riza se quedo sorprendida. Ella lo abrasó, y lo beso rápidamente y con una urgencia repentina que ardió como un bosque en llamas. El respondió en la oscuridad de la noche, para después quedarse dormido entres sus brazos hasta el amanecer. En silencio.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Cuando se despertó, el no estaba, y se quedo tumbada un momento, preguntándose si lo habría soñado, y también lo que les depararía el día. García se acerco a ella con una manzana.

-Esta ejercitando a uno de los caballos- dijo- Ven a ver.

Totalmente concentrado, el caballo obedecido a las ordenes de Roy. Sentado totalmente quieto sobre la montura, Roy guiaba al caballo para que realizara los pasos precisos, moviéndose hacia un lado, cruzando las piernas. Al momento el desmonto y se acerco a ella, sonriendo.

-Te toca a ti- dijo-. Vamos. Unos cuantos movimientos básicos para empezar.

En su mirada había otro mensaje que la hizo ruborizarse, pero hizo lo que el le ordenaba y se dejo montar en le caballo y descubrió que bajo su tutela, era capas de conseguir muchos movimientos sencillos. El la corregía, el caballo obedecía.

- Aprendes deprecia- dijo Roy-. Meteremos en cintura a tu yegua cuando volvamos a casa.

Ella no respondía a eso, puesto que había empezado a sacar una especie de perverso placer de sus modales autoritarios, apreciando de nuevo la dulzura de poder entregarle las riendas y un hombre capas y decisivo, y de seguir la misma dirección que el, segura de que también era la suya.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Era casi mediodía cuando cruzaron el puente y continuaron hasta el otro lado del rió.

-Podríamos descansar un rato- dijo Roy tras parar un rato para que descansaran los caballos-, luego podremos continuar hasta que haya luz.

-Lo que tu digas- contesto Riza, refrescándose un poco con el agua del rió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- le pregunto Roy.

-Si lo deseas.

Lo hizo, entonces sella el la miro con intención.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos, pequeña, ¿no es verdad? ¿Esta la señorita domada ya?

-¿Quieres saberlo dentro de un año?

-Seguramente no- contesto el-. Para entonces podré darme yo mismo la contestación.

Tomaron un atajo, y pasaron la noche en casa de unos amigos del padre de Roy. Tomándose como algo natural el aparente matrimonio de ambos, no le hicieron ninguna pregunta comprometida, sino que les desearon buena suerte y que fueran bendecidos con un monto de bebes, lo cual Roy corroboró apretándole la mano.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Habían llegado tan lejos sin la necesidad de expiaciones de su relación, pero estando ya cerca de Central la cosa era distinta, puesto que allí Roy era conocido, al igual que la encantadora nieta del General Grumman. Según Roy, había llegado le momento de tocar una decisión.

-¿Que clase de decisión?- le pregunto Riza.

Se sentaron a orillas del rió, mientras Gracia y Maes platicaban animadamente.

-Una decisión, pequeña- dijo Roy mientras le tomaba la mano izquierda- que tiene que ver con esto- giro el anillo que había tomado prestado y que ella llevaba en el dedo-. Esto esta bien temporalmente, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de tener algo mas convincente ahora que nos aceramos a casa, ¿no crees? A no ser que prefieras llegar a Central dentro de dos días tan aparentemente casta como cuando te marchaste.

Riza se quedo sin aliento, pero como aun no confiaba en el y esperaba a que ocurriera lo peor, retiro la mano, se quito el anillo y se lo devolvió. No sabia que era exactamente a lo que el se refería, ni tuvo el valor de preguntárselo.

- Toma- le dijo-. Por supuesto tienes razón. No quiero que mi tía me vea con esto puesto después del consejo que me dio sobre el matrimonio. Guárdalo. Tal vez te sea útil.

El estudio la expresión distante de Riza, y entonces cerro la mano donde tenía el anillo.

-¿Riza, que me estas diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que piensas que acabo de decir?- su vos, llena de preocupación, estuvo a punto de partirle el corazón.

-No se- dijo ella en vos queda-. No se lo que me dices, Roy, pero si es lo que… lo que yo me temo… entonces no me digas mas. No puedo soportarlo.

-¿Sigues desconfiando, después de todo este tiempo?

-No es que desconfíe, sino que…

-¿Estas nerviosa, es eso? ¿No estas segura? Debería habértelo dicho antes, pequeña.

-No lo digas, por favor.

-¿Por que no te puedo decir que te amo? ¿Qué te amo desde hace tiempo? ¿Que te deseo? ¿Por qué no te puedo decir que quiero que te cases conmigo? Vamos, pequeña- la abrasó y la tumbo sobre la hierba, y pego su rostro al de ella-. ¿Que piensas que han sido para nosotros estos últimos días? ¿De verdad pensabas que me acostaría contigo hasta llegar a Central para después decir adiós y no decírselo a tu familia? ¿Eso es lo que estabas pensando?

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, un chap mas y todo concluido, como siempre agradezco a las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sleath**: Si, creo que lo de Catherine sorprendió a muchas y como ves ya todo se va solucionando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana en el ultimo chap.

**ALenis:** Si, algunas sospechaban que podía terminar así, como ves mañana es el ultimo chap así que nos leemos mañana, gracias por el apoyo, ciao.

**dKmps:** Si, algunas se lo imaginaron, como ves todo parece ir mejorando y ya mañana terminara todo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Xris:** Si amiga, el viaje les hizo muy bien para aclarar sus dudas, y sobre Catherine aun falta saber la historia completa pero por lo menos ya se sabe parte de la verdad, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao,

**Tenshi of Valhalla**: Si, Catherine era mas viva de lo que pensaban, y Roy y Riza ya casi han solucionado todos sus problemas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana en el ultimo chap.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27:**

A Riza se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No lo se… no lo sabia… No sabia que pensar- le dijo, rozándole un arañazo que tenia en la mejilla-. Esperaba que… Quería que lo dijeras… pero no lo hiciste. ¿Como iba yo a saberlo?

-¡Ah!- suspiro-. ¡Puedes creer que los hombres pueden ser tan cuidadosos que a veces resulten inoportunos? ¿Recuerdas la primera ves que te dije lo encantadora que eres?

-Si- ella sonrió sollozando.

-¿Y como reaccionaste tu por que fui muy inoportuno?

-Si.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo habías oído antes? ¿Y cuantas veces te han dicho los hombres que te aman? ¿Docenas de veces?

-Muchas- dijo-. Pero a nadie que yo pudiera corresponder.

-Yo pensaba que no querías oírme decir lo que sentía por ti durante un tiempo. Pensé que si lo querías saber me lo preguntarías. O que tal ves me dirías lo que sentías por mi, y…

-¡Chist!- le puso el dedo en los labios-. Entonces deja que te diga lo que siento. Déjame que te diga como te adoro. Te he amado desde el principio, Roy.

-¿lo dices en serio, pequeña?

-Lo digo en serio. Pensaba que era odio. Es muy confuso, ¿no es verdad?

Su beso la mantuvo ocupada durante un buen rato; durante el cual ella comenzó a darle sentido a alguno de sus malentendidos; a la confusión resultante; y a sus propios miedos que había alimentado demasiado tiempo.

-Muy confuso- concedió el-. ¿Y ahora?

-Tenia miedo de lo que me estabas haciendo- susurro ella junto a su mejilla-, y de lo que me podrías hacer, si te dejaba. Jamás he amado en mi vida, entiendes, y me aterraba, por eso sentí tantos celos de las demás, aunque no tenia ni idea de quienes eran.

-Entonces dímelo otra ves. Quiero oírlo veinte veces al día.

-Te amo, Roy. Incluso cuando fuiste horrible conmigo, te amaba también.

- Gatita rabiosa.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. A mi me encantaba. No quería casarme con una mujer que no pudiera responderme.

-¿Y que hay de Catherine?

-¿Qué pasa con Catherine? Ella nunca tuvo posibilidad alguna. Y lo sabia.

-Pensé que…- se mordió el labio.

-Creo que tu y ella tienen que discutir unas cuantas cosas; ¿no te parece? Esta claro que Catherine es más de lo que uno ve en la superficie. Tal ves no estuviera muy segura de lo que quería, pero desde luego sabe lo que no quiere. Tiene tu misma virtud.

-¿Y cual es?

-Aprende rápido.

Sus risas quedaron interrumpidas cuando Maes golpeo accidentalmente a Roy con fuerza en al cabeza.

Muerto de risa, la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no has respondido a i proposición ¿Te has acostumbrado ya a al idea de ser mi esposa?

Riza observo como Gracia reprendía tiernamente a Maes, el idilio debía prolongarse como estaba, por dos días más, al menos.

-Creo- le dijo- que te daré la respuesta cuando lleguemos a Central. ¿Puedes esperar?

-Puedo esperar. Y creo que se donde estaré cuando espere.

-¡Chists!- le dijo ella riendo-. Mientras tanto guarda este anillo para devolvérselo a mi primo. Ha cumplido su propósito, pero ahora tendré que ser yo misma o habrá demasiadas preguntas que contestar.

-¿Crees que tu tía se sorprenderá?

-Mas bien se sentirá algo confusa; sobre todo después de lo que he protestado.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

En el calido paraíso de sus brazos, en una pequeña posada, había otro asunto que atender, aunque la pregunta no fuera mas que una formalidad.

-¿Roy, le habrías dicho a alguien que había ocupado el puesto de mi primo en sus obras?

El se volvió hacia ella y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad mientras sonreía.

-Píensalo, pequeña. ¿A quien se lo iba a decir? ¿A Maes? De haber sido así el hubiera estado tan sorprendido con tus habilidades como Seton. Además tu abuelo se lo tomo muy bien y no lo divulgara. Y yo tampoco lo habría querido poner en una situación difícil. Además soy una persona leal. No tiene sentido, pequeña. ¿No es verdad?

- Sin embargo apoyaste la idea- dijo, tratando de mostrar indignación.

- Es cierto- sonrió-. ¿Y quien no? Tenemos que agradecérselo a los nervios de Seton, y a su valiente prima. Eso costo trabajo, pequeña. Espero que aprecie lo que hiciste tanto como yo.

-No me quedo otra alternativa- le dijo, sabiendo que el conocía la verdad del asunto tan bien como ella.

---------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Era casi media tarde cuando avanzaban hacia la casa de Riza, mucho mejor avenidos que cuando habían salido del Este. Su llegada no se produjo mucho rato después que la de del general Grumman, que no se sorprendió hasta ver a su nieta.

-¡Como! ¡Pero que demonios…!- grito-. ¿De donde has salido tu?

Les llevo un rato explicarse. Seton se unió a ellos, tan incrédulo de la apariencia mas bronceada de su prima como de su aspecto claramente feliz.

A Marion no le importaba la ruta que hubieran tomado, que era lo único que parecía importar a los hombres, sino mas bien saber de su sobrina de la que hacia semanas no tenia noticias. Con lagrimas en los ojos abrasó a Riza, dejando de lado las preguntas que en su mente pudieran formularse sobre la felicidad de Riza. El tiempo le daría las repuestas.

- Catherine llego ayer- le dijo, enjugándose las lagrimas-. Esta por aquí.

-¿Catherine ha vuelto aquí?

Su tía sacudió la cabeza.

-No me preguntes- le dijo con la confusión que Riza había previsto-. No tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando. Creo que papa es el único que hasta ahora a vuelto tal y como se marcho. Incluso a Seton le ha cambiado la vos y esta mas alto. Míralo.

-¿Te a contado Catherine lo que paso?

Marion volteo los ojos.

-Ya sabes como es Catherine. Pasara el menos un mes antes de que nos enteremos de lo que ha pasado.

-----------------------------------0--------------------------------

En realidad no fue un mes, aunque no fuera Catherine, por supuesto, la que informo a Riza. Pero aunque Catherine no estaba acostumbrada a tener que darle explicaciones a los demás, había ciertas cosas que Riza necesitaba saber con urgencia. Las dos se abrasaron como hermanas, demasiado felices con el resultado de sus asuntos como para dejar que las tonterías del pasado se interpusieran entre ellas.

Sin embargo Catherine se sorprendía ante la apariencia de Riza.

- Entonces debiste de seguirnos… esto, de seguirme…- le dijo retirándose un poco.

-Bueno, por supuesto que te seguí. Te marchaste de un modo un tanto repentino, y eso me preocupo. Pensé que te había ofendido lo que viste.

-¿En tu dormitorio? Oh, no. Había ido a decirte lo que había decidido hacer, pero no sabia que Roy estuviera contigo, así que cuando vi que estabas… esto… ocupada, salí para ir a buscar a … para hacer unos recados. No estaba en absoluto disgustada- como Riza, Catherine estaba bronceada y radiante-. ¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó al darse cuenta de las implicaciones-. ¿Creíste que me había disgustado al verte con Roy? Si, entiendo por que lo creíste así. Todo ha sido un poco confuso, ¿verdad?

- Catherine- le dijo Riza cansada de dar palos ciegos-. Se que has viajado con Jean, y no me importa. De verdad. No me importa, Catherine. ¿Pensabas que acaso podría molestarme?

Catherine se quedo mirándola boquiabierta.

-¿Lo sabes? Le dije a tía Marion que haba vuelto con unos amigos.

-Por supuesto. Pero ya te lo he dicho; te seguí.

-¿Cómo, tan de cerca? ¿Y nos viste?- pregunto con expresión horrorizada.

Había llegado el momento de la diplomacia.

-Los vi de lejos, no me acuerdo ni donde, pero Roy había hecho averiguaciones antes de salir de ciudad del Este y sabía que estabas bien acompañada.

- Ay, ha sido tan amble.

-¿Quién, Jean?

- Bueno, si, también; pero me refería a Roy. Le prometió a mi hermano que me vigilaría mientras estuviera aquí. ¿Lo sabias? Me lo dijo Alex en una de sus cartas. Supongo que debería haberte dicho adonde iba, pero cuando vi que tu y Roy se habían hecho amigos por fin, me di cuenta de que no tendría que seguir fingiendo, así que se me olvido decirte la verdad.

-¿Fingir que, Catherine?- le pregunto Riza, percibiendo la ausencia de pesar en el tono de su prima.

- Bueno, fingir que el me interesaba. Tú y tía Marion estaban bastante empeñadas en eso, ¿no es así? Y yo me sentí obligada a hacer un esfuerzo. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo muy bien en un momento en el que me pareciste bastante convencida, aunque fuera una perdida de tempo. Roy jamás me ha visto con esos ojos, sabes.

Entonces Roy no se había equivocado. Catherine solo había querido agradarlas.

-Entiendo, entonces tu y Jean decidieron consolarse mutuamente.

-No exactamente- dijo Catherine, de pronto tímida-. Creo que el me gusto desde la primera ves que nos vimos, pero en ese momento el estaba interesado en ti, Riza. Por eso no podía decirte nada, pensaba que tu sentías lo mismo por el. Es tan interesante; ¿no, Riza? Tan de confianza. Ha debido de ser el destino el que me ha enviado aquí a Central, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y fue el destino el que te hizo caerte del caballo?- Riza no pudo contenerse a al risa que Catherine tuvo la gracia de soltar.

-Oh, Dios mío- dijo ella jugando nerviosamente con su pelo-. Te diste cuenta de que estaba fingiendo, ¿verdad?

No, Riza no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-¿Para que lo hiciste?

- Fue una idea estupida. Pensé que si yo tenia una buena razón para que Jean se preocupara por mi, el me conocería mejor y quizás también le gustara. Le envié algunas notas que el me contesto con cortesía. Cuado tu le comunicaste que estabas saliendo con Roy el quedo destrozado, y bueno… yo me ofrecí a consolarlo. Cuando le conté que pensaba emprender el camino sola, se ofreció para acompañarme. Fue todo tan emocionante. Sin darnos cuenta nos comenzamos a acercar mas y ahora estamos enamorados. Nuestro viaje fue maravilloso.

-¿Así que esas eran las famosas cartas?

-Ah, si. Las cartas. Ya te dije que era el único modo en que podía comunicarme con el sin que nadie sospechara.

-¿Y que han decidido hacer?

-Bueno. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, esperaremos un tiempo antes de casarnos.

"Bien hecho, Jean", pensaba Riza. Sin duda se había conformado fácilmente de su perdida. Sin embargo era lógico que , después de no tener que pensar en nadie mas que en si mima durante veintiún años, Catherine mostrara tan poco interés en nada que no fuera lo suyo; y Riza no tardo mucho en darse cuanta que los asuntos de ella y de Roy era relevantes tan solo en la medida en que afectaran a Catherine.

Pero nada de aquello pareció tener importancia porque, tras el susto de tener que dar de comer a tantas bocas extras, Marion hizo de anfitriona del grupo mas alegre que Riza y Seton recordaran. Marion no se cansaba de escuchar los elogios de la actuación de Seton mientras lo felicitaba una y otra vez. Además de alegrarse por que el joven escritor no tendría que volver a actuar en su vida.

Seton habría podido llorar de alegría, pero de pronto sintió que no podía hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se agarro a Riza y la miro con alivio.

- Gracias, querida prima- le dijo al oído- Gracias a ti soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ese mismo sentimiento fue refutado mas tarde después de que Roy, en un breve momento de privacidad, consiguiera arrinconar al general Grumman para pedirle formalmente la mano de su nieta, después de lo cual no dudo de donde le venia a Riza su manera imprevisible. La contestación exacta de Grumman fue irrepetible pero, según Roy contenía el trasfondo de una orden para manifestar que había probado la mercancía primero y había pedido permiso después, así que ya podía espabilarse y darle un nombre la bebe que seguramente habría engendrado.

Cuando Roy le recodo que había acordado en ciudad del Este seguir un plan de acción, Grumman le contesto que no había creído ni remotamente que nadie pudiera acotarse con su nieta antes del matrimonio, y menos aun Roy, a quien Riza había parecido detestar tanto. Había, le dijo, accedido a que el la conquistara, no a que la dejara embarazada lo antes posible. Y esa era otra explicación del buen humor y aire de complacencia que desplegaba el coronel Mustang mientras la oscuridad caía sobre el jardín.

Los huéspedes se paseaban en silencio entre las arboledas y los arriates o charlaban cerca de la casa, mientras Roy tomaba la mano de la sonriente Riza.

-¿Qué?- le dijo el.

- Yo tampoco creía que nadie hubiera podido ganarme- dijo Riza-. Y menos tú.

- Ah, menos mal que tengo una gran confianza en mi mismo, ¿no? Sin embargo no estoy convencido de que no lo creyeras. Solo lo estabas ocultando, eso es todo.

Incapaz de contradecirle, puesto que era cierto, Riza se lo llevo al jardín, por el camino pavimentado, para bajar unas escaleras y salir de la casa por el muro que se accedía al antiguo monasterio. Mas allá de los frutales de troncos leñosos y de los rosales que se mecían en la brisa nocturna, de la madre selva trepadora y de la fragante lavanda, Riza lo condujo hasta el lugar donde el había esperado a una mujer mientras Riza lo había observado, llena de envidia y deseo.

-Aquí- le susurró-. Fue aquí, ¿verdad?

Se aparto de el, esperando que el entendiera lo que ella deseaba. Y lo hizo.

Con los brazos estirados fue hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, estrechándola con sus manos, cuyo calor le trasmitió a través de la fina tela del vestido.

-Lo sabia- le susurro el, besándole los parpados- Aquí es donde vuelvo a preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera, mi amiga y mi amante. Mi adorada Riza. Quiero tenerte cerca, protegerte, darte todo lo que soy. ¿Serias mía, pequeña?

Por repuesta cito la bella confesión de Beatrice:

-"Ahora estoy convencida de aceptar, de amar, de abandonar el desinterés, de decir que lo que era mío, será tuyo, en verdad" Toma mi corazón y mi palabra, amor mío. Soy tuya. Creo que lo ha sido desde que te vi en este mismo lugar. Te desee tanto entonces que mi voluntad y mi corazón te llamaron a mi lado.

Sus labios acariciaron su rostro mientras ella seguía hablando.

-Y yo habría preferido que cualquiera, menos tu hubiera visto ese beso de despedida. Santo cielo, pequeña, jamás he sentido nada por otra criatura viviente como lo que he sentido por ti.¿Tendremos hijos, para darles a todos el mismo dulce tormento?

-Supongo, muchachos valientes y tenaces como su padre.

- Y voluntariosas doncellas del agua como su madre. Mujeres de temperamento y apasionadas que pondrían a prueba la firmeza de un hombre. Tendremos una bella familia, ¿si amor?

Se echaron a reír mientras recordaba su primer encuentro pasado por agua.

-Fuiste tan poco cortes- le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su pecho-. Tan arrogante. Creo que entonces te odie.

-Me temiste entonces. Y te falto tiempo para salir corriendo hasta la oficina de tu abuelo; ¿verdad?.

-Pero fui a casa donde tu entraste se sopetón mientras me probaba ese ridículo vestido. Y me miraste de arriba abajo.

El le acaricio las mejillas con ternura.

- Fue una visión única. Vi mas de lo que habría esperado. Pero no te gusto mucho mi red; ¿verdad?- se echo a reír con suavidad mientras la acariciaba-. Como te resististe a mí.

Ella volvió la cabeza.

-¡Chist! No me lo recuerdes. Fue una vergüenza.

-¡En absoluto! ¡Para mi fue un triunfo!- Roy vio el brillo en su ojos-. Y no había ni un hombre en la sala que no me envidiara, teniendo como tenia entre mis manos a la bella y encantadora señorita Elizabeth Hawkeye. Atrapada en mi red. Pero ahora te tengo de verdad, amor mío.

- Aquí, en el paraíso, para siempre, mi amor- Riza sonrió.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, este es el final de la historia y espero que les hay gustado. Como prometí esta ves no fue tan estresante. Agradezco a todas las que siguieron esta historia, en forma regular o a las que la seguían cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, y por supuesto a las que me dejaron su opinión así que:

Taiji-ya Hawkeye, Tenshi of Valhalla, Xris, Hanae, Sleath, TwIlI, ANSAKU, Tuki-sama, ALenis y dKmps, a ustedes un millón de gracias por haberme apoyado con sus cometarios.

Ahora si las dejo en paz, nuevamente muchas gracias y como otras veces les digo, nos leemos en alguna otra historia, ciao.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
